Voices On The Wind
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: After Embry finds an injured mute woman in the woods, he brings her home with no clue to just how she would end up changing the course of his and the pack's lives. Embry must decide whether what he wants is what is right, and if what is right is what is good for her. Bella/Embry. AU, no Cullens.
1. Preface

Preface:

* * *

(Bella's POV 3rdP)

_Two wide eyes peered out from around a corner. Screams could be heard throughout the house, awful gut wrenching screams._

_Bella wiped the tears from her eyes, her little hand smearing blood across her face. She had already watched as the bad men hurt her Daddy. They had hit him over and over again until he had quieted. He now laid only a few feet away from her. She had tried to wake him, but he wouldn't open his eyes._

_With all the strength she had she pulled him onto his back, only to find a large knife sticking out of his stomach. When she had tried to remove it she only ended up covered in his blood._

_Now she stood in the doorway, her head sticking out around the corner, watching as the bad men tore her Mommy's clothes off. They beat her and laid on her making her mommy scream. She didn't know what they were doing, only that it was hurting her._

_The bad men had gotten off her and were tearing up the house. Bella was so scared, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't call 911 like they taught in school, she couldn't speak. Mommy and Daddy always said that when she was born her voice was so beautiful that the wind had wanted it for its own and had stolen it. That whenever she heard the wind blow through her window that it was her voice calling for her._

_Now more than ever she wished she had her voice back. Her mommy turned her head from where she was on the floor. Her face was covered in blood and tears, but she was still as beautiful as she always was. She started to cry again as she caught sight of her little Bella, knowing she had watched the whole thing._

"_Fly away little bird!" Bella cringed, she knew what her mommy had meant. She was suppose to run away to somewhere safe. She didn't want to leave her mommy, but as one of the bad men turned around she knew she had to get out of there before they found her._

_The last thing she heard before she fled into the woods was the loud bang of a gun._

_

* * *

_

_She was so tired. Her legs hurt and she was so hungry. She couldn't stand anymore and collapsed to the ground letting the darkness take her._

_When she woke next she found herself surrounded by warmth. All around her were sleeping wolves, beautiful furry wolves._

_One wolf, noticing she was awake, crawled towards her and set a hunk of raw meat down in front of her._

_Bella backed away, not wanting to touch the bloody stuff. The wolf only nudged it closer. This continued on until Bella finally picked up the meat and took a bite. It was warm and rather musky and tasted greatly of blood, but she forced herself to swallow. After she had finished the food the wolf walked away and allowed her to curl back down amongst the others and sleep._

_Her Mommy and Daddy were gone, but at least for the moment she was safe, warm and well fed._

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, this is a very different story. Some quick info before we continue:

No, Bella's Parents never divorced.

Yes, Bella is Mute.

Yes, the Embry and all the boys will be wolves.

No, there won't be any Cullens.

Also while I may do lemons, remember I will only post those on Black and Pack. I am not going to run the risk of getting turned in and my stories pulled. Sorry. This will be rated as many of my other stories for language, as I tend to have my Paul rather a potty mouth, and for some of the themes.

I have the next chapter half-way done and hope to have it finished soon actually. And we will have Embry next chapter, so yay!

Disclaimer: Don't own!


	2. Wolf Girl

Chapter One: Wolf Girl;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

(Thirteen Years Later)

"_Why do I always get stuck patrolling the graveyard shift?"_ Great, here we go again. Every time I patrol with Paul he spends the entire time complaining about something. It seems whenever I patrol with anyone they spend it complaining. I hate being the pack's Agony Uncle.

"_Like you give good advice Embry. I mean look at the horrid advice you gave me last week."_

"_I told you not to go and hump Emily's friend's leg like the dog that you are. I think normally that would be some pretty good advice, how was I suppose to know she liked that?" _Instantly I was bombarded with images of Paul and Diane from last weekend. Seriously I didn't even know that could be put there.

"_You have a lot to learn Pup. I could…"_

"_No Paul! Just no!"_ I was no prude, believe me, but even Sam was shocked when it came to Paul. I think the only other who could match him would be Quil. That dude had one perverted mind.

"_That pup is a novice! Potential, yes, but nowhere near the master I am!"_

"_Shut up Paul, before I tell Sam about that fantasy of your's I caught this evening about Emily and Leah."_ Paul growled low in his chest, but luckily he kept quiet. I normally didn't mind the pervert too much, but for some reason tonight I was feeling a bit antsy.

"_Yeah well, you need to get laid. Believe me, calms the wolf right down."  
"Paul, shut up…"_ The further I walked into the forest the more uncomfortable I was getting. There was something on the wind, a slight smell that was very familiar.

"_No really, Quil and I have this…"_

"_Dude shut up! Can't you smell that?"_ It was musky, like the smell of a real wolf. Yet sweet, almost…

"_Human, it smells like a human Embry. That's human blood, but it's off."_

"_Not off, it's clean. Nothing's tainting it like normal human blood, no chemicals or medications." _I had never smelled something so pure before. Yeah, there was the underlying scent of wolf, but this was definitely human.

"_Oh shit!"_ Paul and I both stopped to stare directly in front of us at a body.

"_Oh shit is right. Paul, you better go and get Sam. I'll see if she is alright." _As soon as I knew Paul had left I phased and carefully walked to the figure on the ground. She was completely nude, her skin though as creamy as milk was covered thickly in caked mud.

I could barely make out the color of her hair, it reached to her knees at least and looked like a rat's nest filled with mud, leaves and twigs. It wasn't any of these things that caught my attention. She was squirming, making no noise at all. Her right leg was bent at an odd angle, and I knew it was broken. When she reached down with her left arm I realized where the smell of blood was coming from. A deep cut ran from the inside of her elbow all the way up to her shoulder.

She thrashed a moment, and with her eyes clamped shut. Her head flung back, and had there been any noise I would have thought she had been screaming. But only silence came from her open mouth.

I pulled on my shorts and kneeled beside her. I didn't want to scare her, but I needed to get her back to the Rez before she lost any more blood. What had happened to this girl?

Carefully I laid a hand on her uninjured arm, only to have her thrash away from me. If it hadn't been for her broken leg she most likely would have tried to run. As it was she was using her good arm to pull her body away from mine.

Deciding that the only way I was going to get her back to Emily's was to just pick her up, her panicking or not. I grabbed a hold of her shoulder and turned her onto her back. Her hair settled back from her face and her deep brown eyes gazed fearfully up at me. Everything stopped at that moment, my entire life now revolved around this wild creature in my arms. She was now the reason for my existence.

"Fuck!"

* * *

After looking into her eyes it hadn't taken long to calm her down. She had allowed me to pull her up into my arms, and there I sat with her cradled carefully against my chest like an infant.

I heard Sam and Paul long before they stepped out from behind a couple of trees still in their wolf forms. I was about to yell at them to turn back before they frightened the girl in my arms, but before I could she had turned to look at them.

I had expected her to try to run away, to smell fear on her. I hadn't expected the huge smile and her extending her uninjured arm towards Sam. For his part Sam looked just as shocked as I did, but slowly walked closer and leaned down his head. The girl ran the fingers of her hand through the fur of his muzzle, the look in her eyes one of relief.

Paul walked up and she did the same to him before looking back up at me and closing her eyes and passing out. I tapped the side of her face trying to get her to respond, but she remained limp in my arms. I was beginning to panic when both Sam and Paul phased back.

"Do either of you recognize her?" Sam was pulling on his shorts as he spoke. I wanted to yell at him that it didn't matter right now who she was, only that she was loosing too much blood. I somehow managed to control my tongue.

"How could anyone recognize her with all that mud? Hey, Embry man, she say anything while I was gone?" I looked up at both of them and shook my head. I wish they would hurry up and shut the fuck up, we needed to get her back to the Rez.

"Nothing at all, she didn't…" I pulled her tighter to me and growled up at Sam.

"Could we talk about this later? She is bleeding pretty bad and I'm sure her leg is broken. She needs help." Sam nodded and kneeled down beside me. As he neared the girl I could feel my hackles raise. He was trying to take her away and I could not stand the idea. I was growling before I could stop myself. Once I realized what I was doing I shut up, but it had been enough to cause Sam to raise an eyebrow at me.

"I'll carry her." He nodded again as he rose with his hands out in front of him, showing me he was backing off.

"Paul, go tell Emily to prepare a room and get both Billy and Old Quil and tell them to meet us at my house." I carefully stood up with the girl in my arms and moved till her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" I could feel a growl rising in my chest, but Sam spoke before I was able to let it out.

"No, just do as I say. Hurry, would you?" Paul phased and ran off without another word.

"I'll phase and keep an eye out while you carry her back to Emily's. Once she is being taken care of I think we need to talk." He didn't wait for me to respond, which was fine as I wasn't sure what I would have said. I was too busy worrying over the frail looking girl in my arms.

* * *

The walk to Sam and Emily's took longer than normal as I was too afraid to jolting her broken leg if I ran too fast. Everyone was already gathered in the front room by the time I arrived.

At the moment I was pacing back and forth just outside the guest room where Old Quil and Emily were working to help the girl. I nearly phased where I stood as a hand came down on my shoulder. Sam forcefully turned me around and pointed to the stairs.

"Let's go talk. Don't worry Emily and Old Quil will not harm her, she is safe." I already knew that, but my wolf hated the idea of not being beside our mate when she was injured. Still I took a deep breath and steeled myself to leave with Sam, he was my Alpha after all and would not be happy if I tried to disobey.

Once we were outside and far enough from the house that randomly phasing would not destroy anything, Sam stopped and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You imprinted on her." It wasn't a question, he already knew. My protective actions towards the girl in the woods were enough conformation for any of the imprinted wolves.

"Yes." He ran a hand through his hair and paced a couple of times.

"We will have to speak to her when she wakes up. I want to know why she was out in the middle of the woods besides who she is. I have never seen her around La Push or Forks before. It is possible she is visiting, but she was too dirty to have simply gotten lost a day or two ago." He was rambling off, this was normal for all of us wolves. We were so used to having the whole pack hear our thoughts he didn't ever bother to conceal most things while in our human bodies.

"Sam…Sam." After a moment he finally stopped talking and walking to look at me.

"I don't think she can speak." He scrunched his brows and just stood there.

"She has a broken leg and her arm is sliced open, and yet she was making no sound. Not even a whimper. Back in the woods she looked like she was trying to scream, her mouth was open wide, but no sound. Nothing." His eyes shifted up to the window where her room was. I'm sure he heard the same thing as me coming from there, nothing.

"Anything else unusual?" What wasn't unusual about this?

"Did you smell it when you got near her? Her blood is pure, clean. Also, and I know this sounds strange, but she smells like wolves. Real wolves Sam, not one of the pack, but real wolves. Their smell was everywhere on her." This time I ran a hand through my hair.

"She is like a wild animal. And can you explain why she didn't freak out when she saw you and Paul phased? She fucking petted you!" He cleared his throat and I swore I saw a blush raise on his cheeks.

"Yes, that was weird." I could hear Emily as she rinsed out a cloth in the room above and cringed as I listened to Old Quil tell her to hold the girl's arm tight. I sometimes hated wolf hearing, I knew I would be able to hear as the needle and thread were slipped through her skin in order to close the wound.

"What am I going to do Sam? I mean I am freaking out right now because I'm not with her and I don't even know her name for fuck's sake! At least for you and Jared your imprints were people who you knew or others knew. Even Quil has it easier, Claire might be young but she can still speak!" I know I probably looked insane, but at the moment I couldn't care less. I had no idea what to do about any of this.

"Calm down Embry. Now, we will figure this out. I'm going to ask Billy and Harry to see if they can find information on a missing girl with the descriptions of your imprint anywhere in the surrounding cities. We will go from there.

"What you need to do now is calm yourself down, because when she wakes up she could get upset if you are. Once you think you are calm enough that you won't phase or growl at everyone, come back inside. You can stay here tonight to make sure she is ok." Like I was going to leave as long as she was here, and he knew that too.

Sam watched me as I took several deep breaths and worked to still my shaking. Once I was sure I wasn't going to go all wolf on the next person to speak to me, I turned and headed inside.

* * *

I sat beside the bed where my mate lay still sleeping. Old Quil assured me that she would be fine, she hadn't lost as much blood as I thought and most likely passed out from sheer exhaustion. Her leg was definitely broken and he had set it and splinted it and sewn up her arm. A few days rest and warm food was all he thought she needed.

Emily had done her best to clean her up. She had brought a bucket of hot water and soap and scrubbed what skin was exposed, but because they couldn't yet move her, her hair was still caked with mud.

I took the comb from the table beside the bed and began to work it through the tangled mess. It wouldn't be clean, but at least I could get the large clumps of mud and twigs from her hair.

So far Sam, Paul, Emily and Old Quil were the only ones that knew about my imprinting. Billy hadn't stayed long enough to see me make a fool out of myself when Old Quil and Emily had come out of her room. Though I am sure he, along with the rest of the Elders and the pack would know by morning.

There wouldn't be a bonfire like we normally had for welcoming new imprints. The pack and the imprints wouldn't be coming to greet my mate and give her advice on how to handle me. I wasn't sure what to expect once the news was found out. Not that I cared. The only thing I was worried about was my mate waking and healing. Everything else I would deal with later.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, in my last AN I forgot a couple of things, I will make things a bit more clear now. Don't want to confuse anyone. :D

I realize I didn't make it too clear, the wolves Bella met in the preface are real wolves, not the La Push pack.

Bella was five at the time of the preface, she is eighteen now, also because this is AU and I can play around with ages, Embry, Quil and Jake are all going to be eighteen as well. Still in school, but about to graduate.

When I said there would be no Cullens, I meant they wouldn't play into the story. They do exist and did live in Forks long enough to cause the La Push boys to phase.

Harry is still alive, why...cause I want him to be. :)

Also I forgot to mention that I this story was actually thought up while reading "The Unscrupulous Council" by EnglishVoice. The Bella from the beginning inspired me, so go and read it!

If I there is anything else that might be confusing do tell me, sometimes as writers we forget our readers are not in our heads and what seems obvious to us is not really at all.


	3. Reasons

Chapter Two: Reasons;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

I had never thought I could be so frightened over seemingly nothing before. Old Quil had assured me she was fine, simply sleeping, but I found myself unable to leave her side. It has been over a day, and I was beginning to get antsy.

I ran my fingers through her hair absently, my eyes focused solely on hers.

"You might want to be careful. She wakes up to that staring at her she might just run." I sighed but refused to turn around. Paul was an ass, even in the most serious situation he was still an ass.

"What do you want Paul? I don't have the time or patience to deal with your shit." I moved a bit closer on the bed to my mate. I knew rationally that Paul posed no threat to her, but I still was uncomfortable with him being there when she was unconscious.

"Oh you have the time, patience though I am sure you are right about." He took a couple of breaths and leaned against the wall across from the bed. Just far enough away to show he meant no harm.

"Look Embry, I can't say I know how you feel or any of that sissy shit. I don't have an imprint. What I can say is that she is going to be fine. Old Quil knows what he is doing, if he says she will be okay then she will.

"You need to relax man, or when she does wake up you'll get her so wound up she might end up getting hurt." I looked around at him after all he said, my eyes wide with shock.

"What?" He crossed his arms across his chest and stood up straighter.

"Those have to have been the most sincere words I have ever heard you say." He sniffed and raised his head a bit.

"Yes, well don't get use to it pup. That is the most you will be getting out of me until the day I wake up to find I've grown a pussy." And we have Paul back. Nonetheless he managed to lighten the mood in the room.

"Why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat? You look like hell, man. Emily saved you some food, you go and I'll look after her." I gazed down at my mate and back at Paul a couple of times. I really didn't want to leave him alone with her, but his and Sam's words kept ringing in my ears. I knew from listening to the other imprinted wolves minds that the welfare of the imprint would impact our own wellbeing, but at the same time ours influenced theirs as well. Should she wake to find me this bad it would distress her.

So reluctantly I stood up, gave a pat on Paul's shoulder and made my way downstairs. When I entered the kitchen it was find not only the entire pack, but also their imprints and the Council. I must have really been out of it not to have smelled or heard any of them.

Emily smiled sweetly at me and sat down a large serving platter of food down at the table for me. I hadn't eaten more than a few bites when I looked up to find that Harry and Billy were watching me. I sat down the leg of chicken I had been eating off of and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What?" I was sure with the looks they were sending my way, the same ones I was getting from everyone in the room, that they were aware of my imprinting.

"How are you holding up, Son?" Billy reached out and laid his hand on my wrist. I wanted to be able to swat it away, I liked Billy and all, but I was not looking for pity. Just because no one knew who my imprint was didn't mean it was the end of the world. The Ancestors wouldn't have given her to me if things wouldn't work out in the end….right?

"I'm fine, really. Just tired and hungry." Before I could anything else out we all heard the sounds of crashing followed by Paul cursing. I shot up, knocking my chair down as I did, and bolted upstairs. I was ready to tear Paul apart as I rounded the corner and ran into the room.

My Mate was trying to untangle herself from the blankets she had been wrapped in, unfortunately she was having trouble and was panicking. Her arms were lashing out at Paul as her mouth opened in a silent scream all the while she tried to back away and caused the remaining items on the bedside table to crash onto the floor.

Paul, the idiot, was trying to grab a hold of her. I rushed over and knocked him out of the way. Only a fool wouldn't realize that he was what was scaring her. I gathered her up in my arms and she stilled immediately. When I looked down at her I noticed several tears slipping from her eyes. I wiped them away and gave her a soft smile. She didn't return it, but she did lean into my hand.

"It is ok now, he isn't going to hurt you." I kept my voice in a whisper, unwilling to frighten her any more. Sadly Paul really was an idiot. I heard him huff and come to stand beside us. My Mate cringed and hid further into my chest.

"I don't know what is wrong with her. I was just sitting next to her and when she woke up she went crazy. It only got worse when she tried to get up, but couldn't. She kept trying to claw me." I don't think I had ever seen Paul look as stunned as he did at the moment.

"You scared her, Stupid." Paul just looked at us looking as confused as ever. I shook my head. Neither of us said anymore as everyone that had been downstairs now piled into the tiny room. My Mate squirmed in my arms and I could heard the increase of her heartbeat and smell the fear on her. There were too many people.

My wolf kicked in and I found myself growling at everyone. Thankfully Sam realized what was going on and ushered everyone out. At least almost everyone. He remained just inside the room with Old Quil and Emily at his side.

"Is she alright?" I nodded while I tried to contain the growls that wanted to erupt at the fact that there were still people in the room. But I knew it would be a stupid thing to growl at my Alpha, worry about my mate or not.

Old Quil took a careful step forward, his hands up in the air. Sam and Emily remained by the door.

"I need to take a look at her Embry, make sure she didn't tear anything open." I resisted the urge to actually snap at him as he came closer. He was right, with the way she was thrashing she could have hurt herself pretty badly.

I moved so that way I was leaning against the headboard of the bed and my Mate was up against my chest. She tried to get away as Old Quil sat down beside us, I could smell her fear it was so thick around her. With one arm I slid it around her waist as held her tightly, the other I lifted so I could run my fingers through her hair. This seemed to calm her a little, though she still started to buck as Old Quil grabbed onto her arm.

It finally took not only myself, but Sam and Emily to hold her down long enough for him to check her over. Thankfully she hadn't hurt herself. Once they were done I asked them to leave, or tried to ask them. It came out as more of a demand. I was lucky that my Alpha understood what I was feeling. I remember when the accident with Emily happened, he almost beat up the doctor caring for her. It didn't matter that none of them meant no harm to her. The pull to protect one's imprint is stronger than anything.

Once everyone had left I curled my Mate against my chest, inwardly sighing when she willingly snuggled against me. I ended up running my hand through her hair and down her back as I whispered softly to her that she was safe. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep like that.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I plopped down in one of the chairs in the front room, Emily for once not yelling at me to be careful. Seeing Embry's imprint as we did brought down the reality of the situation. No one knew who this girl was, why she was out in the woods nude as the day she was born. Or how long she had been there.

It was obvious that she couldn't speak, as she had made not a sound as we held her down. The scent of fear was so thick around her I could still smell it radiating off of her as I sat in the front room. I think we had all believed that once she woke things would be clearer. Perhaps she would tell us her name and where she came from, it was clear she would be unable to tell us these things.

She seemed more animal than human, and I didn't want to contemplate what that could mean. I heard a bit of a squeak from the wheels of Billy's chair as he rolled up beside me.

"Everything happens for a reason, Sam. She would not been brought to us if things were not suppose to work out in the end. Embry imprinted on her for a reason, it may take awhile but I am sure things will be fine." I ran a hand through my hair and looked around me at the room filled our family. Each member, wolf, imprint or Council member all worried for the couple in the room up the stairs.

"But how long will it take you think? How long till he gets to have his happily ever after?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about how long it took, first this chapter was a pain in my ass to write. I finally got it, so hopefully it sounds ok and not forced. Second, as I've said I deal with migraines and well had one for a few days now. I actually look like someone punched me in the face my eyes are so bruised from it.

Anyway, hopefully it won't take me so long next chapter.

I also want to point out something, everyone will noticed that in this story Paul, while an ass sometimes, isn't going to be all that much of a bastard. He is actually going to be nice to Bella, and that really is because she is so much like a child in this story and well, never fell in love with a vampire.

And in with Bella, as she was so young and watching her parents get murdered was so tragic her brain will have blocked all of that out, so no she does not remember anything from her human life. Not her parents, nothing at all. So that is going to help explain her actions in the coming chapters.

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't Own!


	4. Silent Explorations

Chapter Three: Silent Explorations;

* * *

(Sam's POV)

It had been a couple of hours since the girl first woke up. Every few minutes someone would walk upstairs to check on the two. Quil was at the moment just stepping off the bottom step, for what I was sure was the first time, he didn't wear a huge smile on his face.

"They are both still asleep. What I don't get is why she hasn't made any sound." He sat down on the couch beside Jake, young Claire that had been staying the week curling up in his lap as she instinctually knew her wolf needed her.

"I think she is mute Quil. I'm not sure if she is deaf as well though." There was silence again until Emily stood up. She had that determined look on her face, the same one she got whenever one of the pack was being stubborn and wouldn't do as she wanted.

"Well, we are not helping anything by just sitting here with vacant looks. Kim, grab Claire and come into the kitchen. We need to get lunch started. Jake, Seth, would you two do me the favor and go and grab the two boxes from the basement marked "Emily's?" I think she might be able to fit my old high school clothes." She stood with her hands on her hips as those she instructed did as she asked. It had become apparent quite early to the pack that unless I told them otherwise to obey Emily. Disobedience resulted in her refusing to cook, disobedience on my part resulted in her refusing anything in the bedroom. Needless to say Emily pretty much had the pack at her beck and call.

She continued to stare at the rest of us in the room like we were stupid children. Eventually she huffed out and flung her hands in the air.

"Oh for goodness sake! Go and do something!" She turned and headed into the kitchen. Of course she was right, sitting here did nothing.

"Paul take Leah and I want you two to look around where you found the girl. Maybe see if there is anything you can find that might help us figure out who she is or what happened to her.

"Quil and Jared I want you to take patrols right now. There is no reason for us to become lax." They all nodded and headed out the door, once they were gone I looked over to where the twins were sitting and twiddling their thumbs. I nodded my head towards the door and they bolted. It didn't matter what they did, as long as they weren't just sitting in the front room when Emily came back in.

Harry, who was leaning against the wall, stood up straight and ran his hand through his hair.

"I think I'm going to go down to the police station and see if they have anything about a missing girl." I wasn't really sure about anything coming from that, but we needed to check all avenues.

"Ok, Billy why don't we take a walk?" A small smile lifted his lips, even though what we would be doing could easily be done sitting down it would be better to be out of the house. As we were on our way out of the door I noticed that Old Quil was still sitting in his chair by the stairs. I looked at him with a raised brow and he huffed indignantly.

"No woman is going to tell me what to do. I am going to sit right here, that girl upstairs is still injured. What good will it do her if I am gone if she needs help?" Good point. I didn't say anything, just hoped for Embry's sake Old Quil and Emily wouldn't get into one of their famous rows.

* * *

(Embry's POV)

The shifting of my mate in my arms woke me. I looked down to see her face scrunched up and I knew she was in pain. I ran my hands through her hair and down her nightgown clad back. She looked up at me as I did and I could see the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

I stopped moving my hand along her back and brought it up to slide over her bottom lip that was quivering as she tried not to cry. She really was beautiful. Even though her skin was covered in various bruises in different stages of healing and her hair had yet to be washed.

Her skin was still as white as a cloud and silky to the touch. Her eyes were a dark coffee, and her hair which went past her hips once brushed reminded me of melted chocolate. My finger brushed under one eye along her cheekbone, carefully tracing it to her nose which I continued on down the bridge till I bopped lightly on the tip. Even though I could still see the pain in her eyes she gave me a sweet smile.

"You are safe now." She looked at me with confusion and lifted her uninjured arm and copied what I had just done to her. Only after she bopped my nose and lifted my head up to quickly plant a soft kiss on the tip of her finger.

She puckered her lips a few times and even kissed her own fingers, her brows continuously scrunched in bewilderment. She was so cute, mostly as I lifted my hand back up and she planted a soft kiss on my fingers. I wanted so much just to kiss those lips which she was now biting, but I feared it would be too much and scare her.

A blush started to rise in her cheeks and she ducked her head, but I could still see that she was watching me through half closed lids. I set my fingers hand under her chin and slowly lifted it so she was looking right at me.

"Don't hide from me, ever." I wasn't sure if she understood what I was saying, but she gave me a small smile. I took her hand and placed it on my chest.

"I'm Embry…Embry." She looked at her hand and then lifted it to bop at my nose again. I caught her hand and rested it against my chest again.

"Embry." I then rested my hand on her chest. I had seen this done in countless movies, I knew it was silly, but what other way was there to communicate to her? I half expected her to say Embry and point at herself if she had been able to speak.

"I wish you could tell me your name." The hand that was on my chest slid till it was just over my heart, her eyes slowly closing as I was sure she could feel it beating. Hoping that she wouldn't slap me I slid mine down to her heart. She just opened her eyes and gave me a huge smile. Our hearts were already beating in sync.

We stayed like that for a moment before she removed her hand and bopped her own nose and then mine. I copied her and held her close as she curled up in my arms. It was sometime later that Emily came in with a huge try of food for both myself and my mate.

My girl stiffened in my arms and refused to relax until we were once again alone in the room. I sat her up and pulled the tray onto my lap and handed her a sandwich. She just stared at it a moment like she wasn't sure what it was. I caught her eyes and bit into my own and watched as she hesitantly bit into hers. The look on her face made me want to laugh.

Her face scrunched up and she allowed the food to fall from her mouth and onto the bed. I picked it up and placed it back on the tray as I continued to watch her. She opened the sandwich and pulled out the meat and slowly ate that. Though it didn't look like she enjoyed it very much.

I handed her a cupcake that Emily had brought us, a white cake with butter flavoring that was my favorite. My Mate sniffed at it a few times before biting into it. Once she did her eyes became large and she practically inhaled the rest. She could give any of the pack a run for their money when it came to devouring their meal.

I was able to get her to take a drink of some milk, though she seemed weary of the glass it was in. Once we had finished and I had set the tray back on the table I curled her back into my side. Her eyes were growing heavy, but before she fell asleep she bopped her nose and then mine. I returned the favor and just held her as she slept.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I pushed Billy along over the dirt, both of us quieting whenever someone walked past.

"Sam, do you really think Harry will find out anything?" His tone wasn't curious, it was more incredulous. I was sure his thoughts were along the same as mine.

"No, of course not. But it is worth a try, and I actually hope he does find something. At least we would know who she is, if not…" I trailed off not really wanting to get into what was going to happen if Harry was not successful.

"She is like a wild animal, Sam. I doubt she has been around other humans in a long time. If she is missing I think it would have been reported a long time ago." I had been afraid of that. This girl looked and acted like something wild. Even the way she defended herself against Paul. The only one she seemed comfortable with was Embry, and I was sure it was just because her instincts were picking up on the imprint.

"Embry and Paul both told me that she smelled like real wolves when they found her, but even stranger is how she reacted when Paul and I were phased. Not even a hint of fear in her eyes. She actually petted us." I knew Billy had his theories that same as I, but I figured neither of us wanted to say them out loud yet. Even though we knew Harry was headed in a dead end we both hoped he would find something.

* * *

Author's Note: Is Embry the cutest or what? Hm?

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	5. Inconceivable

Chapter Four: Inconceivable

* * *

(Sam's POV)

A couple of hours after Emily shooed everyone away, Billy and I returned. Harry was already inside waiting, and as we had figured no one of our little wolf girl's description had been reported missing within the last few months. He even checked back as far as two years, but couldn't find anything.

One by one the boys returned, leaving only Quil and Jared out on patrols. Leah sat on a chair by the door and crossed her arms across her chest. I knew she pretty much was going to ignore everyone else for the rest of the day.

I looked at Paul, he still had the same uneasy expression on his face. Paul was always one that would either get mad or make a joke when something uncomfortable happened. This time it looked like he was actually bothered.

"Did you find anything?" He sat down on the couch and looked at me while running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe, I don't really know. Her's was the only human smell out there, all the rest were wolves and the normal wildlife. We tracked her scent for a few miles north. It was always mixed with the scent of real wolves.

"Besides that we think we may have figured out how she got hurt. A couple of feet away from where we found her there was a huge stone sticking up out of the ground. The tip was pointed and sharp, not to mention covered in her blood. The only thing I can think is that she tripped, broke her leg and cut her arm on that." I nodded and looked over at Billy. The more we learned the more it became obvious that we might be right. Though it still was a little inconceivable.

"How strong was the scent of wolf where you guys found her?" He looked at me strangely, but answered.

"Not as strong as it was about a forth a mile back." That explained why she was found alone. Most likely wandering on her own.

"I wonder why her pack was so far away?" Everyone but Billy looked at me with scrunched brows at this.

"If she had wandered away I am sure we might be seeing her pack soon. You should be on the lookout Sam, we don't know how they might react to our taking one of their pups." I was sure we could handle a pack of real wolves, they had nothing on us in size and strength. But Billy was right, they might try to attack if they catch her scent on us.

Before anyone could respond a loud crash came once again from upstairs followed this time by sounds of disgust from Embry. Jake and Seth both started laughing as it became apparent what had just happened. Paul on the other hand shot up and ran up the stairs, I followed quickly after.

Once we opened the door it was to Embry standing beside the bed, his imprint hunched over the side and both covered in sick. I heard Emily coming up behind me and her little gasp of 'oh' as she took in the scene. She pushed her way into the room and kneeled beside the girl, who instantly backed away.

"Emily, get over here. Let Embry deal with it." She looked up from where she was kneeling, one hand outstretched towards the girl.

"Sam! She is sick, and Embry doesn't seem to be doing anything." I shook my head, if she had been looking behind her she would have realized that Embry was doing a little more than she thought. He was crunched low, his eyes going back and forth from his mate and mine.

"Emily, now! You are scaring her. Now get over here!" She looked behind her and as soon as she saw Embry she visibly jolted and started to slowly move towards me, never turning her back on Embry. It took all I had in me not to crouch in the same position as Embry, he was after all a threat to my mate. But I knew should I show any aggression it could set him off and both imprints could end up hurt or dead.

As soon as Emily was within arms reach I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her behind me.

"Go downstairs, you can get Jake to bring up what is needed to clean this up, but you are to stay down there. Is that clear?" She only made a quiet 'yes' and left. I held my hands up in front of me and stared Embry straight in the eyes, never once looking over at the girl on the bed.

"It's ok Em, she is safe. No one is going to hurt her, but she needs to be cleaned up. Jake will be up in a few minutes with some supplies, but right now I need you to relax." Slowly he stood up straight and took a few deep breaths. Once he was calm he carefully sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled his mate into his arms.

The poor girl was in tears and clutching at her stomach. I noticed the empty tray on the table covered in empty plates and glasses. It looked like things were going to be a bit more difficult than we thought.

"Sorry Sam, I just reacted when I saw that she was scared. I never meant to upset or hurt Emily." I held up one hand further and stepped into the room.

"It's ok, I know how hard it is to ignore the impulse to protect her from everything. You are new to this, you will get a hold on it soon enough." He smiled weakly at me and went back to comforting his mate. Jake came up a few minutes later with a bucket of water and several rags. He set them in the room and left just as quickly.

I shook my head and let out a small laugh. We all turn into huge wolves and kill bloodsucking leeches, but a little bit of vomit sends us almost screaming from a room.

"Get her cleaned up and when you are done bring her downstairs." He looked back at the cleaning supplies and then at me.

"We need some clean clothes." He didn't even get all of it out before Paul was out of the room and soon back with another nightgown and a clean pair of shorts. After setting them on the floor by the door we both left and returned downstairs.

"Is she ok? You think we should send Old Quil up to have a look at her." Emily was wringing her hands as she stood by the entrance to the kitchen.

"She will be ok. I'm guessing that lunch didn't settle well with her stomach." Emily winced at this, I was sure she was going to blame herself for this.

"It's no one's fault, Em. So just calm down. We weren't fully sure, but I think it is safe to say that Billy and I were right. She is just not used to processed foods, everything is most likely to rich. Plus all of the dyes and crap they put in foods now." Leah made a scoffing noise from her chair.

"Great, so now what? Are we suppose to start buying all that expensive organic stuff now just so we don't upset her delicate stomach?" I ignored the snide tone in her words and simply addressed the whole room.

"Or we could hunt." She rolled her eyes at this. Of course, anything at all to do with imprinting pissed of Leah. I understood, but she needed to learn to hold her tongue. Embry would have been protective of his mate no matter what, but with her being mute and this innocent he would be doubly so.

"This is great, so now we all have to cater to this little wild girl. I always said that imprinting was a curse, this just proves it. Embry doesn't need this, she can't even speak for fuck's sake! Fate really screwed things up for him big time didn't it?" I could hear Embry as he stopped what he was doing and had it not been for the fact that his mate was his first priority I was sure he would have been down here trying to bite Leah's head off.

"We all know what your opinion is on this matter, but right now you need to keep them to yourself. So keep your mouth shut." I saw her wince as I used the Alpha voice on her, but we really didn't need a fight breaking out between her and Embry.

I sighed in relief as Embry continued what he was doing before Leah opened her mouth.

* * *

(Embry's POV)

Once Sam and Paul had shut the door I looked over to my mate. She was at least no longer throwing up, which was a relief. Though she still was shaking and crying softly. I nudged her chin up with one hand and bopped her nose as I had done before. She gave me a watery smile and bopped mine.

I pulled back from her as I stood from the bed. Ok, I wasn't sure what to do. When I was sick when I was younger my mother always cleaned things up for me, and the last time I got sick since then was when Quil had dared me to eat raw dear while phased.

Well first things first, I needed to get her cleaned up. The floor and the bed could always wait. I picked her up in my arms and carried her into the bathroom and set her on the edge of the sink. I looked around the room and sighed as I realized just what I was going to have to do.

Yes she was my mate, and yes eventually I was hoping that I would get to be with her in that way. But at the moment she was like a child and even though I had already seen her nude I was finding myself nervous. I took a deep breath, ignoring the acid smell of vomit, and grabbed a hold of her nightgown and pulled it off of her.

She was beautiful, more so now that Emily had scrubbed her skin down. I pulled a washrag from the cabinet and started the water in the sink. Slowly I started washing across her face and down her chest. All the while trying not to think about the swell of her chest or their pretty pink tips.

Leah being a bitch downstairs helped settle my thoughts, though it also made me want to rip apart the shewolf. Thankfully Sam shut her up before I did something stupid.

Once she skin was cleaned I grabbed a toothbrush and paste. It took a moment but I was able to get her to open her mouth. Sadly this was something she really disliked. She squirmed and tried to spit it all out, which of course ended up with me having to rewash her chest and face. I stepped back once she was clean and smelling fresh.

I on the other hand still needed to clean as well. I stood there a moment just staring at her. I needed to get myself cleaned, but I really didn't want to leave her in the other room alone. With a sigh I grabbed another washrag and peeled my vomit soaked shorts off.

Most girls would have been blushing or something at a man just striping in front of them, but not my mate apparently. She cocked her head to the side and looked down. Her brows were scrunched and she was biting her lip. A most inappropriate thought flashed through my mind at that moment. I found myself wondering if she liked what she saw. I quashed the thought away, that was not something to be thinking about at the moment.

I had to stand next to her in order to wet the rag, this of course just but me in range of her reach. I stood still, completely shocked as I felt her fingers resting on my hip. When I looked at her she was still looking down. Only now she looked curious. I saw her hand moving and I jumped back.

"Um, yeah none of that right now, ok?" She just looked up at my eyes and back down. Oh God she was going to kill me.

I washed as quickly as I could. It wasn't that I was not flattered or wanted my mate to touch me, but at the moment it seemed almost wrong. She was so much like a child, so innocent.

Once I was done I realized I forgot the clothes in the other room and so I carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her back into the room and dressed the both of us. I took a few towels and set them on the bed and floor. That would have to do for now.

When I turned back my mate and pulled the nightgown off. I pinched the bridge of my nose and went and put it back on her, though she did struggle a little. I slipped her arms around my neck and picked up and headed downstairs.

The front room was empty so I headed outside where I could hear everyone talking. My mate squirmed even more and held onto me tighter as she noticed the people around her.

"Alright, what is this all about Sam?" Maybe I shouldn't have spoken so harshly, but my mate should be in bed not outside.

"I want to test something. Billy and I have a theory about what happened to her, or at least a bit of what has happened to her. I want you to remain as calm as possible and remember we are not going to hurt her at all. Ok?" I nodded, though I was a bit afraid about what they were going to do.

Sam approached us first, then Jake, Quil, Paul and so on and so forth till each and everyone of the pack members had come to try and say hello to my mate. She just shrank into me and hid her face in my neck each and every time.

Then Jake and Jared went into the woods and phased. When they walked out and up to us my mate did the strangest thing. Her face lit up in a huge smile and she reached over and pet their noses. Most everyone stood in shock as she pulled Jake's face closer and hugged his muzzle.

"Ok, Embry stand back a bit and make sure she is watch us." I had a feeling what they were about to do, but I really couldn't guess what her reaction was going to be.

I leaned against the house and took her chin in my hand and turned her face towards Sam that now stood beside Jake and Jared and the others. One by one the rest of the pack phased. I expected my mate to try and run away, but she just cocked her head again and looked at them confused.

She didn't back into me more as they approached, just held her hand out to touch each of their muzzles. Then without warning Sam phased back as she had her hand on his nose. Her arm flew back to her side and she just stared at him, this time at least not squirming away. Of course, then her eyes traveled down.

"Shit Sam, could you get some shorts on….now?" I swore I saw a blush on his face as he realized where her eyes were. I pulled her face to look back and me. She just blinked. Once Sam was dressed he came over to stand beside us.

"Sorry about that. It hadn't occurred to me that…well that she…anyway…" Yeah he was blushing.

"It's alright, though what was all that about?" He looked down at Billy as he rolled up to us.

"Just a test. It seemed strange how she was so easy around us as wolves but was having problems with us in our human bodies." That was something I had wondered about, I seemed to be the only one she was fine around and I figured that had to do with the imprint.

"Ok, so what do you make of it?" Sam slid a hand through his hair and looked down at the girl in my arms.

"Paul and Leah followed her scent a couple of miles north, her scent was always mixed with that of real wolves. Harry could find nothing about a missing girl that looks like her, and well the way she acts…." He left it there and my mind quickly started painting a picture of my wild girl with a pack of wolves.

"You can't mean she was….but that is ridiculous…" He lifted a brow and looked at my mate once again.

"Really? I say the evidence in your arms. And it is not like this sort of thing has never happened, there have been cases. Rare yes, but it has happened." I nodded and held my girl just a little tighter.

"Ok, so yeah it would explain a lot. I just can't believe." Leah scuffed as she came back into view after phasing back and dressing.

"Oh believe it, how ironic. A real wolf girl for the wolf boy. Romanic isn't it?" I just ignored her and turned around so I could head back inside. The bedroom still needed to be cleaned up and I really didn't want my mate outside much longer. She needed to rest and heal.

As I walked up the stair she rested her head on my chest and was asleep before I even reached the top.

* * *

Author's Note: Well you would have gotten this sooner, but I ended up with a cold. But while not over it I'm feeling better. Now anyone that has read Nightingale will know what I don't hold back on the yucky stuff when caring for a person, so no this story isn't going to be one where for some reason she just doesn't seem to have to use the bathroom or have her monthly or anything. Bella in here is basically completely wild so expect some messy things coming, though I will not be gross either.

I also need help with what the pack are going to call Bella, I want somesort of endearment, but the only thing that comes to mind is Little Princess and I really don't like that. So if anyone has suggestions please tell me! I could really use your help.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	6. What Is In A Name?

Chapter Five: What Is In A Name?;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

I leaned back on the couch and held my mate closer to me. She took in a breath and just laid her head on my chest. Since yesterday when Sam and the others phased in front of her she had become a little more comfortable around everyone else.

I stroked her hair, ignoring the fact that it still hadn't been washed properly. With her leg in a splint we would not be able to set her in the tub, and we weren't sure what she would do if we tried to lean her head back into the sink. So for now Emily had brought in cornmeal and an old pair of pantyhose to cover her hairbrush. Though it didn't get her hair completely clean it did get rid of a lot of the oil and grime.

We were currently in the middle of a pack meeting, only this time it was not over leeches or patrols. One of the rules about this whole werewolf thing was that those who did not need to know didn't. And my mother didn't need to know.

This never really created too many problems. At first my running off constantly in the middle of the night with no real explanation caused a strain between us, but once she realized that my grades were still above average and that the Council looked to me just like Sam she calmed down. Though I had a feeling that if I brought home a mute wild girl with a broken leg, she might just snap.

Sam and Emily offered to allow her to live with them, they already housed whatever wolf needed a place to sleep after patrols. Paul practically already lived here, though I think it really had more to do with Emily's cooking than anything.

As much as I wanted to be by my mate's side constantly I knew that wouldn't be possible until after my graduation. Which thankfully was just around the corner. Quil and I had already looked at houses, we had figured early on that it would be easier and cheaper that way.

My mate pulled at the edge of her nightgown she was wearing and once again tried to pull it off while she sat in my lap. This seemed to be an ongoing battle. She was used to being completely nude and hated clothes. This morning I had left her on the couch as I had followed Sam and the pack outside in order to phase so Jake and Seth could share the information of their nighttime patrol. Once we returned inside it was to the sight of my mate naked and glaring at the silky gown in her hand.

I had rushed to redress her, of course this was not as easy as you would think it would be. She was kicking at me with her good leg, trying to claw the gown as I pulled it over her head. She even tried to rip it once I had it on her.

I grabbed her hand and placed it back in her lap, though I refused to let go. She looked up at me with a scowl on her face and I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head 'no.' Her eyes narrowed, though I wasn't sure if it was because she understood what I meant or because I was holding her hand tightly.

"You know we really should figure out what to call her. I mean we can't keep saying Embry's mate or the wolf girl all the time." Paul had a point, I really didn't want to continuously call her mate for the rest of our lives.

"How about, Lawatsakil? We could call her Watty for short." I stared blankly at Quil, Lawatsakil was pretty, but Watty? No…fucking…way.

"Or Kil." Thankfully Jake was beside him and smacked him in the back of the head for me.

"We are not calling my mate Kil." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the chair he was in front of.

"There is always Lupa or Lupita. Both I think appropriate considering where she came from." I looked down at my mate, I wondered what her name actually was.

"Lupa I think." Paul stood up and came to kneel before the both of us, he held out his hand and my girl stared at it a moment. Paul slipped his hand under hers and held it when it was obvious she wasn't going to take it on her own.

"Hello Lupa." He gave her the largest genuine grin I had ever seen on his face, slowly she returned it. I had never seen Paul act this way with anyone, not even Claire. He delighted in annoying that girl. When I looked around at everyone else in the room I noticed I wasn't the only one surprised.

Paul stood up and allowed her hand to drop back to her lap. He headed for the door without a word and left. What was up with him?

"Lupa, that's pretty. We could call her Lulu." Seth was smiling widely and I could see everyone nodding. Guess Lulu it is then.

* * *

When Paul finally came back he had a huge deer slung over his shoulders. The thing was almost bigger than he was and its neck looked like it was practically torn off. Guess he decided to hunt the wild way. Jake and Sam went out and helped his dress it, and surprisingly enough when Lulu watched from the window she never cringed. The same thing could not be said for both Kim and Emily who retreated towards the kitchen, saying something about making room in the freezer for the venison.

Dinner was interesting that night. Emily had taken a fresh deer steak and broiled it for Lulu, hoping that with little grease she wouldn't get sick. Not that there was anything to worry about. Lulu had poked at it before picking it up, sniffing it and taking one bite. She promptly spit it out.

Emily looked insulted, and though I felt sorry for her, I knew it had nothing to do with her ability to cook. I had gone into the kitchen and took one of the steaks from the fridge and set the raw meat in front of Lulu. I hadn't thought it was possible for any of us wolves to become nauseated, but one by one I saw the rest of the pack set their chicken down on their plates in disgust as Lulu ripped apart the bloody flesh like an animal.

Emily was appalled, but Paul jumped in before she could really get upset. He figured that she has been eating this way for a long time, that if we worked at it we could slowly get her used to cooked meat. Her stomach just was not used to anything else at the moment.

Once dinner passed and the others left on patrol or to their own houses I hurried upstairs to put Lulu to bed. I owed Jake one after he called my mother and told her I was staying the weekend at his house. I really hated the idea of leaving my mate so soon.

Lulu squirmed in my arms, her good leg moving up and down as she did so. I sighed and stood up from bed. The first time she had done something like this I had simply thought she was getting fussy, no doubt tired of having to sit still. That thought had been shot when she peed. It hadn't occurred to me that she wouldn't know to go into the bathroom when she had to go. It wasn't until that moment that I realized she would basically need to be potty-trained.

I lifted Lulu in my arms and carried her into the bathroom, and got her situated on the stool. The introduction of the toilet had been entertaining to say the least. The first time I sat her on it she just stared up at me. I found myself setting her on the sink and having to actually demonstrate. That had been an experience, thankfully she had quickly understood. Though once we flushed the thing she let out a silent scream and I had to catch her as she just about fell on the floor.

After Lulu tapped the toilet paper roll I knew she was finished. She at least didn't fall as I flipped the handle.

I pulled the blankets up over us as soon as we returned to bed. When I looked down at her she was smiling sweetly and before I could realize what was happening she had bopped both our noses before falling asleep. I repeated the gesture, for the time being I knew that would be our way of kissing.

* * *

Author's Note: Short I know, sorry but it seemed a good place to end it at the moment. And I want to say thankyou to everyone that helped me with the names. For those that want to know, Lawatsakil is Quileute for wolf(Thanks to ynotjacob, thanks Sugar!), the others are Lupa:She-wolf and Lupita;little wolf.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	7. The Courses

Chapter Six: The Courses;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

The weeks went by faster than I ever remember. It had already been almost four weeks since I found Lulu in the woods. Harry was no closer to finding out who she really was or where she came from, though Billy and Sam didn't believe we would ever find out.

Most of the pack has taken to Lulu, mostly Paul. I had never before seen him act the way he does around her. Besides Leah, who of course still didn't like my mate, I had expected to have the most problems with Paul. Instead he goes out several times in wolf form to hunt, always returning with a rabbit or some other small animal that could easily be dressed and cleaned.

He wouldn't talk to anyone about why he was acting the way he was. Maybe he was embarrassed, though that was far beyond out of character for him. Paul was the kind of guy that could be caught having sex in the middle of the city square and after ask for admission from anyone that had been watching.

So far Leah was the only one that was openly hostile towards Lulu. Though I believe it has more to do with the fact that she was brought to us by the imprint than Lulu herself. If there was one thing she hated more than being a wolf it was the imprint. Not that anyone could blame her. She has had to put up with a lot, a broken heart and all. Not that I would ever let her know I pity her, I would rather like to be able to reproduce in the future.

Emily is still timid around Lulu, though the same could be said for my mate. After the pack had phased in front of her she was fine around them, though she still had problems fully relaxing around those who had never phased. Because of this when she is not in bed healing she is normally out on a lounger in the yard while several of the pack entertain her in wolf form.

Over the course of the past few weeks we have been able to get her to eat a bit more without getting sick. Though her meat is still somewhat bloody on the inside, Emily has been at least searing it on the outside. Lulu gets excited if she sees a cupcake, though I am still weary about allowing her to have anything with sugar. I really do not want a repeat of that first day.

Communication is still a problem as she can neither speak or understand. Though sometimes I thinks she understands more than we realize.

I hear a tapping beside me and look down to see Lulu tapping the roll of toilet paper. This has become such a routine between us that it really doesn't bother me anymore. The nights when I can not stay at Sam's Emily has tried to help as best as she could. She even tried to sleep in the room with her so she could look after her better. None of this worked and ended up just stressing my mate out. In the end, after quite a few arguments with my mother, I moved out of my house and in with Sam and Emily.

That was almost two weeks ago and my mother still won't talk to me. Billy has at least promised to talk to her.

I kneeled down in front of Lulu and grabbed a handful of the soft tissue paper. This was a part that still made me a bit uneasy. Not so much that I wouldn't do it, but until Lulu learned to do it properly it would still bother me just a little bit. This was not what any man had in mind doing when kneeling where I was in front of their mate.

When I pulled back my eyes landed on a strip of red on the paper and I swear my heart stopped. I quickly cleaned her up and with shaking hands set her in bed before practically running downstairs.

I could hear Emily in the kitchen cooking, though when she ever left that room I wasn't sure. Sam was in the front room slouched in his chair watching some badly made movie. He looked up from the tv as I entered the room and started pacing back and forth, my whole body shaking now.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up from the floor to see that he had stood and was now trying to keep me from wearing a hole in his floor.

"Embry? What the hell is wrong?" I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my already messy hair. I was badly in need of a haircut.

"Lulu…she…when…blood….there was blood Sam." I pulled myself from his hold and continued to pace. He didn't say anything for a few minutes before he once again grabbed at my shoulders. This time directing me to sit on the couch. I sat, but I refused to stay still. I was too upset to do that. The balls of my feet bounced on the floor causing my legs to shake, and I just kept running my hands through my hair. I was sure I looked completely insane.

"Ok, now calm down and tell me exactly what is the matter. Did Lulu reopen a wound or what?" He shook my head before forcing myself to calm down. I was so busy counting my breathes that I totally ignored the sounds and smells of others coming into the room.

"When Lulu was in the bathroom, she was bleeding. There was blood on the paper and I just freaked. What if there is something more wrong with her than we….." I was cut off by a loud laughing. When I turned around it was too find Leah bent over in laughter with a pink cheeked Emily beside her, and to top it all off Jared and Jake behind them with their hands on their shaking faces. What was I missing?

"Oh my God this is too funny!" Leah could not speak after that as her laughing had got the better of her and she had to lean against the wall to keep from falling. I am unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Emily shook her head a moment before scowling at her cousin and turning back to me.

"Embry, Sweetie can you tell me how much blood there was?" Emily had always been a nice woman, very sweet and willing to help out with whatever need be for the pack. This was the first time I had ever felt like she was humoring me.

"Not much, just a small line." She nodded her head and shhed Leah as the bitch actually slid to the floor holding her stomach as she laughed even harder. Of course she wasn't the only one laughing, all three of my brothers in the room let out quiet chuckles. Why the hell was this so funny? My Mate was bleeding!

"Embry, I think Lulu just started her period." Period. That one small word brought to mind scenes of mood swings and my mother devouring boxes of mini chocolate donuts. I cringed in my seat.

"You are how old and you didn't realize that?" Jared had joined me on the couch, a small smile on his face at my expense.

"Yeah well, I don't have any sisters, and Mom doesn't like to talk about those things thank God. I've never had to deal with it, how was I to know. All I saw was blood coming from my mate and I freaked." I knew my face was probably bright red. This was something I should have known. I've had girlfriends in the past, though they never talked to me about it. I was of the opinion that there were just some things that should only be known by women and some things that should only be known by men. This was just one of those things. Of course as my mate just happened to be a mute, wild woman raised by real wolves I was beginning to realize all my preconceived concepts in life were going to be thrown right out the window.

This especially rang true as Emily left and returned a moment later with a flat something wrapped in green plastic. She held it out to me and I just stared at it not really wanting to dare to touch it. I looked up at her, down to the thing and back at her. She looked annoyed and quickly took my hand and slapped the thing in it. I stilled like I was waiting for it to do something. After a moment she just huffed.

"Oh for goodness sake! What is it with you men that anything to do with a woman's period freaks you out?" Sam coughed and looked anywhere but at her.

"I'm sorry Em, but seriously something that can bleed for seven days and not die….that is just scary." Emily shot an evil glare at Jake and he just backed away with his hands in the air.

"Whatever! Now Embry, she is your mate and you are going to have to get used to this." I flipped the thing over in my hand a couple of times. I really didn't want to open it and see what it was.

"What is this?" Emily just rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips.

"It is a pad, I didn't think a tampon would have been a good idea." I rose my eyebrow at her, pad, tampon these were foreign words. Ones I really didn't want to have to understand. Of course Emily took the lifted brow as a question for explanation.

"A tampon goes inside, while a pad just goes on her panties…" I held up my hand and thankfully she shut up.

"Wait wait wait….you actually will stick something….you know what, never mind I really don't want to know. Now how does this work?" She shook her head and grabbed my hand. I held onto the…pad…with the tips of my fingers and allowed her to drag me upstairs and into mine and Lulu's room.

Lulu was sitting on the bed looking rather tired. Emily let go of my hand and went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of panties and went into the bathroom yelling out for me to get Lulu and bring her in.

I will tell you now this is something I never wanted to have to do again, but knew I would. Em showed me how to put the pad on and around how many times I was going to have to change the damn thing.

After assuring me that I would do fine and to make sure to tell her if it looks like Lulu is having any problems she left the two of us there on the bed.

I looked over to my mate to find she had fallen asleep. Of course only after taking off her nightgown, at least she had been unable to remove her panties. I was going to have to figure out some way of keeping her clothes on her.

I sighed and laid down covering both of us with the blanket. I was beginning to wonder just what other surprises life had in store for me.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok finally! Sorry it took a bit, I was having trouble with this chapter. I think I've got it now though.

As I've said I'm not going to gloss over some things that might be gross or whatnot, so sorry if this chapter was a bit...yeah. Personally I find it a bit funny.

Now as I've said in other stories when I start writing I'm never sure just how long the story will actually be. Sometimes it end up being a short story like "The Never Ending Road" and other times it turns into a 30+ chapter story like "Fall Into The Sun" is going to be. I'm thinking this story will most likely be 13 to 15 chapters. But we will see.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!


	8. Unfair

Chapter Seven: Unfair;

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Life since Lulu came into our lives has been interesting. Embry has moved fully into my house in order to be close to his mate. While this was necessary, it was still something I was not that happy about. There is very little privacy in the pack, mostly when phased. It is bad enough that the boys have a habit of just showing up at my house, now there is not a moment when Em and I can be alone.

I adore Lulu, just as most all of the pack do. It is just where she is Embry is, and Emily refuses to sleep with me when she knows that Embry would be able to hear. I was currently looking at houses for the two.

The pack have taken Lulu pretty much under their wings, so to speak. All of them, except for Leah of course, have come to see her as one of them. It is not uncommon at all to see one or more of the boys phased and playing around her out in the yard. Lulu just smiles and will pet them and snuggle up against them.

I look out the window where Lulu was currently laying out on the lounger, Paul in wolf form at her side. Paul I think has surprised everyone with how quickly he had taken to the girl. He never tried to upset her and was almost just as protective of her as Embry was. I like to think that I know all my brothers, so you can understand how frustrating it is with Paul confusing behavior.

I watched amazed as Paul burrows his head further against Lulu, the girl's small hands buried in his fur as she holds onto him in a tight hug. I want to understand what brought on this change in him. He still is an ass to the rest of us, he still tries to annoy Claire. But with Lulu he is caring and gentle. I shake my head and return to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. Embry had gone to his mother's with Billy, hopefully to settle things, and should be back very soon. Once he was I was planning on having a word with Paul.

I had just popped the tab on my can when I heard Embry come up to the house and grab Lulu. I waited until I heard him close the door to their room and walked out to find Paul just slipping his shorts back on. I threw him the unopened can and nodded towards the edge of the woods.

He silently followed, the only sound that of the can being opened and a sip being taken. Once we got far enough away I thought Embry wouldn't hear us I leaned against a tree and took a long swig of my beer. The stuff no longer did anything for me, but I still like the taste.

"So what's up Boss?" I rolled my eyes at him as he mimicked me and leaned against another tree. I really hated being called Boss.

"I would like to think that we are friends, not just pack members. And I would like to think that I know you pretty well, considering everything…." I trailed off not really sure what to say. I mean I guess I could go for the direct approach, though not counting the way he is with Lulu the way he normally is the direct approach could end up in a fight.

"Ok…so I'm guessing we are going to have a heart to heart chat. Right, well I left my pussy at home so maybe we can do this another time." And there he was, it was good to know he was in there somewhere.

"Paul, just shut up. The thing is I just, and well everyone actually, has noticed that you have changed a bit…." He lifted an eyebrow and took a drink of his beer.

"I mean you aren't known for your kindness and heart of gold, and yet the way you act around Lulu is well…" The reaction to my words was immediate. His eyes narrowed and the can in his can was crushed in his hand, the beer sloshing out onto the ground.

"Shit, can't I do anything without you all judging me? I know I am an ass, but I assure you I'm not a bastard. Do you all really think so low of me that you expected me to hurt that girl?" I was shocked silent for a moment. There was actual hurt in his eyes, I have never seen anything like that in him before. He normally just got pissed off and yelled.

"No, no it is just I mean we didn't expect you to treat her differently. You tease and rile up Claire, it is unexpected to see you act nicely with Lulu." Paul threw the can a ways from him and dried his hand on his shorts. The anger now on his face was a little frightening.

"Claire and Lulu are miles apart. Damn it Sam, I would never do anything to hurt that girl." I tensed, ready to phase if need be. Luckily he just continued to rant.

"Claire understands, she knows that I don't mean her any harm. That I'm just playing with her. Don't you get it? Claire is damn lucky, Lulu isn't. Lulu can't speak, she can't read. She is little more than a wild animal in a human body right now. If I was to treat her like I do Claire she wouldn't understand and it would hurt her and she wouldn't know why. I…am…not…heartless." He began to pace in short, harsh steps. He looked like a caged animal.

"Lulu will never get to do the things that Claire will, that girl has been out in those woods all these years. All alone. The only reason I can see is that she was abandoned. I wish I knew who had done this to her, who would leave a little girl like her out there. If I ever find them I will tear them apart." To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I knew that Paul would stand to protect any on of the pack and the imprints, but to see the passion and anger on his face because of Lulu, because of what happened to her. It was extraordinary.

"Paul, calm down. I wasn't calling you heartless, I just wanted…." He turned and sneered at me. At least he hadn't phased yet.

"You just wanted to know what was wrong with me. I get it, I know everyone thinks I'm some sort of horrible person, but I'm not. And I would never do anything to hurt someone as innocent as Lulu. Now I've got stuff to do, so if that was all…" I just nodded and watched as he marched off. I was beginning to think that maybe I didn't know the pack as well as I thought.

* * *

(Paul's POV)

I really wish sometimes that Sam wasn't Alpha, I would love to be able to attack his ass. Ok, so I know I'm not the nicest person. I'm rude, cruel, crude and yes a bit of a pervert. But I don't go around town kicking puppies and stealing candy from babies. And I would never, ever hurt someone like Lulu. Not emotionally, physically, or any other way. And it pisses me off that anyone, mostly my Alpha, would assume that I would.

I take a few breaths as I get closer to the house. I don't want to appear upset around Lulu, she is extraordinarily like a wild animal. She can feel when someone is upset and it bothers her. It is one of the reasons I have tried to keep my cool around the pack lately.

Mocking laughter sounds from the front room. Leah. She was the only one that did not like the girl. It was not unexpected, though I guess I had more faith in the woman than I should have. She has mocked and made fun of Lulu not only behind her back, but to her face. I was just thankful that Lulu couldn't really understand what was being said. Though she did seem to understand the tone of Leah's voice.

The hair on my arms stands straight up and I fight the urge to phase as I enter the house and hear what the bitch is saying.

"I don't even know why you bother Emily, you should just throw some raw hamburger in a dog dish and let her eat on the floor. She would probably feel more at home that way, and you want to be the perfect hostess don't you?" I almost bite through my tongue in order not to start yelling. I can hear Embry upstairs, his breathing has picked up and his heart is beating about a million miles a minute. I was sure he was fighting himself to stay by his mate's side. Emily is standing in front of her cousin, her hands on her hips. She looks both hurt and angry.

Knowing that should this continue I would end up phasing in the house, I grab a hold of Leah's arm and drag her outside. Though she is a wolf just as the rest of us, she is still slightly weaker making her struggles worthless. Once we are far enough in the yard I fling her from me, I was barely holding onto my human form.

"What the fuck, Leah? I swear, and they think I'm the heartless one!" Leah was standing just a few feet away from me, she was crouched slightly ready to pounce on me.

"No you are just the pathetic one. You are so gross with the way you are around that girl. She isn't even your imprint, and yet you sit at her feet like a dog. It sick. All of this is sick." She flung her hand towards the house. I clenched my hands into fists. I must not hit girls….I must not hit girls….

"It is not Lulu's fault, why are you treating her this way?" She flung her arms up in the air and gave me an exasperated look.

"God! Am I the only one that finds this wrong? It's not fair." Her voice had quieted at the end and she moved to sit on one of the chairs beside the house. I had never seen her look so tired. I took a few breaths and sat down beside her.

"No it isn't fair." We were silent for a moment, only the sounds of Embry whispering stories to Lulu could be heard.

"Imprinting is a curse, but more so for Embry. Sam and Jared got adults, even Quil got it better than Embry. Claire will grow up and be able to love him. You do get that it is possible that Embry will be forced into a life of celibacy? Never able to fall in love with another woman?" Her head was in her hands. I knew she hated imprinting, hell most of us were not really looking forward to what other type of fucked up drama imprinting would bring into our lives. So far Jared's was the only one that went smoothly.

"I doubt though that he would have it any other way." She made a scoffing noise and flopped further back in her chair.

"Of course he wouldn't. Not now that he actually imprinted, it won't allow him to. But think about the Embry we knew before this screwed up magical shit. Can you honestly say that he would have chosen to be bound forever to a mute woman with the mind of a wild animal?

"Shit Paul, I know everyone is hopeful that she will be able to understand, to learn. But the best we really can hope for is that in the end she ends up like a three year old. Yes it is better than the way she is now, but she won't have the mentality to be a true mate for him. He is never going to get married, never have children, hell he isn't going to ever have sex again. As I said it isn't fair." Unfortunately she was right. Most likely Lulu would never be mentally capable to handle the type of relationship the other wolves had, or would have, with their imprints. Embry would spend the rest of his days taking care of her like an infant.

"It isn't fair for Lulu either you know. She didn't ask for any of this, and I doubt she asked to be abandoned to the wild like she was. In another life she might have been someone, done great things. Instead she is reduced to this." I looked over to Leah. If this wasn't strangely funny. The two wolves in the pack believed to be the Ass and the Bitch, and we were both showing concern. If Sam was shocked over the way I acted around Lulu this was going to render him speechless.

"I know it is not you to do this, but Leah you need to stop this. Be a bitch all you want to everyone else, but stop acting out to Embry and Lulu. Neither of them deserve it, and all it is going to do is antagonize Embry. You have seen how protective the other wolves are of their imprints, Em is going to be worse.

"The others are stronger, Lulu can't protect herself even a little bit. If you continue on Em is just going to attack you." She looked at with one brow lifted and I swore I could feel a bit of a blush come over my face. What the fuck?

"Are you done? All this feelings shit is giving me a stomachache." She stood up and straightened her clothes before starting to head towards the woods.

"Fine, I'm done, but Leah…" She held up her hand and spoke not even turned around to look at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I'll be good and leave them alone." With that she phased and ran off. I sat there a moment longer thinking back on what all I had just said. I looked around realizing that the rest of the pack had yet to come over.

Standing I ran my hands through my hair and headed off to find Quil. He was watching Claire today. I really needed someone I could make fun off right now.

* * *

Author's Note: I know we really didn't have either Bella or Embry in this one, but I thought we needed to see about Paul and Leah. As I said before Paul is going to seem OOC in this one. He is still an ass, just not to Bella/Lulu. And I'm sorry for any Leah fans, just so you know I don't hate Leah at all. In fact she is one of my fav characters. It is well...one; fun to write her like this, and two; she seems to use anger and bitterness to cover all her other emotions.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!


	9. Suds

Chapter Eight: Suds;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

I strained against the hands that were currently latched onto my arms. Paul and Jake were both holding me back against the corner of the room as Old Quil examined Lulu. He had said that today we would most likely be able to take off the splint on her leg and start her walking again. First though he needed to look her over.

It was this reason that my two wolf brothers thought it a good idea to restrain me. I had thought they were over reacting a bit. It was Old Quil for goodness sake, I doubted I would have been bothered with him checking my mate. Sam had just nodded to the two and they grabbed my arms and pulled me back. Now I understood why.

Even though I knew Old Quil was just checking to make sure her leg was healed, as well that she was once again healthy all I could see was another man's hands on my mate. Logically I knew he wasn't going to hurt her or try anything with her, but as we have all found out the wolf is rarely logical.

Lulu looked a bit uncomfortable with the old man, but it seemed to help to have four wolves in the room. Sam was helping Old Quil.

I tried to pull from their grip when I saw Lulu wince as the splint was taken off. Her skin was red and chafed where the splint had constantly rubbed as she moved. Old Quil smiled at her and stood slowly backing towards the door. Though I knew I wouldn't be completely calmed until he was gone completely I was able to relax some the further he got from my mate.

"Everything is fine now. She looks in good shape, but I will come back to check on her again in two weeks." With that he left, Sam following quickly behind. I growled when I was not immediately released. I wasn't going to go and attack the old man, I just wanted to get to Lulu.

"We will let you go, but you have to promise not to try and kill us." Like I was going to concern myself with them when my mate needed me.

"Just let go of me and leave." Thankfully they did. As soon as they were gone I went straight to Lulu. She was running one hand up and down her leg wincing as her fingers brushed across the raw skin. I could see a few tears slide down her cheeks. I carefully wiped them away and pulled her hand from her leg.

"It's ok Lulu, we'll get them cleaned up and something on it. You'll be better soon." She gave me a soft smile and leaned into my body. It seems unbelievable how much I adore this woman, but in the short amount of time since I found her I have fallen for her.

I know part of it is the imprint, but I would like to think that most of it is just her. I mean look at Paul. He is almost just as protective as I am towards her and the few times I have been phased aloneside of him I could see in his mind how much he loves Lulu already. And there was no imprint forcing him.

I set Lulu back against the pillows and go into the bathroom. Though us wolves heal pretty quickly Sam likes to keep different medicines in the house just in case any of the imprints get hurt. I gather what I need and walk back into the room to find Lulu standing and trying to walk.

Though she has a bit of a limp she at least doesn't fall. Hopefully we'll be able to make more progess now that she won't be stuck in bed all the time.

* * *

I hold onto Lulu's shoulders as she makes her way down the stairs. Emily had made a huge dinner, apparently in celebration of Lulu's splint being taken off. I could hear the entire pack as well as Billy in the dinning room already. It had taken us a bit longer to get ready, mostly because now that Lulu was able to move more she was also able to take off her clothes more easily. This had become a constant battle with her.

Lulu hated clothes. She disliked the nightgown she normally wore, but that was nothing to her dislike for what she was currently wearing. Seeing as Emily had made a nice dinner and Lulu could walk I figured she should wear something a bit nicer.

In the clothes that Emily had given lulu I had found a pair of loose fitting jeans and a nice top that actually fit Lulu perfectly. It was a struggle getting those on her. She kicked her legs and swung her arms, twisting and turning as I tried to dress her. When I had finally gotten her shirt on I started on the jeans. She was kicking so hard I hadn't realized that she was also taking her shirt off.

All in all it took me a good hour just to get her dressed and keep her dressed. Even no she would lift a hand to the hem of the shirt like she going to try and take it off.

I helped her down off the last step and we walked into the dinning room where everyone, sans Leah, started clapping. I just rolled my eyes at the silliness of it. She had just recovered from a broken leg, not a broken back. They were acting like she was a child taking her first steps.

The noise in the room was enough to cause Lulu to back away a bit in turn making me growl. Thankfully Paul noticed as shouted out for everyone to shut up. We all sat and thankfully as we started eating everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Leah made a little noise and I followed her line of sight. Beside me Lulu had grabbed a hold of her mostly raw deer steak in her hands and was tearing into it like an animal. This was not unusual behavior, she always ate like this. Then again she had been raised in the wild, she didn't know any other way.

Before Leah could say anything I set my hands on Lulu's and forced her to set her food back down on the plate. I leaned over and took her knife and fork and started to cut the meat into small pieces and then took her hand, wrapping it around the fork.

She looked at me with her head cocked slightly to the side like a curious puppy. Guiding the had with the fork down to the plate I speared a hunk of meat and lifted her hand to her mouth. She opened and allowed me to put it in her mouth and slide the food off.

I did this couple of more times and then showed her as I did it myself. Eventually she caught on and used the fork, clutched tightly in her hands to pick up the meat and eat. When I looked away from Lulu I noticed that everyone had stopped eating and was watching me. I wanted to snap at them, instead I took a few breaths and just continued my own dinner.

Converstaion soon picked up, but it mostly dealt with the fact that patrols were boring as usual, and of course the lastest mind numbing gossip the girls like to share. I pretty much tuned it all out until I heard Billy and Sam talking about Lulu. Harry had still been unable to find anything, not that it was surprising. He was looking far back into the missing persons file and had yet to come up with a lead.

Paul had taken it upon himself to try and follow the trail left by Lulu's wolf pack, but that too had gone cold. It had been too long and the rain had seen to washing much of their scent away. Billy told him it was fruitless anyway. What did he expect to find out if he had found them? They could speak and he wouldn't have been able to read their minds.

The strange thing though that had come from Paul's investigation. It looked as though Lulu had been away from her pack at least two days before we found her, though she had only been injured an hour or so before. No one could figure out why. Had she left on her own and gotten lost, or had they left her? It really didn't make sense.

"You know Embry, now that she can stand you should probably give her a bath or shower." Emily's soft voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"I already planned on it. I went out this morning to get some bath things for her." And that had been an adventure. I never realized just how many things and how many choices women had. I had walked down the aisle marked shampoo and was bombarded with a colorful display of bottles.

While I was still living with my mother she always just bought all my stuff for me when she went shopping. And since I had moved in here I have been stealing Sam's. I normally used just plain old shampoo, I hadn't known that there were different kinds for different kinds of hair.

I had stood in front of those shelves for a good half hour just reading each bottle. There was shampoo for oily hair, for dry hair, for colored hair, for curly hair. There was special shampoos for damaged hair, for normal hair, for combanation hair. Whatever that had meant. There had been some for clean, weightless hair.

Some smelled like green apples, others like coconut, strawberry, vanilla, and some like orchid. Which seemed just to be the fancy word for vanilla.

Then some had things on it like coral, tangerine, mystic woods, and majestic oceans. Not that I was sure what those last two were suppose to smell like. Wet rotting trees and fishy sea water perhaps? Then the one that left me staning with my brows furrowed, extract of pearl. How the hell do you extract anything froma pearl?

Eventually some random girl that had been watching me had come over asking if I would like some help. I thought I was finally saved. She was a woman, she would know just what to get. I was mistaken. She ended up asking me all sorts of questions about Lulu after I told her I had to get her some new bath things.

Most questions I couldn't answer. What was her favorite scent, what kind of skin did she have, her hair type and so on and so forth. In the end I just told her she had soft skin and pretty hair. The girl looked at me like I was not only crazy but the worlds dumbest man. I decided next time I would just ask Emily if she would pick them up for me.

One by one everyone started for the front room as they finished dinner. All but Leah, she shot out of the house as fast as she could. She only came because Sam wanted her to make nice with the whole pack. He was all about strength in unity. That was all fine and well, but the problem was we all knew she was still in love with him. It would have been kinder just to let her go off to do what she wanted.

I stood up as soon as Lulu and I finished and started ushering her upstairs.

"Hey Em, why don't you two join us?" Quil was leaning against the doorway that lead to the front room. I could hear as everyone shuffled to find a place to sit and start the movie. I just shook my head.

"Not right now. Lulu may be getting more comfortable about everyone, but I don't want to push it. I think I'm just going to get her shower and we will hit the hay." Quil nodded, but remained standing there.

"I know it isn't really the same thing, I mean the way Claire and Lulu are. But I think I could at least understand more than anyone how things are for you so…so well…if you ever need to talk Man, I'm here." I stared blankly at him for a moment trying to figure out how to word what I wanted to say so it wouldn't sound mean. I knew Quil just wanted to help, he was one of my best friends.

"Thanks, I wish you could help, but I don't think you could. It really isn't anywhere near the same. You don't see Claire in the way that Sam and Jared see their imprints yet. But I do, with Lulu I mean. Her mind may be a child, but the rest of her isn't.

"You can't even imagine how hard it is trying not to think of her in that way." I refused to do anything with her while she was unable to fully comprehend what it was we were doing. Quil gave me a tight smile and nodded before going back into the front room. Sadly this was something none of the pack could help me with.

* * *

I had left Lulu in the bedroom as I went to get the shower ready. I set out everything that I had got that morning along with a towel and washrag. I started the water, making sure that it wasn't too hot or cold and went back into the room. Lulu was of course already stripped of her clothes.

She was just throwing her jeans across them room when I came in. She looked over at me and bit her lip, like she thought I was going to get upset. Had this been under different circumstances I would have. I just walked over and took her arm. She followed without struggle.

She looked confused for a moment when I led her to the shower. She took a step back when she saw the water running. Of course this wasn't going to be easy. So far most everything that I have been able to teach her as been my example, this I was guessing would be no different. So I stripped down and stepped into the shower, one arm extended towards her.

After only a moment she took it and followed me under the water. I could see the shock on her face as she felt the warm water hit her. I picked up a bottle of the shampoo that the girl at the store had helped me choose and squeezed a bit into my hand. My nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of sandalwood and vanilla.

Lulu luckily didn't struggle as I lathered up her hair, though it took about half the bottle with how long it was. I slicked the same amount of conditioner in her hair. It was while I was working the tangles out that I realized why she hadn't tried to fight me. I hadn't noticed where she had been looking, I foolishly believed she was just keeping her head down in order to make it easier. I needed to learn to pay more attention.

I gasped as I felt her small hand wrap around me. I fought with myself to keep my hips still and brought one hand down to grasp her wrist and pry her fingers from around me. She looked up at me with those damned curious eyes. I just shook my head.

"No, Lulu. Please don't do that." I wasn't sure how much control I would have if she didn't stop. Of course in trying to calm myself I forgot about her other hand as it continued to explore where her other hand left off. I jumped back and almost slipped on my ass.

When I looked at her she was actually giggling at my reaction. I took a breath and steeled myself. I forced Lulu to turn the other way and rinsed out her hair and scrubbed her down. All the while trying not to think about where my hands were going and what they were doing as I sudsed her body.

As soon as I was clean I led her out of the shower and turned off the water. I would take a shower to clean myself in the morning. Right now I just wanted to get her in some clothes and in bed. As I had told Quil, he knew nothing about what I was going through. I doubt he has or ever will be put in this situation with Claire.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I skipped a bit ahead in time, but nothing big really happened anyway and this chapter would have been rather boring if I hadn't.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	10. Innocence

Chapter Nine: Innocence;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

After the shower incident the night before I had made sure to wake up early in order to shower myself. I had decided that I would be giving Lulu baths from now on. When I woke up Lulu had been wrapped tightly around me and it had taken some time before I had been able to remove her arms and legs and slip from bed. Thankfully she hadn't woken. Of course I shouldn't have spoken too soon.

I was just stepping out of the shower when I noticed Lulu sitting on the toilet. It was really strange to find myself proud that my imprint had learned to use the restroom like a grown human. Mostly as she was at least my age. But there I stood just outside of the tub dripping wet and nude watching my imprint with a huge smile on my face. I bet I looked like a dork.

When she was done she stood and looked over at me and back to the toilet. I nodded and she reached down to flush it. A huge smile spread across her own face and she turned to look at me, her eyes traveling straight down. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist. We were not going through that again.

I left Lulu in the bathroom hoping that she would remember to wash her hands. A warm feeling spread through me when from the bedroom I could hear the water in the sink. I was already in my shorts as Lulu came back into the room. I was not looking forward to this next part. Getting her dressed, and apparently brushing out her hair as it looked like a huge knot against her head.

I pulled out a skirt and a nice top hoping that it would be easier to get her into. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed. She started to try and move away as she noticed the clothes, but I sat her on the edge of the bed with a slight bit of force.

"Look, I know you don't like them, but you have to get used to them." I doubted she understood me, but it still helped me to talk to her relatively normal. I reached to pull off her nightgown and she lifted her arms for me as I pulled.

She struggled a bit as I put on her shirt and I admit I lost my patience a little and ended up grabbing her shoulders a little too roughly. I took a few breaths and returned to dressing her. This time Lulu didn't struggle, only held her head down and allowed me to finish. When I was done I lifted her head up to look at me and realized that she was crying a little. I hated that I had upset her, but she needed to learn.

"I'm sorry, but you need to stop fighting me on this. You can not go around stark naked." I wiped at her tears and kneeling in front of her pulled her onto my lap. She wound her arms around me and held on tightly. I just rocked her back and forth a little hoping to calm her down.

"Is everything alright?" Emily stood in the doorway with a worried expression on her face. I stood up with Lulu still in my arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, she is just a bit upset because she was scolded. She is still fighting me on putting on clothes. I understand that she has lived without them for years, but besides the fact that it isn't proper I can't take it. I swear even the thought of another seeing her naked makes me want to hurt someone. I am not used to these feelings." She nodded her head and walked slowly into the room. Emily had spent enough time with the pack to know how to approach us. Just because we were human much of the time didn't mean that we did not have wolf tendencies.

"You'll get used to them, or at least you'll have a better hold on them. I've talked to Sam about it before, when we first got together. He had wanted to hurt any guy that even looked at me. Once when we were out the waiter where we went to eat had flirted with me a little, he practically jumped over the table in order to threaten the him. The boy had only been sixteen.

"I know he still has problems with it, but he is in better control. You should talk to him though, he might be able to help you." I had seen that night with the waiter in Sam's head. That poor boy was so frightened when Sam had come barreling at him from behind the table that he actually pissed himself. They had also gotten themselves banned from that restaurant.

"Maybe I will. Anyway, what did you need?" I shifted Lulu in my arms a bit. She had calmed down, but she was still holding on.

"Oh, well I brought some thing for her hair. Hair ties and stuff. Her hair is so long I thought it might be better if we put it back in a braid. It won't get as tangled as bad. Of course we could cut it." I found myself starting to growl and I had to bite the inside of my cheek in order to stop it. That was all we needed. Sam would be up here in less than a minute and we both would end up trying to protect our mates from the other. Lulu and Emily would be in too much danger.

"No, just a braid will be fine." A bit of a smile spread across her face and I wondered at the knowing look on her face.

"I figured. I had wanted to cut my hair a couple of months ago because it is getting a bit too long, Sam about had a fit when he found my hair magazines. You would have thought he had found letters from another man with the way he was raging.

"Why don't you sit her on the chair and I will brush out her hair and put it back." I tried to move Lulu, but she just held her arms around me tighter.

"Um, do you think you could just do it with how she is now. I can't get her to let me go." She nodded and set to work. I watched as she brushed through her hair and separated it into three strands and started to weave it into a braid. While I was used to working with long hair, as I had once had mine long before I phased. I had never braided my hair. I wanted to be able to take care of Lulu this way and so paid close attention. Emily of course noticed.

"I'll show you later a few different kinds of braids. This is just a simple weave, but one that would be very pretty on her is a French braid. It would take awhile longer, but with the length of her hair it would be beautiful." I just nodded and continued to watch.

* * *

When Emily had finished Lulu's hair I had finally been able to remove her arms from around my neck and get her to walk with me down the stairs. Paul was at the table along with Jake and Sam. I set Lulu down in her chair and sat down beside her.

Once I set the plate of food that Emily had obviously put on the table for her in front of her she picked up her fork without prompting and started to eat. I probably shouldn't, but I found myself getting my hopes up that Lulu would one day be able to understand and act like a normal human.

"I'm going to let you off patrols for a week. Now that Lulu can walk I think it is important that you start getting her used to other people and working on helping her adapt. After that Emily has promised to watch her while you are gone, as have most of the pack." I really didn't like to think about leaving Lulu at all, but I knew that I would. When I have done patrols lately it was hard enough when she couldn't walk, now I knew I would be worrying about her even more. Wondering if she was getting herself into any trouble.

"Thanks Sam. She is doing much better, she seems to be picking up on things at least." He smiled and continued to eat.

"Has Billy had any luck with my mom?" I hated to fight with my mother, for the longest time we were all each other had. When I phased the realationship I had with her changed. In her eyes I was no longer her sweet good little boy. I was now a trouble maker that had fallen in with the wrong crowd. After the first few times I had to sneak out for patrols she had sat me down and tried to get me to stop hanging around with Sam. It didn't matter to her that the Council loved him and because of that I was thought highly of as well. All she knew was that I had changed and she didn't like it.

I knew I couldn't do anything about it, nor would things ever go bacvk to the way they had been. But I would like at least to be able to speak with my mother without her busting out into tears and scolding me about how ungrateful a child I had turned out to be.

"Not yet, she had accused him and the Council of fostering rebellious behavior. I'm not sure what she said, but Billy was there all day and when I went to pick him up he was pale and just wanted a beer. Then as I was putting him the car your mother stood on the porch with her arms crossed and gave me the evil eye. She can be right scary." I couldn't help but laugh even though things still were not going well. My mom was down right scary. I think it has to do with the fact that she was a single mother rasing a boy. When I did something she couldn't threaten the wrath of my father on me. So she had to be strong.

"That I know. Sorry about her, she is stubborn and when she sets her mind to something it can be like pulling teeth to get her to change her mind." He shook his head and waved his hand like it didn't matter. I'm sure it didn't. Hardly anything bothers you anymore after you have faced down a bloodthirsty leech hell bent on killing you.

Lulu was still acting a bit upset after breakfast and so I just led her into the front room. I figured I wasn't going to make any more progress when she was in this mood, so I settled us down on the couch and turned on the TV. Of course it hadn't dawned on me that Lulu wouldn't know what a television was. Her reaction would forever be burned into my brain.

I had turned to some random channel and just sat back. Lulu hearing the noise had turned her head to the screen. She jolted a bit and then cocked her head to the side in that way that reminded me so much of a curious puppy. She cocked her head the other way and back before standing up and walking over to the TV. I just sat there and watched as she looked at the screen a moment before kneeling down and running her hand over it. She seemed amazed and confused at what she was seeing.

I picked up the remote and turned it to the cartoon channel. For the rest of the morning Lulu remained in front of the TV on the floor. Every now and then I would see her shaking and I realized that she was laughing. She may not have understood everything that was going on, but the pictures and actions on the screen were enough to amuse her.

"What in the world is she doing?" Paul came and plopped down on the couch beside me. Lulu looked back a moment and gave him a smile before returning to watch an episode of Tom And Jerry.

"Watching TV. I had totally forgotten that she wouldn't know what it was and turned it on. It is good that it didn't freak her out, but I think I may have just gotten her hooked. She seems to like the old cartoons best." Paul laughed a little beside me and just watched Lulu. It was amazing and strange how she could be so innocent. I wasn't used to girls like her, and that saddened me a bit. Lulu had this sweet innocence that was really rare in the world. I was glad I have been able to experience it with her.

Lulu shook as she laughed again at the cat and mouse on the screen. I just smiled.

* * *

(Paul's POV)

As I watched Lulu I realized just how precious she was. She was so innocent, the world had not touched her. She did not know of wars, of vampires and evil men. She was valuable innocence all wrapped up in a beautiful package. I was envious of Embry. This girl belonged to him. And yet I was glad that he was the one to imprint on her.

Not one of the other wolves would have been right. I, myself would have corrupted her. I understood why he was her soul mate. Embry was much kinder and more gentle. He would be able to care for her the way she needed.

I hoped that she would grow to understand things soon, I also hoped that she didn't loose that innocence. That was too important to allow her to loose.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I know Paul is rather OOC, but as I said he was going to be in this one. He is still an ass to everyone else, just to Lulu.

Also I want to say again that yes, Bella/Lulu was five when she had lost her parents, and so yes she would know what a tv was, a toilet and so on and so forth. But the mind is a strange thing, when something bad happens, like watching your parents being murdered, the brain will sometimes block out those memories in order to protect itself. That is what has happened to her, she can't remember because her mind has blocked out everything from her human life.

And Bella/Lulu was born mute, so she will not one day be able to speak. But don't worry she will figure out how to communicate.

Alright, I have a few good scenes I can't wait to write. I am enjoying this story very much.

Also, I have already started posting the continuation of my AH oneshot "The Gold In The Buckle" It is an J/B story where Jake and Paul are both bullriders.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!


	11. Her Voice

Chapter Ten: Her Voice;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

The days passed by without much drama. Lulu still would struggle a little when I would get her dressed, but she hadn't tried to take her clothes off again.

We had built a sort of routine. I would wake up in the morning in order to take a shower and by the time that I got out she would already be up and in the bathroom. Sam had told me it had to do with the imprint. The two of us were so intuned to one another it would be rare for either of us to sleep longer than the other.

After we would get dressed we would eat breakfast, something that was becoming easier for Lulu. Though she still ate mostly meat, she was starting to eat it more fully cooked and Paul had gone out to a health food store and bought her some organic fruit. Thankfully she was able to keep down.

At first all Lulu wanted to do was sit in front of the TV all day. She loved the thing so much I was thinking about buying one for our room. Eventually I had been able to get Lulu to go with me outside. We didn't go anywhere where there would be a lot of people. Mostly just a bit of a walk through the woods or over to Jake's.

Yesterday I had taken her down to the beach. I wished I had taken a camera with us. I had taken her shoes off, which she hated even worse than the clothes, and allowed her to walk barefoot through the sand. She would kick and play around, dancing a bit. At one point while we were just sitting on the ground she had begun to dig her feet into the sand, and even though you couldn't hear her I knew she had been giggling.

She had started a collection of shells, picking them up as we walked and handing them to me. They now sat on the dresser in our room. I had laughed as she kicked her feet in the water, it didn't even bother me when she had grabbed me and pulled me in with her. We had both went tumbling into the ocean, splahing each other like little children.

At the moment I was getting ready to leave her for the first time in a week. I didn't want to, I wanted to be able to sit beside her and watch cartoons all day. I knew I had to go on patrol now, my week off was over, didn't mean I had to like it.

Lulu was sitting on the couch, her eyes glued to the screen. I stepped in front of her and she looked up at me with large brown eyes I knew I could so easily get lost in.

"I have to leave for awhile, but I'll be back. Sam and Emily are going to be here if you need anything, alright?" I waited a second, I wasn't sure if I was actually waiting for her to answer or not. I knew she wouldn't, that she didn't even understand me, but I still did it. I leaned down as gave a soft kiss on her forehead. Before I was able to stand back up she had a hold of my face and had planted a kiss on my cheek. I said goodbye again and practically glided my way out of the house. That was the first kiss that she had ever given me.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I watched as Lulu sat on the couch, her face bright with laughter at whatever it was she was watching. She was just so innocent and sweet, it was hard not liking her. Emily smiled beside me and patted my knee before she went about her daily housecleaning.

Embry and I had discussed that until Lulu was comfortable enough with the imprints that one of the pack would be set to watch her at all times. I had taken today, I figured it would be easier since she saw me the most besides Embry.

I stood up and grabbed the small wooden box off of the bookshelf and went outside. I sat down at the edge of the porch, my legs dangling off the end. I looked down at the box. It was small in width, no wider than a child's forearm. It was long however. The whole thing was elegantly carved with figures of wolves and eagles. This box and what was in it had once belonged to my father.

I opened the box and carefully lifted the hand carved flute from inside. Mother had given me this when I had been very young, not old enough to understand why my father wasn't there. She had worked to teach me to play it, she said she enjoyed the music. That music was a way to heal the soul and the heart. That it had a way of making everything in the world right.

When I had gotten old enough to really understand what my father had done I had closed the box and hid it away. I hadn't wanted to even look at something that once belonged to the man I hated. It wasn't until I had started phasing that I pulled the box out from my closet and dusted it off.

That had been the day I had returned after finally being able to phase back human. I was so shaken and so tired, and I knew that nothing good was going to come of this. I had gone down to the beach and pulled out this flute for the first time in years and just played to the ocean.

I had remembered what my mother had told me about it being able to heal. Though it hadn't taken the worry away, it had helped to sooth me. I had played again after I had imprinted on Emily and broke Leah's heart, and again when I scarred up Emily. I have played after each and every wolf phased for the first time. Now I would play once more, but not to heal, but simply to be at peace.

I lifted the flute to my mouth and set it just inside, the wood was cold against my bottom lip. I took a breath and began to play. It was soft and calming. Each note, each intake and exhale of my breath brough me closer to that state of inner peace.

The door opened and I could sense her as she slowly walked up beside me. I didn't stop playing as Lulu sat down beside me and just watched. The wind picked up and caused the wind chimes Emily had hung up to ring out. Between me, the wind and the chimes we created music.

I looked over at Lulu and she was gazing up at the chimes with a sort of sad look on her face. When she looked down at me her eyes were watery, but she had a huge smile on her face. I pulled the flute from my lips and just sat there beside her, gazing into her innocent eyes. There was something in there that we had all seemed to miss, something very sad.

Before I had been able to dwell on it Lulu had reached out, one of her fingers running along the length of the flute. I shooted a bit closer to her and smiled as she didn't try to back away. I cleaned off the end of the flute and handed it to her.

She looked at me oddly before placing it between her lips just as I had done. She took in a breath and let it out a little to harshly creating a rather loud howl. She flinched and pulled it from her mouth. I chuckled and softly took her hands and brought it back up. She followed my direction and allowed me to wrap my arms around her so I could hold both of her hands in place.

I puckered my lips a bit and inhaled and breathed out slowly. After doing this a few times she finally got it and took in a breath and let it out slowly. As she did I used my fingers to move hers to the right places. She didn't play that well, in fact you could hardly call it music, but I knew that this was something she could learn. When she ran out of air she pulled back to take a breath and looked at me. I had never seen a smile so huge, so bright as the one she now wore. She looked so happy.

I wiped at the few tears that had fallen from her eyes and motioned for her to turn back around for her to try again. For the next couple of hours we just sat there, both of us taking turns playing. By the time I decided it was time to put the flute away she had been able to play a couple of notes perfectly.

She was beaming as I set the flute inside of its box. I took a hold of her hand as I stood up and pulled her along side of me. I was about to turn around when her small hand grabbed onto my arm. When I turned around she was looking at the box.

She looked up at me, the box and then me again. Her other hand came up to wrap around her throat and then over her mouth before she set it down on the flute box. I just stood there stunned. This was the first time she had ever done anything to indicate that she understood something.

She made the motion again and I just nodded. She smiled and I made the same motion myself. I think somehow I had just given her, her voice back.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok I love this chapter! Hehe, I have been waiting to do this one.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!


	12. Sam's Gift

Chapter Eleven: Sam's Gift;

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I admit that when Embry and Paul brought Lulu here I was hesitant and worried about the outcome of this all. Not only was the girl mute and unable to communicate she was also wild. How was this suppose to work? I was scared that Lulu would forever remain like a wild animal and Embry would be left caring for her.

Over the past week I am happy to say that I believe my original worries have been proven wrong. Or at least they were starting to be. That one day when she had come to watch me play had seemed to change everything. She comes to me many times a day now patting her throat, her signal that she wanted to play the flute.

It was this reason why I was sitting in front of Old Quil and Sue Clearwater. The best flutes are handmade, such as mine was. The problem is that so many of the younger generations have either forgotten or have shunned our people's ways. I hate to say it, but I could be counted amoung them.

My grandfather was the one to make mine, Mom says that my father knew how, but as he had left when I was too young he had never been around to teach me.

"So she actually communicates using the flute?" Sue looked at me with a soft smile on her face. She was one of the sweetest women you would ever meet. I had hopes once that she would have been my mother-in-law, but fate had different ideas.

"No, not like that. I mean maybe in a way. I think it is more…." I waved my hands about unsure what I was trying to say. Things with Lulu could be so difficult and yet so easy at times.

"Sam gave her a gift that was very precious to her, a voice. She is mute and from what I have been able to see with limited resources it was not caused my some accident. She was born this way. Sam gave her a voice even though it can't be used to speak." Old Quil stood from his seat in front of me and left the room. When I looked over to Sue she just shrugged, this wasn't all that unusual for the old man.

"How are Embry and Lulu doing? I mean dealing with the imprint, I can't even imagine how that works. Is it a lot like Quil is with Claire?" If only it were as simple and uncomplicated as those two.

"Not really. At first everyone thought it was, she acted more like a small child and it was easier to think of the two of them that way I think. I'm not sure if it would be better or not if it were.

"The problem is that Lulu is more aware than Claire is about certain things." Sue lifted her brows at me when I didn't continue.

"Lulu may act like a child at times because of her ignorance to the human world, but she is still a grown woman. There have been a few incidents between the two, though since Embry makes sure to take his shower before she wakes up nothing has happened to much." Sue just sat there for a moment before she pinched her lips between her teeth the way she does when she is trying to hold in a smile and laughter.

"Um, what exactly did she do?" I restrained myself from rolling my eyes, everyone seemed to find this so funny.

"Let's just say she is a very curious woman, and very hands on." She allowed a small chuckle out as Old Quil came back into the room with a small box in his hands. He set it down on the table between us and waited for me to pick it up. When I opened it, it was to find a flute much the same as the one I had.

"Your grandfather wasn't the only one who knew how to make them. I never played myself, not the way that he had, but my wife….she played some of the most beautiful music you would have ever heard. I had made this for her just after we were married.

"She played every day until towards the end she had just been too tired to even hold it. I've kept it hoping that Quil would have taken it up, but even before he phased I realized that wasn't going to happen. I want you to give that to Lulu, she is part of the pack. I am sure Quil will agree with me." I set the flute back inside the box and shut the lid. I knew he was right, I knew Quil would be honored for Lulu to have this. He not only adored her as most of the pack did, but she was Embry's imprint. Embry, Quil and Jake were not just pack brothers, they really were brothers in every sense of the word besides blood.

"Thank you." Old Quil clasped my hand and turned to leave just as Sue got up and gave me a hug. I knew I still wasn't her favorite, even though I hadn't wanted to hurt her daughter, but in the past few months she had started to act like the old Sue that I had always known. That was something I was glad for, even if I still didn't believe myself that I deserved it.

* * *

When I arrived home it was to find Lulu sitting on the porch. Somehow she had gotten down one of Emily's chimes and was holding it up and flicking the weight every now and then. The closer I got to her I realized that she was crying.

I sat down beside her, but she didn't even look up at me. Over and over again she made the chimes ring out, each time more tears falling down her cheeks. Eventually I set my hand over her's and took the chimes away from her.

I wiped her eyes once she has turned to look at me. Before I knew it she had curled herself up in my lap, the tears slowing the longer I held her. I wished I could ask her what was wrong, it would be so much easier if she could just tell me. Then again, I believe her lack of voice was part of what was bothering her.

After awhile she pulled back and gave me a little smile, she tried to move off my lap but I just held her there. I reached over to where I set the box and grasped it so I could set it in Lulu's lap. She looked down at it, slowly running her fingers over the box. I was about to open it for her when she did it herself.

She lifted the flute up and gave me a confused looked. The one where she tilts her head to the side. I pointed to the flute and then to her.

"This one is your's…your's." When she only cocked her head to the other side I set her down and went to get mine. I returned only a moment later and took my flute out of the box and placed my hand on it and then to my throat and then repeated the action with her's but laying my fingers at her neck.

After doing that once more a huge smile spread across her face. She stroked the flute a few time and set it between her lips. For the next hour we just sat there and played, the tears on her cheeks completely forgotten.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok I know it is really really short. Sorry about that, RL got in the way as well as a stubborn muse. Even though this is short I thought I should at least write something, so let's call this a mini chapter. Sorry, next chapter should be longer, and hopefully not take as long to get up.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!


	13. Understanding

Chapter Twelve: Understanding;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

Sometimes it is easy to forget for a moment that Lulu is a grown woman because she seems so childlike at times. Because of this everyone tends to act the same around her as they do around Claire. It is what has created my current predicament.

Sam and Emily had been watching Lulu as they normally do for me while I am on patrol. For the past few weeks nothing really happened during those days except Sam giving her flute lessons. Today though Emily announced that she was pregnant, this resulted in a heated makeout session between her and Sam on the couch in front of my impressionable imprint.

This was not something uncommon to be found in the house of an imprinted wolf, mostly between our Alpha and his mate. Claire had been witness to it many times, though she was at the age where she thought all guys were gross. After the first time she had seen Sam kiss Emily she had tried to get Emily to brush her teeth and take a shower just incase, because Sam was a boy and he had cooties. No one really thought about it too much if the tyke saw them kissing, so of course no one thought anything of it doing it in front Lulu.

The only problem was that unlike Claire, Lulu had no concept of cooties. She also had the body of a grown woman, that included all the normal urges. So when I got home it was to find my innocent imprint sitting on the floor of the front room, her cartoons forgotten as she watched the couple on the couch try and eat each other's faces.

I had to try my hardest to hold back the instinct to protect my mate by lashing out at my Alpha. Instead of doing something stupid I just grabbed onto Lulu's arms and pulled her up the stairs with me and sat her down on the end of the bed to watch TV while I took a shower.

That was twenty minutes ago, I am now standing across from Lulu on the other side of the room where I had fled after she had tried to shove her tongue down my throat. It had started innocently enough. I had dressed in the bathroom and returned to the room to sit beside Lulu for awhile. The moment I sat down beside her she turned from her cartoons and just watched me for a moment.

I had looked over at her and gave her a smile and turned back to the TV not realizing that she had something else in mind. Her hand had come up and she had rested it on my cheek and I will admit to closing my eyes and leaning into the touch. My mind may have recognized that she was not ready, but my body and my wolf only saw that our mate was full grown and fertile. I also longed for the closeness that Sam and Jared had with their mates.

My mind had been going over this thought as she moved in, before I knew what was happening she had set her mouth on mine. I had never thought lips could be so soft, but hers felt like silk against my own. At first she just pressed into me, and I allowed it. The warmth that came from that kind of affection from my imprint was addicting. It wasn't until I felt her open her mouth and push her tongue between my lips that I came to my senses and tore myself away from her and fled across the room.

That was where I was now, my heart aching as I watched a few tears slide down her cheeks. I had never wanted to hurt her, but I also knew she wasn't ready for something like that. I took a few breaths to calm myself and slowly walked over to her, hoping she wasn't upset enough to try and run away from me. Thankfully she just sat there with her hands tucked between her legs and her head turned down as she silently cried.

I knelt down in front of her and reached up a hand so I could wipe away her tears. It hurt me to see her upset, but it hurt even worse knowing I was the cause of it. When I lifted up her head to look at me she didn't even give me a smile like she normally would. She just continued to cry, her bottom lip shaking just a bit.

I leaned in closer and used both hands to brush away her long hair so I could see her better.

"Hey now, no more crying. I'm sorry, alright? You have no idea how much I want to be able to do that with you, but I…." I shut up as she tilted her head to the side, bringing my hands with her. She brought her own up and held onto mine, keeping them firmly against the side of her head as she closed her eyes. I couldn't give her what Sam gave Emily, but I could let her know I wanted her and still be able to keep it pretty innocent.

Before she had a chance to open her eyes I leaned in further and pressed my lips to her forehead, allowing them to rest there a moment before I gave a kiss to each eyelid, the tip of her nose and both cheeks in the same manner. When I pulled back just a bit she opened her eyes and I found that I couldn't help but lean back in a place a chaste kiss on her lips. I would pull away every time she tried to open her mouth and eventually she understood and kept her mouth firmly shut, allowing me to increase the pressure just slightly.

I slid my lips from hers, but didn't move away. I just ended up resting my forehead against hers and held her to me with the hands that still clutched her face.

"You can't understand how much I want you, Lulu. Or how much I wish things were different for you." We remained there for awhile before I felt one of her hands leave mine to reach out and cup my cheek again. I moved back just enough to see her face and the sad little smile she had.

"Maybe you do understand." I gave her one last kiss on the lips before I stood up and decided that it was time to go back downstairs, I could hear several of the pack talking in the front room.

* * *

Lulu cuddled close as the flames of the bonfire licked higher and higher into the night sky. As soon as the other wolves, minus Leah, found out about Emily it was decided that there would be an impromptu bonfire to celebrate the pregnancy of the first pack baby.

Most everyone that had been invited had showed up. Old Quil sat on the opposite side of the fire beside his grandson, who had a laughing Claire sitting in his lap. Jared and Kim were currently attached at the mouth beside a cringing Seth. Paul was beside me and Lulu, one of her hands in his as he tried to keep her calm along with me. Jake had even pushed Billy all they way out here, the two sat on my other side along with Harry and Sue. The only one that hadn't shown was Leah, but that had been expected.

The fire had been going for over an hour now, the congratulations had been given to the smiling couple as well as plenty of baby advice from Sue. Which, much to Seth's embarrassment, included horrifying baby stories about him and his sister. Everyone had laughed, toasted and ate. Now things had quieted down. Sue had pulled out a battery operated radio and had put on her favorite CD of seventies music, which Sam and Emily were dancing slowly too just a couple of feet from the rest of us.

I was watching them as I held onto Lulu. The look in their eyes as they swayed to the quiet song, the way Sam set his hand over her stomach as though he would be able to feel the child kicking already. I had never thought that I would ever crave that. To one day hold the woman I was in love with and have the swell of her swollen belly poke into my stomach. To want to hold a small baby in my arms that had my hair and her eyes, to be a father. But now I watched as Sam forgot about everyone else, dropping the Alpha act as he allowed a tear to fall all the while whispering promises to his mate. And I found myself longing for that, and knowing that in all likelihood I would never have it.

The sound of small feet along the sand brought me out of my thoughts and took my focus off of the happy couple and to the little woman making her way slowly towards the fire. My eyes grew large as I took in the image of my mom walking carefully along the beach. She didn't look too happy so I was sure she hadn't come to wish Sam and Emily congratulations. I heard a whispered 'oh shit' from beside me and turned my head to see Billy giving me an apologetic look.

"Oh shit? Billy, why did you just say oh shit?" He just took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, all the while keeping his eyes off mine. It was Jake that finally spoke.

"It seems that Dad was visiting with your mom when he heard the news about the baby and thought it would be a good idea to invite her here." Billy shot a look at his son before finally turning to look at me.

"Ok, maybe it wasn't the best idea, but she needs to know that she can visit you. I've been trying to get her to understand that you've not gotten in with a bad crowd. You've had to grow up without your father I don't like seeing you loose your mother now." I really wasn't sure what to make of this. Billy has never been a cold man by any means, but he also was never one for laying it out there for everyone either.

I didn't have time to contemplate his behavior as my mother had just stepped up beside me. After phasing I towered over most the people I knew, besides the pack of course. But I felt like a giant next to my mom, with her being just five foot and as slim as a twig. She didn't say anything to me and I refused to be the first to speak after the way she had treated me. I understood that from her point of view it seemed like I was slacking off, and sneaking out. It still didn't make me feel better knowing that she still thought the worst of me even after Billy had tried to explain things. She sighed a little and sat down between me and Jake. She didn't smile at me when I looked at her, instead I noticed how her eyes were fixed on Lulu.

This was one thing I hadn't prepared for. Mom held out her hand to Lulu after giving her an appraising look. Lulu just shrank back into my arms, going so far as to let go of Paul and curl into a ball in my lap.

"The least you could do is introduce yourself girl. I mean it would be nice to know the name of the girl my baby boy is screwing." I bit back a growl as well as the shocked expression that was trying to form on my face. Who was this woman? My mom never was rude, never spoke badly about anyone. I can pretty much bet you she had never even utter as much as a bad word in her life. And now here she was speaking to my mate….as…though…she…were…a…whore… I was no longer able to keep the growl down as I realized how my mother was looking at my imprint. She thought Lulu was some common whore! Mom's face registered her shock as I held Lulu tighter to me and fought to stop the growl. I have never done such a thing to her before.

"I. Am. Not. Screwing. Her." That was all I had been able to get out before I felt myself start to shake. Thankfully Lulu noticed and set a hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at her. She took her other hand and bopped my nose like she had those first few weeks after I found her.

From my other side I heard Paul start to speak to my mother. I allowed him as I knew I was just keeping it together.

"Ms. Call, Lulu can't introduce herself to you. She is mute." Lulu curled herself up in my arms again after I was calm enough and I looked back at my mother. She had her mouth open a bit and her brows were scrunched.

"She also happens to be emotionally around two years old. I can assure you Ms. Call, that your son is doing nothing more than caring for her." Mom's mouth snapped shut and opened again. She did this a couple of times before I noticed the pink starting to show under her dark skin.

"Oh, well….I…I'm sorry. I had no idea, I thought she…I'm sorry, that was so stupid." Billy reached over and set a hand on her shoulder as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"I've tried to tell you, none of these boys are trouble. Look around you, do any of them look like delinquents to you?" Mom looked around her, her eyes setting on each of the pack. Quil who was now helping his grandfather make smores and hand them out to the twins. Jared and Kim who had thankfully stopped kissing and were now just holding each other as they talked with Seth. Sam and Emily who were now just a little ways out towards the ocean, Sam knelt before his mate as he talked to his unborn child. Paul, still sitting besides me, his hand running along Lulu's hair. Even Jake who sat beside her helping Billy out with whatever he needed.

She looked down into the sand in front of her and set her mouth in that was she has when she knows that she has been proven wrong, but doesn't want to admit it.

"Well, they could at least wear more clothes. Shirts aren't so hard to come by you know." I heard several chuckles from around the fire. I knew that she hadn't been fully convinced, I could see it in the way she still looked at me, but at least it seemed like things might be getting better. Maybe one day she would look at me and see her little boy again.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I was finally able to write this. I love this story, but sometimes it is a pain in my behind to write.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	14. Family

Chapter Thirteen: Family;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

Things were not fixed with my mom, but it seemed as though we were getting there. A couple of days after the bonfire she had called to invite me over for lunch. Along with Lulu of course.

We hadn't been able to tell her who Lulu really was, or the fact that we really didn't know, or that while I wasn't sleeping with her in that way I would never want anyone else. Billy had piped up when Mom had started asking questions. The official story now was that Lulu was the sister of one of Sam's old friends. He had died and with no one left in their family to care for her Sam was given custody. She had moved in right before I had and had taken a liking to me.

It wasn't the best story, it was filled with so many holes that could easily be spotted, but thankfully Mom accepted it without question.

So here we were sitting at my mom's table, Lulu sticking close beside me as we ate lunch in silence. I was sure that it had been a mistake to bring Lulu along, she was just picking at her food all the while Mom was trying not to look offended.

Mom had tried, that I had to give her credit for. After what Paul had told her about Lulu having the mind of a two year old, Mom had decided to make the dish I had loved at that age. Mac and cheese with sliced hotdogs. A meal most normal little kids would have inhaled. Not Lulu of course. She had sniffed at it, stabbed a hotdog on her fork and tried her best to swallow it down. I was sure I would be dealing with a sick girl when we got back home.

"Is something wrong with the meal? I know it is not fancy, but…" I sighed as soon as I had swallowed my mouth full.

"It's not your cooking Mom, I should have told you, but it hadn't crossed my mind. Lulu is not used to certain foods. She eats mostly meat, her favorite is deer actually. Her brother believed in organic cooking. She's never had hot dogs or even mac and cheese." Ok not fully a lie, but she would have thought me insane had I told her Lulu was used to only raw bloody meat and it had only been recently that we got her to eat it medium rare.

"Never had….I just can't….no hotdogs? I'm all for healthy eating mind you, but there are just some things in life one can not live without having." I held myself back from rolling my eyes. Growing up I had a lot of hotdogs, frozen pizzas, and Kraft Mac and cheese. Without a father things were tight for us and Mom had to get what she could afford.

"So, how are things….how are things at Sam's?" She didn't look at me as she spoke, I knew this wasn't really the question she was asking. But my mom was a bit too proud to ask what she wanted to.

"Things are fine, good actually. I help take care of Lulu here and most of the guys are over for dinner every night." I probably shouldn't have mentioned Lulu as my mom's eyes went straight to her. She looked my mate over from top to bottom with a raised brow. I knew she wouldn't speak bad about her, not after sticking her foot in her mouth at the bonfire. But I was sure she had something at least to say.

"You know, now with Emily having a little one of her own on the way their house is going to be a little crowded. I'm sure it is hard enough taking care of Lulu, but it is going to put a lot of stress on her once the baby gets here.

"Have they looked into sending Lulu to a home? There are a few very nice places that I have heard of for people like her. They have people trained to take care of all her needs. She'll get to have rooms of her own and…" I stood up and slammed my plate down on the kitchen counter. I knew she was trying to mean well, but she had no idea what she was talking about.

"We are not sending Lulu to some home where she will be packed away and forgotten. She needs us, a family. Those people might be trained, but there is one thing that they can not give her that she needs above all else. Love.

"Mom, she is not ill or crazy. She functions just fine and I will not see her shipped off somewhere where the people don't love her." Mom was silent and when I turned around it was to be confronted with her pink cheeks. I had scolded her as though she had been the kid, but she needed to understand I was no longer a child. Her guilt trips and admonishments were not going to work.

"Family? I wasn't sure you still believed in that. What with you moving out, going against all my wishes, and now….I'm not sure what now. The way you cuddled up to this girl at the bonfire and…" I walked over and removed the plate in front of Lulu, it might have been rude but she wasn't going to eat it anyway.

"I still believe in family. I wasn't the one that refused to believe her son, or the Council. Mom, I know all of this is hard on you. Believe me it has been on me too, having to live without my mother. Knowing that she thinks the worst of me.

"I love you, that hasn't changed. But what has is the fact that I have grown up. I'm not out on the streets peddling drugs, I'm not hurting people. I'm working for the Council and Sam, helping to make the reservation better. And as for Lulu, she is one of the sweetest and most innocent girls you will ever meet. Nothing wrong is going on between us." I grasped Lulu's hand and pulled her up from the chair and lead her into the hallway to get her jacket. It had been a mistake to come. Mom followed us and waited as I helped Lulu button up her jacket.

"You love her though." Her voice was low and her arms were wrapped around her waist. She had dropped her accusing tone, she was simply stating now.

"Yes, I love her. But I'm not lying, nothing inappropriate is going on. I am caring for her, being there for her. I am doing only what she needs me to do, being what she needs me to be. That is all, and all I will ever do." She nodded and took a step forward. At first I thought she was going hug me and I was ready to open my arms. It had been a very long time since I have felt the comfort that only Mom's hug could bring. Instead she stopped just a couple of steps in and looked up at me.

"You're not coming home then, are you?" The pain in her voice was enough to break my heart. I was sure I would have broken down had Lulu not come up beside me and taken my hand.

"No, Mom I'm not. It isn't because I'm mad at you are that I hate you. Because I'm not. It is simply because I've grown up. You knew I would leave one day, it just came sooner than you thought. But I'm not saying goodbye, I couldn't do that. I just live at Sam's, you could call or visit you know?" She nodded again and I watched with a lump forming in my throat as she wiped a tear from her face.

"I love you Mom." A small smile spread across her face and she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

I was thankful when we got back home that no one said anything more than hello. I was sure that Sam had ordered all of them to keep their mouths shut, just as I was sure that later in the evening he would be the one asking me all the annoying questions about how it went.

Lulu and I had gone straight upstairs, the two of us curling up on the bed so we could watch cartoons. Thankfully Lulu hadn't gotten sick from lunch, so the rest of the afternoon was peaceful as we just laid there in each other's arms.

The sun had just set, the room growing darker with only the lamps for light. I had noticed that Lulu had stopped watching the TV awhile ago and had been instead looking up at me. I grabbed the remote and flicked the cartoons off, set it aside and looked down at my mate.

She was so beautiful, and so fragile and innocent. She lifted up a hand and rested it on my cheek. I allowed myself to close my eyes and enjoy her touch. I knew I would never get to make love to her, never get to touch and taste her the way that I wanted. But this one thing I could have and return.

Lulu's hand slid across my cheek, her fingers soon finding my lips. Slowly she traced them, her fingers trailing down my chin, over my neck and resting just on my chest. I opened my eyes to find that she had closed her's. A small smile was on her face and I couldn't help myself when I leaned down and captured her lips with mine.

I kept it as chaste as I could, never opening my mouth, never truly tasting. She laid back against the pillows and I followed. I repeated what I had done the other night. A kiss to each eyelid, nose, cheeks, and back to her mouth.

When I had done this two more times I moved down and rested my head on her chest just above her heart. Her arms came around me, one holding on tightly to my shoulders, the other playing with my hair. I listened to the steady beating of her heart as we lay there together. It didn't surprise me to find out that our hearts were in sync. Beating in perfect time with the other.

I ignored the sounds of the pack getting ready for dinner downstairs. If this was all I was ever going to get from my mate, I was going to take it. Take and hold onto it as tightly as I could. I would be enough. It had to be enough.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it was so late, between having the flu, migraines, and my muse being a pain and wanting to finish BTIATF I haven't been able to work on this. Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update this one again more regularly again.

I have finished BTIATF, but I have also started two new stories, one is another Bella/Paul and the other is a Bella/Billy and is part of the 80's movie challange.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!


	15. A Dead Wolf

Chapter Fourteen: A Dead Wolf;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

One problem with keeping the pack secret was that there were a limited amount of people that I could ask to watch Lulu. I had patrol with Jake this morning and Emily had a doctors appointment so of course Sam went with her.

Leah was busy as she was taking collage classes online and she had a full days worth of tests to complete all before her patrol. And Paul was going to be teaching Seth and the twins how to do some building. Though he refused to tell anyone but those three just what they were working on. Going so far as to not phase when someone else was. And Jared begged off with some random excuse. In truth he was spending the morning with Kim.

In the end I had no other choice but to ask Quil to come over. He had arrived early this morning with a bag in hand. Emily had taken to enforcing a rule that unless you were invited you had to bring your own food.

The wolf in me hesitated in allowing Quil to be alone with my mate, but I had put all of that down to just being overprotective because of the imprint. Now though I wished I had listened to my instincts.

Jake and I had just finished patrol, switching with Jared and Leah. Before we even made it fully to the house I had started to become agitated. Something was off, there was a smell in the air along with faint huffing sounds.

I had ran towards the house, flung the door open and followed the sounds a smell only to stop in my tacks in the front room. There sat Quil on a towel on the couch, his shorts down by his ankles and a porno on the TV in front of him.

Not many things could nullify the normal alertness a wolf had because of their senses, only two were known. The burning pain of several broken bones and torn flesh, and sex. It was this reason that Quil had not heard Jake or I approach and just continued to jack off.

All of this would not have been anything other than another one of Quil's more disgusting actions had it not been for the little brown haired girl standing beside the couch.

Lulu stood not four feet away from the soon to be dead wolf, her eyes flicking from the TV screen to Quil, or more correctly to the thing I was going to rip off and stuff down his throat before I killed him. Her head was cocked to the side, mouth hanging wide open as were her eyes. And, what my wolf picked up, the sight had aroused her body even if her mind could not comprehend it.

I felt a growl build up inside my chest and I didn't even try to tamp it down. It wasn't a second after I growled out load that Quil's hand stopped moving and he slowly turned his head towards me. I felt Jake place his hand on my shoulder to keep me from killing the idiot in front of me, but I knew it would take much more to stop me.

"Oh fuck." Oh fuck? Oh fuck? Was that all he could say after exposing himself and that piece of filth to my mate? I was so going to kill him.

"Try, oh God have mercy on me, because I sure as hell won't." He cringed a little bit and absently I noticed he had gone soft. Nothing like facing a murderous werewolf to stem arousal. He stood up, I was guessing to pull his shorts up, but stopped before he had been halfway bent over. He looked around him and I could hear another 'oh fuck.' When he looked back at me his eyes were three times their normal size.

"I swear I didn't know she was there!" He held his hands up as I took a step closer, Jake's hand still on my shoulder.

"Didn't know who was….WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I could all but feel Paul's scream behind me. I didn't turn around, keeping my eye on Quil.

"This idiot thought it would be a good idea to jack off to some cheap porno while my mate was in the room." Quil's eyes darted from me and Paul to the door that lead towards the back of the house and back to us.

"I didn't know she was there I swear! She was tired so she went to bed, I made sure she was asleep before I did anything!" I took another step closer, Paul right behind me. Jake couldn't hold both of us off.

"Why were you doing anything at all? Oh God Quil, this isn't even your house!" At least Jake was calm enough that he wasn't shouting or getting ready to kill.

"I get frustrated ok? And Granddad has some sort of radar, he always knows when I'm….well and he interrupts. I figured as long as Lulu was asleep and everyone was out it wouldn't hurt anything or anyone." I took one more step and Jake's hand fell from my shoulder.

"Well we seem to have a problem now don't we? It wasn't as harmless as you thought, my mate, my innocent mate just got an eye full of you in all your sickening glory. Because of that I think I might just have to remove that glory from your body." Before I had a chance to say anymore Quil jumped out of his shorts and took off out of the back of the house completely butt naked. It wasn't a second later Paul and I followed. Neither of us phased, this would be more satisfying human.

* * *

(Jake's POV)

I always knew Quil was one sick fucker, but this exceeded everything. The least he could have done was lock himself in the bathroom. I was never again going to sit on that couch, in fact I would suggest to Sam that it might be a good idea just to replace all furniture in any and all houses that Quil happened to spend any time unsupervised.

I watched from the back door as Embry and Paul chased Quil around, every time it seemed like they would catch him he twisted and got away again. I really wished I had a video camera at the moment. This was some good shit.

"Jake, why is Quil running around my back yard completely naked? And why are they chasing him?" Sam came up beside me and I could hear Em in the back as she tried to get Lulu away from the TV. Apparently no one though to turn off the dvd.

"Let's just say that you might want to burn that couch." I looked up at him and knew he understood me.

"Embry and I came in to find Quil jacking off while Lulu watched. You might want to do something because I think they actually plan on killing him." He nodded, but remained where he stood.

"I'll stop them before they do any serious damage. You go and clean up the front room." Oh great. I wonder if Em had a HAZMAT suit in her cleaning supplies?

Walking back into the room I realize that Em was successful in getting Lulu upstairs, but had left the porno on. Where did Quil get this shit? At least he could have had the good stuff, this was some cheap home filmed crap. The lighting was so bad you couldn't even see anything. If he survived this I knew for his sake I was going to have to have a talk with him.

I popped the dvd out of the machine and busted the stupid thing in half. From outside I heard a yelp and scream from Quil, only then could Sam's voice be heard shouting out for them to stop. I figured if it hadn't been for the fact that it would have been unseemly, Sam would have been out there chasing him too. The Alpha had taken a liking to Lulu much the same as almost all of us had. Though where most of us saw her like we did Claire, Paul saw her as a sister and Sam as a daughter.

Maybe that was why Embry had imprinted on her. She needed not only Embry's gentle personality and protection, but she needed the pack. A family that would care for her unlike the pack of wolves she had been raised by.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so I've had this scene in my head almost from the beginning of this story. I don't know why, but seriously pervy Quil is my favorite.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own!


	16. False Hopes And Stolen Chances

Chapter Fifteen: False Hopes And Stolen Chances;

* * *

(Billy's POV)

Never before had the tension in a pack been so thick. Ever since Quil pulled that stunt three weeks ago he had been pretty much exiled from all pack gatherings. Even Leah had yelled at him, and most everyone believed that she hated Lulu.

Embry and Paul had ended up breaking Quil's arm, and even though Quil practically begged Sam to punish the two, the Alpha simply told him to go home and be glad he didn't castrate him.

Since all of that Embry had become more picky about who watched his mate while he was gone. Paul and Sam were the only other wolves he seemed at all comfortable with, and Emily and myself the only humans. That was how I found myself beside the couch in my front room watching as Lulu silently laughed at a cartoon.

Embry had started patching things up with his mother, but after the first dinner with her he didn't want to bring Lulu around until things were as back to normal between them as possible. This was probably the best idea. Though his mother was right, Lulu needed more help than we could offer, she also didn't understand how utterly impossible that it was. Had Embry not been a wolf, Lulu would have been taken to a hospital. But the wolf wouldn't allow for his mate to be taken away, to be put in someone else's hands.

Lulu jumped up off the couch when a different cartoon started, apparently one she wasn't fond of. She smiled at me and came to kneel in front of my wheelchair. She looked at me with those big eyes of hers, tilted her head in that way she had, and set her hands on my knees. At first I was nervous, Embry had said she had gotten a bit more…frisky since the thing with Quil. But it seems I needn't have worried, she just smiled and reached out for my hands.

I gave them to her and she stood and tried to pull me out of my chair. I started to protest, and when she noticed that I wasn't standing up she bit her lip. She looked at me a moment more and walked over to the bag that Embry had put together for her. I couldn't see what she was doing until she came up beside me with one of those large bouncy balls that parents buy their kids.

I had seen Paul playing with her and that ball many times. He would bounce it on the ground towards her, or they would play keep away. It was always bittersweet to see Lulu chasing Paul around Sam's backyard trying to get the ball back. You couldn't hear her laughter, but you could see it. She always laughed, and Paul always made sure to run away very slowly so she could catch up to him. She would pounce on him like a cat and he would let go of the ball and roll her over to tickle her.

Lulu grabbed my hand again and tried to pull me up. When I didn't move she held out the ball and pointed to the front door.

"I can't Lulu, I can't walk. I'm sorry." She just looked at me and held out the ball a little farther. I shook my head and took one of my legs, lifted it a bit with my arms and let it fall back on the chair.

"I can't walk." She lowered the ball and let it drop to the ground. She looked upset, but thankfully not like she was about to cry. It had been a long time since I've had to comfort a crying child.

She kneeled again down beside me and mimicked what I did by trying to pick up a leg and letting it drop. She did this a couple of times, and even though it caused a pain to shoot from my thigh to my lower back I allowed her to continue.

Eventually she stopped and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She patted my legs and shook her head from side to side, something simple enough she had been able to learn. I nodded my head back to her and she was still for a moment.

She patted my legs again and made a motion with her hands that looked very much like a bird flying away and then repeated the gesture only patting her throat instead of my legs. She did this a few times, and I felt something churn in my stomach. The gesture seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Yes, Lulu. We are a lot alike, aren't we?" She smiled at me and before I knew it she had climbed up into my wheelchair and curled up on my lap. She bopped the tip of my nose like I had seen her do with many of the wolves, and then laid her head on my shoulder.

I just held her there, my hand running over her hair. I have found when a man grows older he sometimes finds it easier to cry, this held true as a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

* * *

(Embry's POV)

One of the things about the pack was that at any point in time there could be an impromptu bonfire. It all had less to do with the fact that any of us had a love for them, and more to do with the fact that pack only bonfires were one of the few events that we could actually be ourselves.

Sure we all at times would go out to a movie or whatever if we had time, but we always had to be careful not to slip anything. It always made it less than fun. So it was that Emily decided that we needed a night to relax, mostly after what happened with my shit for a friend Quil.

Sam had given him patrol tonight, it was part of his punishment for what happened. For two months he would be excluded from all recreational pack gatherings.

I had thought things with Lulu were going to get really bad, she was already curious enough as it was. At first she had tried to actually touch me or get me to touch her, it had almost pushed me to my limits of control. But I had to keep reminding myself that she was so innocent, so naive. She was still so much like a child.

That was evident when I had picked her up from Billy's. She had been curled up in his arms fast asleep. She was like a three year old child stuck in the body of a rapidly maturing woman. Emily had explained to me, with no small about of embarrassment on my part, the things that Lulu would be dealing with. How a mature body like hers wouldn't understand that the mind wasn't ready and what it would be telling her. The feelings and longing of the body, things that Lulu wouldn't understand, but still be aware of.

I sighed and filled up a plate of food for myself and my mate. I could hear Lulu shuffling around in the sand by the fire, Kim sitting beside her with a book in hand. I hadn't seen what it had been, but it wasn't so unusual for any number of the pack to bring books to read to Lulu. She loved it almost as much as her cartoons.

"No, no Lulu, like this." Kim's soft voice drifted past the others and I scrunched my brows. What was she doing? I could hear someone make a scoffing noise, Leah. She had been a surprise as she normally stayed away from all pack related gatherings unless forced. When she had shown up an hour ago she had said it was better than having to run patrol with…as she called him…Mr. Pervo.

"It is not going to work, Kim. So why don't you stop bothering the girl." I heard the book close sharply and I felt the need to protect come over me and turned to make my way over to the fire.

"And why won't it work? She is mute not stupid!" I saw Lulu look between the two and quickly move away towards Paul, who gathered her up in his arms.

"She can't read, hell she can't even understand us. How do you expect her to learn sign language when she can't do either?" Kim stood up, her hands on her hips. I hurried over and sat beside my mate, handing her the plate. She seemed to calm down and ignore the two fighting women as soon as I sat down.

"People learn new languages everyday, learning sign language is no different than that." By now everyone had stopped whatever conversations they had and turned to watch the argument between the two.

"No it isn't any different, but the circumstances are. People who learn other languages already have an understanding of language structures, they already know one language. Lulu doesn't, she can't differentiate between the words 'hello' and 'goodbye.'

"We may be able to help her understand a few things, like pointing to a cat and repeating the word over and over again. But she doesn't know if we are telling the truth, I could look to her and point at you and say cat in the same way and she would then associate that word with you.

"We can teach her signs and symbols, but she really won't be able to understand the meaning. Like that sign you were just trying. You can show her and she will mimic that gesture, but she doesn't understand the concept behind 'thank you.' She won't ever be able to, she is too old. You know that saying, you can't teach an old dog new tricks? Well I have some info for you Honey, there is truth to that. Lulu is a child, an infant really, and she will remain that way." Leah stood up then and tossed her food, plate and all, into the fire before she stalked off. Kim just stood there with a mouth agape and turned to Sam.

"She's wrong, I know she is wrong." When I saw Sam's expression I knew he believed Leah, hell I already figured that out myself. Not that I liked it being shouted out.

"No, she isn't Kim. I've talked to a few doctors, they all say the same thing. The chances of Lulu ever becoming aware like the rest of us are very, very slim.

"It was admirable of you for wanting to teach this to Lulu, but….we all have been ignoring it and hoping that one day when we woke up that she would be aware and whole, we have to stop. If we don't it is only going to hurt Lulu in the end. It is time we start treating her how she needs to be treated." Everyone was silent. Sam had been correct, everyone was trying to close their eyes to the fact of how Lulu was. There was almost not one person at this fire that did not secretly hope that one day Lulu would wake up and be normal like them. Be able to speak and do things like everyone else. It didn't matter how ridiculous that hope had been. Leah and Paul had been the only two that had seen the situation for what it was. Even I was guilty for that stupid false hope.

Lulu had set her plate down in front of her and had grabbed a hold of my arms, her large brown eyes gazing up at me. In that moment I finally realized just what my future was going to be. In her eyes I did not see hours of love making, I did not see her carrying my child. I saw us, just how we were now. And, maybe that was ok.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, the first half of this chapter I have been planning for some time now. I hope it came out good, it was actually the one scene I have been waiting to write the most. As for the second half, it was something that had been on my mind, but after some reviews I thought that I should go ahead and include it.

Also, I will not be writing any more scenes from Lulu/bella's POV, sorry for anyone who wanted them.

Now I put this in the AN of two other stories, but I'm going to put it here too. This story as well as FITTS are getting close to the end, because of that i will be working on these two mainly in order to finish them. Once they are done I will be continuing with TGITB, and posting a new story. It will either be a Bella/Jared romance or a Bella/Sam AH Murder Mystery. Feel free to message me with which one you would like to read first, as I have already started both of them.

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


	17. Undeserving

Chapter Sixteen: Undeserving;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

Life was unfair in so many ways. So many people undeserving of pain were hurt everyday, and those that were evil got everything in life. At least that was what it felt like at times.

I leaned against the frame of the front door and watched as Lulu played a very solemn tune on her flute. It was beautiful and yet it was so sad. When I closed my eyes I could almost hear her words in those notes, but could not understand them. What did she think about as she played, if she could speak what would she say?

She stopped playing and when I opened my eyes I noticed she had set the flute down and was looking up at me. Her eyes were wet like she wanted to cry, so I pushed off of the doorframe and sat down beside her. She handed me the flute, but I shook me head. I had never learned, though listening to her play I wished I had.

The flute made a soft clink as she set it back inside of its box. I hadn't meant for her to stop, but once she pulled herself up and curled on my lap I no longer cared. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her. In the days since that bonfire everyone had pretty much left Lulu alone, none of them really knowing how to treat her anymore. Besides me, only Paul and Sam still made time for her. I wanted to yell and rage at everyone, couldn't they see that ignoring her like they were they were hurting her.

I rocked Lulu back and forth, my left hand holding her to me as my right started to undo the long braid that normally fell down her back. She snuggled further into my body as I raked my fingers through her hair and in low tones started to sing the same lullaby that Mom used to sing me.

Lulu was asleep before long and I just continued to hold her, even after a very familiar scent hit my nose.

"Is she alright?" Mom stood before me with a basket of what smelled like her coconut cookies in her hand. She moved from one foot to the other nervously. I knew she expected me to yell at her, though I had invited her to visit several times.

"Yeah, she's ok. Did you need something?" I kept my voice down not really wanting to wake Lulu up. Mom sat down beside us after setting the basket on the steps. She gazed down at Lulu, one hand coming out to smooth down at bit of my mate's hair. I had to restrain myself from growling at my own mother, the instinct to protect my imprint being so strong.

"You really do love her don't you? I mean I know you have said a thousand times that nothing inappropriate is going on, but it isn't just a platonic love is it?" I wanted to tell her that I loved lulu as nothing more as a brother, if only to ease her conscience, but I knew that there were too many lies between us already.

"I'm in love with her, yes. It is hard not to be, but I promise you nothing has or will ever happen. I wake up every morning wishing that things were different between us, that she was like any other eighteen year old. I want more than anything to be able to kiss her, but I can't and I haven't." I turned my head down to look at my sleeping mate. I loved her with every bit of who I was, and yet I have to wonder what the ancestors were thinking.

"You will probably be angry with me for saying this, but please just listen for a moment. This hurts, watching you two together. It hurts because I don't want my son hurting. And that is what's going to happen.

"She isn't mentally there, you said yourself she isn't like other girls her age. I know you love her, but how can you subject yourself to this sort of future? What are you going to do about marriage, children? She can't give you a family, the future you deserve." I remained silent for a moment, if I opened my mouth I knew I would only end up yelling. I understood what she was saying, but she couldn't really understand where I was coming from. When I was finally calm enough I turned to look at my mother.

"You always told me that when you are in love you would do anything, be anything for that person. I never understood that until I met Lulu. When I saw her….I don't need marriage or kids, not if I can't have them with her. If loving her means that I must spend my life celibate and caring for her then so be it." I turned back to look down at Lulu, she had woken up and was looking at me. She reached up and cupped one cheek as she sat up a bit so she could rest her forehead on mine. She knew I was upset and was trying to calm me down. I heard Mom breath in a sharp breath of air, but I didn't look over at her. I just closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my mate.

"Um…anyway I h-had promised that I would make some of my coconut cookies for Billy, but he wasn't home so I thought I would try here." Her voice had become soft almost hesitant at the end. Without looking at her I spoke.

"He is in the living room, he was watching Lulu for me earlier." She didn't speak after that. I could hear her shoes clicking across the wooden floor as she entered the house.

I wasn't sure if what just happened was a step forward or a step back in mending our relationship.

* * *

(Billy's POV)

Though I was staring right at the TV my mind was miles away. There was something niggling in the back of my mind. Something I knew I should know, but whatever it was seemed just out of my reach. The clacking of shoes on the floor brought me to the present and I turned my head to find Mary Call with a basket in hand.

"Hi, come to visit Embry?" She shook her head and came over to sit down on the couch.

"No, though I did just talk to him. Actually I…I made those cookies for you and I went to your house but you weren't there. I figured I would try here, and well…" She shrugged and was silent as she looked back towards the front door. I was figuring that was where Embry was. I reached out and pulled one of the cookies from the basket. I loved Emily's baking, but no one else could make this cookie besides Mary.

"I just don't understand it, Embry and Lulu I mean. I get that he is in love with her. All I want id for him to be happy, but I fear that he won't be. Does this make me a horrible mother?" She bowed her head and slid her hands into her hair. I knew this was an old fear for her. I could still remember the day she showed up at my house in tears because she was pregnant. At the time I had not realized the ramifications of that, only that I had a crying woman in my arms that was going on and on about her worries of being a bad mother.

"No, Mary, that does not make you a horrible mother. It just makes you a mom. Every parent just wants what is best for their children." She nodded, but didn't say anything for awhile more. After I had eaten about four cookies she finally sat up straight and looked back towards the front door.

"Billy, you used to have a friend that had a mute child right? I mean, I think I remember something or other like that." The last bite of cookie in my hand dropped as she said this. I swallowed and tried not to allow the tears that always formed at the mention of my best friend rise.

"Yes, Charlie Swan. His daughter had been mute." Charlie had been like a brother to me. We had grown up together, we had even been each other's best man. It still hurt to think about what happened to him and his family.

"Whatever happened to them? I haven't heard you talk about them in years." I brushed off the crumbs on my lap and looked past the TV and out the window.

"They were murdered. Charlie was a police officer in Forks and he had been working on this one case, something to do with multiple robberies in the town. He had caught one of the men involved, the guy ended up ratting out the others.

"One night a few members from that gang broke into their house. From what some of the other officers said Charlie had fought with them trying to protect his family. In the end they stabbed him and…well after…they killed his wife Renee." I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I wish I could have gotten my hands on those men, there would be nothing left of them now if I had.

"I'm so sorry Billy, I had forgotten about that murder, but I don't think I ever actually knew they had been your friends.

"What had happened to their daughter, she got out ok didn't she?" I clutched the arms of my chair as I remembered that day that seemed so long ago. Donald Allen had been not only the police officer to interview the men once they had caught them, but also a friend of Charlie's. It had not taken much to convince him to allow me to read the transcripts from those interviews. Just remembering what had been said made me sick to my stomach.

"No, she didn't. They never found her body, and until the men were caught everyone had hoped she was still alive, possibly hiding. But…they confessed to her murder as well. I won't tell you what they did, just that for what they had done they should have been hung up in the middle of the town and killed slowly. Very slowly and painfully.

"Bella had been a sweet girl, beautiful too." I pealed my hands from the arms and instead wrapped them around the wheels. Suddenly I was tired.

"If you would excuse me. It was nice to see you Mary." She nodded at me and I could see tears in her eyes. I was sure mine looked the same.

As I wheeled through the house my eyes caught sight of a calendar on the wall. Ironic that Mary should bring them up so close to the anniversary of their murder. The only time of year I ever allowed myself to think about them.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! I think last chapter actually got more reviews than i have ever gotten for one chapter before. And know I have read each and every one, even if I didn't reply. With as many stories as I am writing and RL stuff I don't always have time to reply to each and every one, but do know I read them and enjoy hearing your thoughts.

Anyway, some of you caught it last chapter, the scene with Bella and Billy and the little hand motion she did. well this is why that was familiar for him, but also why he never even entertained the idea that Lulu was actually Bella. Of course the men were lying, but Billy doesn't know that.

This story is actually close to being done, not yet sure how much longer, but I doubt it will be more than seven or eight chapters.

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


	18. Forgiveness and Remembrances

Chapter Seventeen: Forgiveness and Remembrances;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

There were so few nice days in La Push that normally when there was one everyone flocked outside. So when I had woken up this morning to warm sunlight filtering into the room I quickly got Lulu up and ready.

My Mate was currently laughing silently while Paul gave her a piggyback ride down the length of the beach. It was a bit strange that I didn't have the urge to rip Paul's balls off for touching Lulu like he was. If Jared or even little Seth had tried to do what Paul normally did I would have not even thought twice about beating the shit out of them. But with Paul and Sam the wolf just seemed to know that she was safe.

I took in a deep breath intending to calm the stress that was always there, instead I ended up growling as my nose picked up a familiar scent. I heard Paul do the same and the two of us turned to find Quil walking up slowly behind us, his arms held up to show that he meant no harm.

I nodded to Paul hoping he would understand and mentally sighed when he turned back around and walked a little further down the beach. Far enough away to give the illusion of privacy, but still close enough that he could hear.

My whole body was tense by the time Quil made it in front of me. The normal goofy smile that he wore was replaced a worried frown. He shoved his hands inside of his pockets as soon as he realized that I wasn't going to immediately bite his head off. Not to say that I didn't want to, but Lulu was close by.

"Hey, um….we need to talk." I don't think I had ever heard him sound so solemn before. Normally I would have felt sorry for him, but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything but anger at the moment. I briefly wondered if the wolf would ever allow me to forgive him.

"What is there to talk about? You are a pervert, you may not have intended to do it, but you still violated my mate. My innocent mate." He cringed as I spat at him. We had been friends practically since birth, and while we had our arguments we've never fought like this before. Normally we would get mad at each other, throw a few punches, not talk for a day, and by the next we were back to being best friends. Not this time though.

"I know, ok I know! It was stupid of me…." He jumped a bit at my glare and then let out a long sigh.

"Ok, incredibly, idiotically, astoundingly stupid of me. Sam has already reamed my ass on this. I not only hurt Lulu and you, I also disrespected the Alpha. I get it and I'm sorry." I crossed my arms over my chest, I feared if I didn't I would try to strangle the idiot.

"I didn't know you knew so many big words." I could see him clench his jaw tightly, most likely in order to keep from cursing.

"Despite my actions, I'm not stupid. Look Embry, I really am sorry for what happened. I never meant for Lulu to see that, I really had thought she was asleep." I had no doubt of that. I knew Quil wasn't the type to do something that revolting on purpose. But accident or not, he did it.

"I know you are sorry, but think of this. What if it had been Claire? What if, when I was suppose to be watching her for you, you came home to find Claire watching me? You can't tell me that your reaction wouldn't be the same." I could see the anger in his eyes at just the idea of that happening.

"Fine, ok yeah I probably would have tried to kill you for that. It wouldn't have mattered if it was an accident." He visibly slumped and ran a hand through his hair.

"Forget that it was disrespectful, Quil you exposed an innocent girl to something inappropriate. No one begrudges you…release….but dear God keep it in your fucking pants until you are in your own room. With the door locked!" He nodded and looked over to where Paul was sitting in the sand building really bad sandcastles. I had to bite my tongue just to keep from growling at him for even looking in her direction.

"So, are we cool?" I shook my head and felt a little guilty when I saw the crestfallen look on his face.

"At least not right now. I am not saying we won't ever be, but just not right now." He nodded and without a word turned around and left. I watched him go for a bit before I went to settle down beside Lulu in the wet sand.

"Paul that is a truly bad sandcastle." He lifted his head and flashed me an affronted look before flicking the top off of the sand lump.

"Yeah, well I am working without tools here." I couldn't help myself as I let out a laugh. He just looked at me like I was insane.

"Aren't you always?" His mouth dropped open for a second, snapped shut and before I knew it I had a face full of wet fishy smelling sand. I was ready to beat his ass when clapping came from beside me. Lulu was laughing so hard that small tears were sliding down her cheeks as she clapped in happiness.

"Oh, you think that was funny do you?" She just looked at me and laughed some more. I picked up a handful of wet sand and dumped it right on top of her head. Her laughter stopped abruptly as she stared at me in shock. After that it wasn't long before we ended up in a three way sand war.

When we had returned to Sam's house Emily had refused to allow us inside with sand literally caked on our skin. She actually got out the hose and sprayed Lulu and I off, she sent Paul back to his own house.

After a shower a piece, Lulu spent the afternoon sleeping as I tried to figure a way to get rid of the anger I had towards my best friend.

* * *

(Jake's POV)

I stepped out of the bathroom after taking a shower to clean off the dirt that always managed to cover me head to toe during patrol. I could hear Dad rummaging through something in his closet as I set about getting dressed.

Dad had been more subdued the past couple of days, ever since he had returned home with a plate of Ms. Call's cookies. It wasn't unusual to see him upset, almost wearisome. It had been that way with him since as long as I could remember. Though it had gotten worse when my sisters had left and I had phased.

When I returned to the front room it was to find Dad with his wheelchair pulled up to the coffee table so he could bend over it. As I walked closer I began to recognize what it was he had been looking over to closely. Pictures of the Swans.

I had totally forgotten it was that time of year again. Every year since the one after the murder of his best friend Dad has held a bonfire in honor of them. I remembered as a child going down to the beach and sitting in front of the fire as everyone that knew the Swans told stories about their lives.

As I got older I hated the bonfire, not because I held any ill feelings towards the poor family, but because of what it did no my Dad. For weeks before the event he would plan, draw up a shopping list of the food that we would need. Bring out the photo albums to find the best ones to put in frames to set on the tables. He would quietly recount stories, the ones he planned to tell, while he worked around the house. Then after the bonfire was over and we were back home I would sit on my bed as I listen to my strong father cry himself to sleep.

For the next week he would be totally withdrawn until one day I would come home to find him stuffing all the pictures and memorabilia back into his closet awaiting the next year. It looked as though it wouldn't be any different this year.

"You are too young to remember this, but the night of their murder they had just returned home after having dinner with us. It was getting late and your mother, bless her, had tried to get them to stay the night. I wouldn't have been the first night they had.

"Charlie though didn't want to intrude, he was always like that. You practically had to lock him in your house to get him to stay the night, even when he had a few too many beers. But his couch was always open for me." I stood just a little ways off as he picked up a worn photo. It was one I had seen many times, of when Charlie and my Dad had been in high school. Dad with his long hair pulled back in a ponytail and Charlie sporting a seriously goofy poof of hair. They both posed for the camera, arms lifted to try and show off what little muscle they had. It was obvious they had thought they were God's gift to women.

Dad set that one down and picked up another, one I barely could remember had been in a silver frame once, set on a table along the wall with other family photos. A table that no longer existed. After Mom died I had watched as Dad threw the pictures on the floor and took the table outside to set on fire.

"I should have insisted. I should have God damned insisted. If I had they would be alive. Those bastards would have broken in to an empty house and when Charlie had gotten home the next day he would have noticed. He would have time to prepare and catch them. I should have fucking insisted!" He threw the photo on the ground and wheeled himself past me and out onto the porch. I had totally forgotten about that dinner.

I had been young, only five years old. I could just recall pulling Charlie's daughter Bella along with me as I showed her all my toys. I remember I had thought she was pretty, and in the way that child do, I had announced that I was going to marry her when we grew up. Mom and Charlie's wife had been pleased as punch. I was sure they, like other mothers that were best friends, had already started planning our wedding.

I picked up the photo off of the floor and just looked at it. Charlie smiled brightly out from the picture, one arm wrapped around his beaming wife while the other held his daughter protectively. The three looked so happy, like nothing bad had ever happened in their lives.

Walking to the closet in the hallway I held tightly onto the photo. Sure, their end had been horrific, but this was the way the should be remembered. From a box too high for my father to reach I pulled out a single silver picture frame. I removed my sixth grade school picture to replace it with the one of the Swans.

This was the perfect one for the bonfire this year.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. It seems while my muse is alive, she has focused on original work. Sorry, but hopefully now that I'm in the flow with that I can work on it and my fanfics.

Now, for those that had questions about the last chapter. The reason that Billy didn't immediatly think of Lulu being Bella is he really thinks that Bella is dead. The men confessed to Bella's murder because they already knew it was the end for them and as they were quite evil men they just wanted to hurt everyone more, so that is why.

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


	19. Barbie Houses

Chapter Eighteen: Barbie Houses;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

Though things were not completely fixed or back to normal, they were at least better between Quil and myself. We didn't really talk much, or even do anything together, but I had stopped wanting to rip his dick off every time I saw him. The pack was pretty much the same towards him, all but Sam and Leah. Sam was still upset about his couch and Leah…well was being Leah. Lulu on the other hand seemed to hold no grudge and willingly took his hand to pull him inside to watch cartoons with her. Something that tested my willpower greatly. Quil is lucky he still has two hands.

Things might have been edging slowly back to normal, but it seemed not with Paul. He has made himself scarce this past week, running off at the most random times with the twins following behind. They would come back late covered in dirt, sawdust and paint. I had tried to get out of Paul what he was doing, but he would just shrug off my question with a simple; 'Just a project.' Sam would say the same.

A tapping pulled my gaze from the window where I had been watching the three walk off again, to Lulu who sat in the middle of the front room floor surrounded by several Barbies. Kim and Emily had bought them for her a couple of days ago. I really wasn't sure what to think about that. I had raised my eyebrows when I saw them pull box after box out of a large bag along with packages of mini clothes. Emily had laughed at me and told me it was a right of passage or something for girls, one that she thought Lulu should get to experience.

The problem was, watching her sit on the floor with the dolls just made me feel even more like a pervert. The wolf and my body saw a young woman, ripe and ready. But my mind saw Lulu for what she was, too innocent, too much like the child she looked like as she brushed the hair on the plastic doll. I closed my eyes and decided to ignore those three parts of me and listen to my heart instead. It simply saw my soulmate, my other half.

It wasn't long before I felt Lulu crawl into my lap, her head resting against my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the Barbies abandoned on the floor, thrown haphazardly around in various stages of dress and undress. Kim and Emily had spent the next few hours after they bought the things playing with Lulu and them. It was a sight I think baffled most of the pack, Leah was the only one that was not disturbed when Kim had started walking a doll across the floor and making it talk in a high pitched voice. She just shrugged her shoulders and left after saying that it was no different than us guys and our toys.

I pulled the rubber band from Lulu's hair and used my fingers to undo the braid that I had put it in that morning. If it wasn't for the fact that it would get tangled I would leave it unbound all day, sadly the last time I tried that I spent three hours that night trying to undo the rats in it.

"Hey." I looked up from my mate to see Emily standing in the doorway that led towards the kitchen. She smiled at me and Lulu, a kind and motherly smile that made me just a bit sad. It was that one smile that every woman in the world had. It was sweet and warm, the kind of smile that told anyone on the receiving end that everything would be fine in the world because she would protect you. It was the smile I remembered my own mom giving me since I was a kid. She hadn't given me one in almost a year now.

"Hey." She stepped into the room and sat on the floor amid the sea of pink and blonde. I watched a little amused as she picked up one of the dolls and started to dress her in a fancy red dress.

"I used to have tons of these when I was a girl. I was obsessed with them. Whenever someone asked what I wanted for my birthday or Christmas, I would tell them I wanted a Barbie doll." She picked up the little brush off the floor and started to fix the almost white hair of the doll.

"I even had a special box just for them. It was just an old box, I can't even remember now what it had originally been used for. I had taken it and used my colors to draw hearts and stars all over it and took and old blanket that I had found and folded it up inside so my Barbies wouldn't have to 'sleep' on the hard box bottom. It was silly, but I was just a kid." The doll was set beside her and she looked up at me as though I was suppose to understand what her random rambling had meant. I was truly confused.

"It is funny, when a girl becomes a teen they want nothing more to do with toys and kid stuff. They are women now, and women liked guys, clothes and makeup. But once they are over twenty they start buying dolls again. The only thing is we call it 'collecting' now." She laughed a bit and started to gather all the dolls around her in a pile. My eyes searched around me hoping to catch a glimpse of Sam somewhere, this conversation was getting too 'girly' for me.

"Um…Emily, what are you going on about?" She looked up at me quickly as though she had forgotten I was there, maybe she had.

"Just thinking really." She smiled that smile again and picked up one of the plastic dolls, turning it over in her hand over and over again.

"I just want you to understand why everyone is acting the way they are around Lulu. Why not everyone seems comfortable around her." I nodded my head for her to continue. Though a few of the pack members have returned to talking to Lulu, some still had problems.

"The thing is that no one knows how to react around her. Do we treat her like an adult, or like a child? In fear of treating her wrong we all sort of just decided to avoid her instead." Lulu squirmed in my lap until she had turned so she could look at Emily.

"Just treat her like a normal person." She nodded her head and held up the doll.

"It is like when Kim and I bought these. We were thinking of her like a child, because of the way she acts sometimes. It seemed perfectly natural to buy her these. Then we came home, got them out and realized how weird it looked playing with her. She has got to be around eighteen or nineteen and she is sitting on the floor playing Barbies.

"We just don't know how to react, and I'm sorry if you have though otherwise." I shifted Lulu so she was sitting on the couch and slid to the floor, taking one of Emily's hands in mine.

"Don't worry about it, I already figured that was the problem." She was silent a moment before she turned to look at the clock that hung on the wall. Her face lit up as she stood up quickly.

"Come on, let's pack some food and go for a picnic." She was practically glowing, though I wasn't sure why the thought of a picnic made her so happy. In the end I didn't care and agreed.

* * *

Emily had insisted that she was going to be the one to drive. Apparently she knew the perfect place for a picnic and she refused to just tell me. She would ignore my questions as I asked, just smiling at me funnily. Something had to be going on, but I couldn't even imagine what.

Finally we came to a small dirt road just on the edge of the reservation, not really all that far from Sam's, even if it felt like it. She turned the car down the road and after only a couple of minutes we came to a stop in front of a small house.

An eyebrow shot up as I noticed the entire pack just standing outside on the front porch, beers and various drinks in hand.

The house was nothing big. It looked more like a log cabin than anything, most likely one story with possibly a small attic or loft. Even so, the place was beautiful. It was set back among then trees, almost looking as though a few could be growing through it in the back.

I stepped out of the car, Lulu following with a hand in mine. Most of the pack just looked on with smirks, the twins though had huge smiles that stretched from ear to ear. I looked to Paul who had climbed down the porch steps, looking just a little uncertain. Though I am sure he would deny that had you ever asked him.

"Ooook, what is going on?" Paul pushed a can of beer into my hand and patted me on the back.

"What does it look like, we built you a house." I looked to Paul and then the twins who were standing proudly on the porch.

"You built me a house?" Ok, I wasn't normally the one for stating the obvious, but I really didn't know what to say. I mean Paul, Paul-the heartless bastard, built my imprint and I a house.

"You know, instead of just staring at it you could go inside and take a look…..plus a thank you would be good. All this hard work I did I would think that…." I smacked him in the back of the head before he actually said something that would ruin this.

"Thank you Paul, and Connor and Brady too." The twins beamed even more, not that I was sure how they could their smiles were already face splitting.

Walking up the porch with lulu in hand, Paul followed with a running commentary of what had been done. I had been right, the house was only one story with a small loft that could easily be used as a guest room or storage.

The place only had two bedrooms, though I doubted we would need more. At least I didn't plan on allowing the pack to stay over all the time. The front room was huge, along with the dinning room, something that seemed to be mandatory in a pack member's house.

Though the whole place was perfect, my favorite had to be the kitchen. It was huge! It had been supplied with the typical items, a stove, fridge, microwave, toaster. But the best was the storage, plenty of cabinets and a deep freeze that Emily promised to fill with home cooked food for when we couldn't make it over to their house.

Everyone filed out of the kitchen, including Lulu who had pulled Sam along behind her, most likely wanting to show him something. As soon as the kitchen was empty of everyone but Paul I closed the door and turned around.

Paul was leaning against the countertop, his arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to look nonchalant. Had I been a girl I was sure this occasion would have called for me to run and fling my arms around him in a hug, but since the idea of that was somewhat disturbing I just walked up and copied his posture beside him.

"I figured you couldn't stay with Sam forever, and I knew you didn't want to move back in with your mother so…" He shrugged his shoulders and looked off out the window.

"Yeah so….thanks Paul, truly." He nodded his head and pushed off the counter before walking out of the kitchen, and that was that.

I just stood there a little while longer as I started to really realize just why my wolf was alright with Paul being around Lulu. He truly cared for her

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I know my chapters are not coming out as fast as i normally write them, but right now my life is a little stressed filled. My fav aunt has cancer and she lives too far away to just be able to pick up and go see, and we had a cancer scare with my sister this past week. Thank God she is fine, but it still scared the shit out of me. So, hopefully the chaps will pick up, if they don't I'm sorry. Stress and my Muse just don't like each other.

Now for story notes: Ok, I will NOT be writing anymore chapters in bella/lulu's POV, I'm sorry but I have a reason for that so I won't be doing it.

No the real wolves will not be making an appearance again. That will get explained further in the story.

And i want everyone to know that just because a character says something does not mean that that is my view on things. I try to write the reaction and views of each charater as i see they would see them, not me. There might be one character once in awhile that shares the same veiws as me, but i don't push my ideas and that through my stories. this goes for ALL my stories, so please don't get mad at me because of something a character says or does. I only write that because that is how i see that character reacting.

Next, ok people I'm not just pulling this stuff out of my ass. I do some research and I talk over my stories with others to try and make my stories as real as possible. What i wrote in earlier chapters where they say she will not get better...first no she isn't going to get a whole lot better...This isn't just a case of her being out of touch with the human world for thirteen years, but also a case dealing with a tragic event. These two elements bring a whole world of problems, ones i am trying to make as real as possible.

The way the characters are reacting, I.E. Leah, it is a personal view, she is not a Psychologist or a doctor of any kind, none of them are so don't take what they say as what I plan to happen in the story.

Sorry for the long AN, but these are a few things that have been in the reviews for the past few chapters and I thought I should address them.

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


	20. Matters Of The Heart

Chapter Nineteen: Matters Of The Heart;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

It was strange, having a place of my own. I had thought moving into my new house wouldn't be any different than anything before. But I was wrong. Though I wasn't living alone, like I had thought I would back before Lulu, it still had that feeling. I didn't have to answer to anyone about anything, and it was a heady feeling. One I had to quickly quash. I might not had to answer to anyone regarding my house, but I did have an Alpha.

I smiled a bit as Lulu dodged the kitchen table, her own smile bright as she played keep away with one of my shoes. I could have easily caught her, but we weren't expected at Sam's for another two hours and it was more than a little fun being the one to play with her like this.

I was always the one she came to when she needed comfort or felt the need of protection, when she was in a playful mood it was normally Paul that she sought out. Ever since we had gotten the house a week ago, my mind has been on Paul. Or more, Paul's relationship with Lulu.

It wasn't that I felt at all threatened by Paul, I knew instinctively that he would never try to take my Mate away from me. Nor did I feel that he would ever hurt her, but there was something about the way he treated her. The way he looked and handled her, that made me wonder.

Lulu darted out on front of me, my shoe waving back and forth in her hand as she dashed to the front room. She tried to rush past the couch only to trip and land in a pile on top of it instead. I used the opportunity to pounce. I landed on my knees beside her, grabbed the shoe to toss across the room and took one of her own bare feet in my hands. Her eyes flew open wide, not knowing what I was going to do. Before she had time to even try to pull away from me I started running the fingers of one hand down the sole of her foot. She squirmed a little, using her other foot to brace against the floor so she could try and pull away. I added a bit more pressure, moving a bit faster. She was twisting and her other foot moved from the floor to try and kick at me. When I looked up at her face I could tell she was laughing. Her other foot connected with my shoulder and I exchanged that one for the one I had been torturing and continued to tickled the day lights out of my mate.

When I finally stopped there were a few tears streaming down her face and she was panting hard. The braid I had put her hair in had been completely destroyed by her squirming, leaving a halo of frizz around her head. I tried not to notice the blush that covered her cheeks and throat, how that rose color and her disheveled appearance reminded me of how girls normally looked after certain activities. I failed of course, she was just too lovely a picture not to admire.

As she tried to catch her breath, I crawled up the couch so I was leaning over her. She looked up at me with those innocent eyes, eyes that brought me back enough to my senses that I didn't end up doing something I would later kill myself for. Instead I leaned down and rested my lips on her brow just between her eyes. I stayed there for only a moment before carefully moving down to press them to her lips.

Lulu had come to learn that I would allow such kisses as long as she kept her mouth closed, but this time it was me that broke the rules. I split my lips apart just slightly, just enough that I could extend my tongue and run it along the seam of her mouth. She stiffened a bit beneath me, but soon relaxed as I carefully pressed through. I didn't delve deep, just enough that I could taste the saltiness of that warm moist flesh of the inside of her lip. Just enough that I could just tap those first few teeth, and then I retreated, pulling back not just my tongue but my whole body.

The kiss was still quite tame compared to the things I had done with past girlfriends and one night stands, but somehow it felt much more intimate. Because of that I also felt horrid, like I had just proven myself to be the pervert I had felt for sometime now.

I moved off Lulu and silently crossed the room to pick up my shoe. My Mate remained on the couch, one hand pressed to her mouth, as I returned to our room to finish getting dressed. Emily had invited us for a grill out and we were expected soon.

* * *

I short drive over to Sam's was silent, and not because Lulu couldn't talk. Normally she would be making noise through taps on the car door, or beating out an erratic rhythm on her legs. Now she sat still, her head turned away from me to gaze out of the window at the trees we were passing. I wasn't sure if my kiss had upset her, or if it was the distance I had put between us afterward, that had created the change. Not that it mattered much, either way it was still my fault.

I waited a minute after pulling up to the house before I stepped out and opened Lulu's door. She sent me a little smile as she went off on her own to enter the house, leaving me to follow behind her. Albeit, slowly.

My eye caught a glimpse of Paul standing off to the side of the house, his back resting against the outside wall. I changed my direction as soon as I saw him, my thoughts of the week past coming back to the forefront of my mind.

He didn't even look at me as I came to stand beside him, only handed over the half empty bottle of Jack. I took it and gulped down a good six shots or so, not that it would do anything. A bunch of us had once wanted to find out just how much it would actually take to get a werewolf drunk, by the time we could even be called tipsy we had already run out of money. Emily had not been happy, that had been her grocery for the next two weeks.

"What happened?" I wasn't sure if it was my mood or Lulu's he had picked p on, but I cold pretty much bet on the later. I was silent for a moment, taking another huge swig from the bottle.

"I kissed her, I mean really kissed her. We were playing around, and….fuck!" I downed the rest of the whisky even knowing that it would do little to nothing. When I had finished and wiped at my mouth Paul snatched the bottle away from me.

"Fuck man, I hadn't given that to you." I heard him exhale, though I refused to look at him.

"You didn't do anything but kiss her right?" His question made my hackles rise, though I knew he was justified to ask.

"No, just a kiss. It wasn't even all that big of one, just a small taste. I still feel like a pervert though." The sound of the bottle hitting the ground beside me made me finally turn my head. Paul had turned to lean his shoulder against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course you do, I would if I was in your place." I lifted an eyebrow and just stared at him. This was suppose to be the brotherly love that Sam expected of us?

"Thanks man, made me feel a whole lot better. I'll make sure to come to you whenever I have a problem in the future." He rolled his eyes and then reached out a hand so he could flick me between the eyes.

"Don't use sarcasm again, you just sound stupid. Anyway, I didn't mean what you thought I did. I meant that I understand. Lulu is so innocent, so childlike, and yet she is still a grown woman. You've already said that the imprint only sees that bit. I don't know if I would be as strong as you." There was something in his voice, a tone that matched all my earlier thoughts.

"I'm not strong." He flicked my head again, this time a little harder.

"Yes, you are. A kiss, even one with a little tongue, is not the big sin you seem to be making it out to be. As long as you don't let it go any further…" He shrugged his shoulders as though that explained everything. Neither of us talked for awhile, the sounds from inside echoing around us. Sam must have brought out the flute we had forgotten when we moved, because I could hear as Lulu began to play.

"Paul, do you love Lulu?" The questioned seemed to really shock him, because for one small moment he was unguarded and I could see a hint of pain on his face. It hadn't taken him long to recover and straighten out his expression.

"What are you on about?" He wouldn't look at me, and that was as much a confirmation as I needed. Yet I continued on.

"Do you wish it had been you that had imprinted on her?" He was quiet a moment, when he finally replied it was with a stiffness I hadn't seen in him since he had first phased.

"No, I don't. I would only be bad for her. Most likely hurt her in the end, despite the imprint, I am sure I would find some way to fuck it all up." He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the house, his face turned toward the sky, eyes closed tight.

"But you are in love with her? Don't lie Paul. I think we have all been blind to it, but it is in the way you act around her, the things you do and the way you look at her." For a moment I thought he would turn around and try to beat the shit out of me. I was braced and ready when he just let out a long breath and turned his head away from me.

"Yeah, I am. But don't get all territorial on me, I don't intend to try anything. Never have an never will. As I said, I am bad for her. In a sick way I am glad you imprinted on her. It hurts to know she isn't mine, but I know she will be safe with you. Something I couldn't say with the rest of the pack." He didn't say anything more, just pushed off the wall and headed inside.

I remained where I was, realizing for the first time that we really didn't know Paul all that well after all.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by pretty normally. After Paul and the twins had presented us with the house, the rest of the pack had finally gotten their act together and stopped ignoring Lulu. Though I was sure Emily had had something to do with that.

At first after talking with Paul, he had seemed reluctant to be near Lulu. He had only calmed down when he realized that I wasn't going to tear his throat out. I knew I should feel that way, another man, another wolf was in love with my mate and I should feel threatened. Instead I just felt a small spark of pity for him. Paul has never had it easy, so why should his love life be any different?

Lulu had fallen asleep in the car as I drove home, I didn't want to wake her so I had just picked her up in my arms to carry her inside. My mind being so full of thoughts about Paul and my kiss with Lulu could be the only explanation for me not picking up on the light scent in the air or the figure on the porch and the resulting shock it gave me when I heard her voice.

"It's true then? You actually have your own house now?" If it wasn't for Lulu in my hands I knew I would have phased from the surprise. Mom was sitting on the bench that one of the twins had made, her arms curled over her chest to stave off the chill of the night air.

I had yet to tell her about the house, not sure how to actually go about it. She had wanted me to move back in, she would constantly talk about how Sam and Emily would need their space now that they were expecting. That would of course be followed by her offering my old room back ad the 'suggestion' that Lulu be placed in some kind of home in Seattle. It was all I could do sometimes not to yell at her when she talked about that.

"Yeah, some of the guys have been working on it for awhile. Didn't know about it myself until a week ago." I shifted Lulu in my arms so I could reach into my shorts pocket and reach my keys. Mom didn't speak again until we were in the house and I had laid Lulu on the couch.

"A week in which you could have at least called me up to inform me. No, I had to hear it from Mandy down at the convenience store that my son has moved into a house with the mute retard." I know she was upset, she had a right to be as I should have called her the moment after everyone left that first night. But it still didn't give her the right to talk the way she did, even if she was reaching her limit of patience with me.

"Don't call her that!" I just barely kept my calm, even though I wanted nothing more than to yell.

"You do realize that is what everyone calls her right? Not only that, but everyone on the reservation thinks you are sleeping with her." I bristled at this. I already knew many on the rez and in Forks called Lulu names, not everyone, but enough that I found myself not wanting to interact with anyone outside of the pack.

"When have you ever cared what anyone thought? Had you actually gave a damn you would have secretly had me taken care of when you found out you were pregnant. So don't give me that shit." I knew that was unnecessarily cruel, my mother had dealt with a lot of crap for being a single mom. Not only that, but people were down right monsters once they found out she wasn't sure who my father was. A part of me wished I could turn back time and unsay what I had just said, but the wolf was in charge now and he was glad of my words. Wanted to hurt even more, but I was able to restrain that part of myself before I undid everything that had been down to fix the relationship between us in the past few weeks.

"That was a low blow and you know it." She tried to look angry, but I could see the tears streaking down her cheeks.

"This is different Embry, that girl is not right, and everyone thinks you have shacked up with her. The shame you bring on not only yourself, but me and that poor girl! Some have even talked about bringing in the cops to forcefully take her away, somewhere safe…." I knew she had continued speaking after that, but those last few words were the only thing I could hear. Over and over again they played in my head, verbal verification of one of my fears. That someone would try and take my mate away.

I could feel my hackles raise as though I were already in wolf form and knew I had to get out of the house before I phased and hurt Lulu and Mom. I rushed for the door, swung it open and ran out into the yard hoping that I would be able to calm down enough.

"Have you been listening to me? Embry?" I whirled around to find that my mom had followed me out. She stood on the porch, her arms set on her hips in the way she always did when I was in trouble, and just glared at me.

"You can't just run off like a child when I am talking to you. You are suppose to be an adult now remember? So far you aren't showing me you are responsible enough to take care of someone like Lulu." I was glad that she hadn't moved from the porch, as I could no longer hold on to the human side of me. Right there, in the middle of my front yard, with my mother watching, I phased.

I heard a scream come from the porch, a loud thud, and then silence.

* * *

Author's Note: So...Paul is in love with Lulu and Embry phased before his Mom! Ok, so I have been going back and forth, back and forth about bringing his mom in on the secret. I wasn't sure one way or the other what would be best. hopefully the path I have taken works. Also, I know I made a big oops! in the last chapter. Believe me i know it is Collin not Conner, sorry i was reading a book that the main male character's cousins were a set of cowboy twins by the names of Conner and Brody, and I was kind of thinking of the yummy cowboy when I wrote Conner instead of Collin.

Now, again I will say that NO, there will ot be any lemons. Not on here and not on JBnP. NO, she will not wake up one day and have her voice, she was born mute! And NO she is not going to suddenly remember everything and be fine and normal like a everyday eighteen year old.

As i said, I'm not pulling this out of my ass. I try to make this as real as possible. So for the case about Lulu not getting better in the sense of communication and understanding, here is something to look up.

Experience Psychology by Laura A. King; Page 256- the chapter on Thinking, Intelligence, and Language, The section on Emtional Influences with Language. Third pharagraph down and on talks about the role of environment in the devolpment of language skills. though it is a rather extreme case, and as Lulu did learn to speak/sign at one time, remember that she also forgot all that time and then had no exposure to the human world for thirteen years. Even if she was to all of a sudden remember everything, you have to remember she also experianced a very tramatic event in watching her mother being raped and both parents killed at the age of five. We are dealing with a woman with so many varied problems and roadblocks stacked up that it would take years and lots of professional help to even set her on the right path. of course I'm not an expert, I'm a writer and Jewelry designer not a Phychologist, I just wanted everyone to know I'm not making things up and am trying to make this as plossible as possible.

Now, sadly I have not been all that inspired to work on any of my twific, but I do hope to finish at least the stories I have started. The problem is a lot of things have changed in my life lately, and one of them is my muse for writing fanfic. Lately I have been working on an original contemporary western romance for my mother, and if she has her way you will one day see it in print. but you are more apt to see me open my jewelry shop.

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


	21. Truths

Chapter Twenty: Truths;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

The total silence that came after the sound of my mother falling was enough to shock me back to my human form. I was too frightened at that moment to really pay attention to my surroundings, I didn't even notice if her heart was beating or not. The only thought through my mind at the moment was that I might have just killed my mother.

I ran the short distance from the yard to the porch and gathered my mother in my arms. I moved my hands over every part of her hoping that she was unharmed. Thankfully there seemed to be no blood and after I started to calm down I could hear the soft thumping of her heart.

Maybe I should have told her a long time ago, Jake and Billy had talked to Sam for me, asking that I be allowed to share the secret. He had agreed, but in my stupid mind I had thought I would be saving her a lot stress by keeping her in the dark. Shows what little I knew.

Carefully I picked her up and carried her inside intending to place her on the couch, of course when I got to the courtroom it was only to realize that Lulu was still asleep. I stood there a moment not sure what to do. I could carry her to my room, but then that would raise a lot of questions about having only one bed in the house. And with the amount of questions I was sure she was going to have already for me I really didn't want to add to them if I could help it.

A moan came from my arms before I could come to any decision and when I looked down it was at the fluttering eyes of my mother. I ended up holding my breath as those eyes fully opened and with one look at me went as wide as plates. It didn't surprise me when she let out a loud ear-splitting scream, what had though was her trying to smack me over the head.

I set her down on the floor and waited as she held her hand to her chest, I was sure she might have broken a finger or two with all that pounding. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lulu wake up, but thankfully she just sat there looking back and forth between the two of us.

I shouldn't have laughed at what happened next, it wasn't really all that funny, but I suppose you could blame it on stress or something. Before I had a chance to say anything my mom slapped a hand to her eyes and turned to face away from me.

"What in heaven's name is going on, why are you nude?" Mom's voice was shaky and this was where I started laughing. It started out as a low almost giggle, something I hope none of the pack ever hear, and quickly turned into full belly laughs. Mom turned around then, her hands on her hips as she watched me practically rolling on the floor. After a few moments I finally calmed myself enough to stand straight and clear my throat.

"You just saw me explode into a giant wolf and you can only ask me why I'm naked?" At the reminder of what had happened just a moment ago I saw Mom's color drain completely from her face. She staggered backwards until the backs of her knees hit the chair, and then ungracefully flopped down in it. She sat there staring up at me with wide eyes.

Realizing that I was still nude I grabbed a pair of shorts from a pile I always kept by the door and slipped them on. When I had finished I turned to find Mom looking like she thought I might kill her or something.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Just sit there a moment, I've got to call Sam. I promise everything will make sense soon." She just nodded her head. I let the room to grab the phone in the kitchen. I half expected to find her gone once I was finished.

* * *

Thankfully Mom hadn't moved while I had tried my best to explain to my alpha what had just happened. I stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the front room watching both my mother and my mate. Lulu had fully woken up and was now sitting in front of the tv watching late night cartoons while my Mom rocked back and forth in her chair.

It didn't take long before Sam and most of the pack showed up. Jake must have even woken Billy, as he wheeled into my front room with a grim expression on his face. Mom didn't make to move or anything, just sat there staring at the floor with wide eyes. Sam was the first to talk.

"Ms. Call?" Mom looked up, blinked a couple of times, looked around at everyone in the room until her eyes settled on Billy.

"You knew?" Billy nodded his head, but didn't say anything.

"Y-you don't turn into one too do you?" She almost looked green as she spoke. I knew that our forms were kind of scary when you first saw us, but surely not that bad.

"No, I don't. But everyone in this room but you, me and Lulu do." Mom was out of her chair and trying to back up to the door before Billy could go any further. He really couldn't have eased into that a bit more? I wanted to rush forward and stop her, to comfort her, but I was afraid she might scream if I did.

"Ms. Call, there is nothing to be afraid of." At Sam's words she stopped and pointed to each of the pack in the room.

"Nothing to be afraid of? Nothing…..my son just turned into a monster and now I find myself in a room full of them. If that isn't a reason to be afraid then I don't know what is." She took a few more steps back, this only caused her to end up pressed against the wall. She looked around frantically for a way out.

"Mom…Look I meant what I said, I'm not going to hurt you, none of the pack are." Her head turned to look at me, her mouth open. Sam spoke up again before she could herself.

"Embry is right Ms. Call. We wouldn't hurt a human, we were created to protect them. There is nothing to fear from us." She nodded as though she agreed, but I could read her like a book. She was still very much afraid.

"Humans? B-but…you're not human?" Sam shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands in his pockets like this was a conversation he had on a day to day basis.

"Well, I guess that depends on how you look at it. We are human, but also we are not. Not in the traditional terms at least. It is a bit complicated. Here, sit down and we will explain it to you." The entire pack moved as one to allow her back to her chair, in the process blocking each and every escape. I just hoped that Mom understood by the end of this. I really wasn't sure what would happen if she still insisted that we were monsters. I didn't know what we would have to do if she refused to keep the secret.

* * *

I watched from my spot against the wall as Sam and Billy explained everything from Taha Aki to imprinting. She nodded most of the time, trying to act like all this was normal to hear. I could tell that the mention of vampires scared the shit out of her, finding out something like that was real would tend to do that. Her eyes kept straying from Sam's to land on Lulu the entire time he talked about Imprinting and mates and I knew she had figured it out.

Once she gave her assurance that she would keep quiet about this the pack left. That was about ten minutes ago and still no one had said anything. Lulu still sat before the tv, though I could tell she was tired and would most likely fall asleep where she sat. Mom remained in her chair and I leaning against the wall.

"You should have told me all this a long time ago." I nodded my head, but soon realized that she hadn't looked around so she could see me.

"Probably. I could have, but I didn't want to put too much stress on you. Plus you can't tell me that you would have actually believed me had I come up to you one day and told you I turned into a giant wolf?" Her shoulders slumped and she leaned further back in the chair, one hand holding her leaning head.

"I would have thought to send you to the loony bin, but had you actually showed me….Embry it would have been better than thinking all this time…" She stopped and took a deep breath as I came to sit on the couch just across from her.

"At least I would have understood what was going on. All this time I have been loosing so much sleep, worrying every minute of everyday. Wondering where I had gone wrong that my son would join up with a gang.

"I didn't listen to the Council because I thought Sam was pulling the wool over their eyes, hiding what he was really doing. Every night when you snuck out I was just waiting for the call that told me you had gotten picked up because of drugs or killing someone. You can't know what it was like to sit at home loving you as much as I do and thinking you were doing such evil things. I would have rather known the truth." I set my elbows on my knees and held my head in my hands. No I didn't know what that was like, maybe I could imagine, but it wouldn't be the same and I knew it.

"Would you really…really have rather known that you son might be out there at night fighting a vampire?" She looked directly at me then, her eyes wet from the suppressed tears.

"Yes, at least then I would have known you were a good man." The finality of her tone struck me. Would it have been that easy?

Her eyes slid away from mine again to land on Lulu, who was now curled up on the floor sleeping.

"I am guessing she is your Mate? The things Sam said fit with you two." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I looked at Lulu, she was just so beautiful and innocent curled up there.

"Yeah, she is. This…it is not what I would have picked for myself, but now I can't imagine myself with anyone else." And that was the truth. All of us wolves have imagined what our imprint would entail, it was unavoidable with three already imprinted wolves in the pack. I had sure had my thoughts, wondering about how pretty she would be. If she would be a good cook and great in bed. Never had I thought I would end up with a mute girl with the mind of a child. Now though, even the mere thought of being with someone else felt wrong.

"So, you just met her one day at Sam's and….well that was it then?" I wanted to stand up and pace after that question, that was one thing that Sam had not explained and I wasn't sure how to or how she would take it.

"Well, no. Mom…Lulu…." I did stand then and stepped behind the couch. I refused to look at Mom the whole time I related the story of how I found Lulu naked and injured in the woods, imprinted on her and everything up until now. When I had finally finished I dared a look, fearing to find anger or something in her face. Instead all I saw was a thoughtful expression tinged with sadness.

"Alright….I don't really know what to say to that. I understand now at least why you refused to take her to a home, but…no one has found anything on who she might really be?" I stepped back around the couch and sat, looking down at my sleeping mate.

"No, and it is not like no one has been looking either. But it is like she just never existed." I leaned back in the couch to rest my head on the back. It had been a long day, and now as the night turned to early morning I knew it was going to be another one.

"Is there anyway to break it….the imprint I mean? Or someway to help Lulu? You turn into wolves and vampires exist, surely there is something…." I held up my hand while shaking my head.

"No Mom, there isn't on both accounts. The imprint is permanent, in fact if she were to die I would most likely follow soon after. My soul is tied to her's completely. As for the other…just because werewolfs and leeches are real doesn't mean that anything is possible. I could no sooner decide that I could fly than I could heal Lulu." She was silent again, just sitting there. While she thought I went to pick my mate up, she really needed to be put in a bed.

When I returned it was to find Mom standing at the door waiting for me. She gave me a weak smile, but she didn't make any move to come near me. I admit, that stung a little.

"I better be off home. I'll come see you later, and don't worry, I will keep quiet. Not that anyone would believe me anyway." I followed as she stepped out onto the porch and watched as she walked over to where she had parked her car off to the side of the house.

"You are coming to Billy's bonfire tonight aren't you?" She nodded and gave a quick wave before she left. I waited on the porch until I could barely hear her car. I hoped that this would help fix our relationship, but the fear I saw still lingering in her eyes told me that I was getting my hopes up.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter probably came out the easiest than any chapter I have ever written. Hopfully though it sounds ok too.

**Anyway, I have some sad news for those who like my stories. As I have said, at lot of things have changed in my life lately, a lot of personal stuff. I haven't been too inspired to write Twific or even read it.**

**I have come to a decision, soon i will stop writing Twific. I plan on hopefully finishing the stories I already have up. At least this one, Rosemary, Detour, Billy's Romance, and maybe The Gold in the Buckle and the Hunter's Arrow. But after those are finished you most likely will not see anything more out of me. I am going to be focusing mostly on my original work.**

**Now, I have several stories either already started, or at least plotted out, and instead of just leaving them on my computer or deleting them I have decided that if anyone is interested in writing them I would very much like that. If you would like to take over one just message me and I will send you the notes and whatever I have written.**

**The stories I have are: A Bella/Seth Family story, A AH Bella/Edward Romance, a Bella/Quil Romance, another Bella/Billy romance, a AH bella/Jake romance, and an AH Bella/Sam romance.**

**I am sorry for anyone looking forward to new stories from me, but as I said things have changed in my life, as they tend to do. But I will try at least to finish the stories that I have already started on here. If I decide different i will let everyone know.**

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


	22. Ironic

Chapter Twenty-One: Ironic;

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

Fate is a cruel thing. This was something I had heard all my life, something I should have understood. At least that is what one would believe.

I was eighteen, soon to be nineteen, and turned into a freaking wolf. I lost my mother, have come close many times to loosing my father. Through medical and emotional reasons. I have seen what life can dish out, the grief, the death, and yet I have maintained a blind eye to just how cruel this world can be. Oh, but my eyes have been opened, and opened wide.

It had all started when one of my pack brothers returned from patrols with a mute wild girl as his imprint and mate. From there the realization just kept come on and on like a runaway train. Uncontrolable and unstoppable.

The last straw came at the bonfire my father held every year in memoriam of one best friends and his family, the Swans.

I had been down at the beach as I normally was this time of year. Having just returned from explaining what and who we were to Embry's mother, one of the many cruel things I have had the not so wonderful pleasure to be a part of. It had been hard watching the fear cross Ms. Call's face as she looked on her son, not to mention the answering look of pain on Embry's face.

After leaving Em's house I had left immediately for the beach with several of the pack behind me. The ordeal that day had set us back a couple of hours and we had a lot to set up. There would be three fires, each representing one of the family; Charlie, Renee, and little Bella.

Around the fires would be set old logs, large stones and blankets for all those present to sit on. Just as ways from the fires would be a table, covered in a thin blanket and topped with pictures, candles as well as various foods for the guests.

Nothing had really seemed out of the ordinary when the people started to arrive. Many of them had been friends of the Swans, or children of friends. They all took their places as they did every year, paper plates in their hands filled with small sandwiches and mayonnaise salads.

The Pack had come, even though many of them had never met the Swans, it was simply all in support of one of our Elders. Each of them, imprints included, took a seat beside my Dad. Everyone went silent, knowing that it would take him a few minutes to be able to gather the courage to speak. When he finally did, his voice was shaky with the tears I knew he was holding back.

For the next two hours everyone that had known the family told their stories, both happy and sad, of their time with them. There had been a tale of Charlie when he had first joined the force, how he had been so proud of his uniform that he had been caught by his wife trying to wear it to bed.

Stories of the family at the beach, playing in the sand with Bella, Charlie lifting her up by one leg and arm to play 'airplane.' Dad had spoken of his school years with Charlie, how they would meet after classes and basically terrorize both Forks and La Push. About the day that Charlie had met Renee, a wild child with 'gypsy' blood that had the mind to pack up and travel the world until she had met the small town boy she would eventually marry.

There had been tears and laughter, jokes and simple remembrances of the family. When the stories had finally been told, and everyone present knew that the only thing left was to be the tale of the brave cop who tried to protect his family until his dying breath, everyone had stood to refill their plates. Dad never went into full detail, but even so everyone wanted something comforting amongst the sadness that was to come.

No one noticed until it was too late that Lulu had grabbed the frame I had set on the table. That she had huddled up next to Embry, her fingers trailing over the faces in the picture as she cocked her head from side to side.

No one noticed the tears running down her cheeks of the silent screams as Dad retold the story of the Swan's death. No one _**noticed**_, no one…..

* * *

(Billy's POV)

This was the one day out of the entire year that I looked forward to the most, and yet hated with a passion. This was the day I would once again relive the past I had lost, spend time with a friend taken long before his time, and say goodbye to him once again.

Maybe I should have stopped this years ago, this holding on could not be healthy. I should have said my final goodbye that day we had burried those caskets, two occupied and one empty. Charlie wouldn't want me holding on this way, but I couldn't seem to let go. I have lost so much through the years, and I wasn't ready to accept it.

I knew that many that came to the bonfire only came to humor me, but it felt good to see so many faces all the same.

The night was as hard and draining as it always was. I smiled and laughed as Old Quil told about the time he had caught Charlie and I trying to jump naked off the cliffs. He had marched us through the Rez, buck naked as punishment.

I cried, tears silently running off my face as Sue talked about the day little Bella had been born. Charlie had been beside himself, so wound up that Renee had kicked him out of the birthing room. He spent hours pacing back and forth, worrying that he wouldn't be a good enough father. It had taken both Harry and me to finally calm him down enough that he could sit still. When the doctor had come to tell him he had a daughter, he had shot up and headed straight for Renee.

I had watched through the partly closed door as he carefully picked his daughter up in his arms. That had been one of the only times I had ever seen that man cry. Tears had slipped down his face in total contrast to the huge smile curving his lips.

When the time came for me to finally tell the story that would put to rest my best friend and his family, I had to grab Jake's hand. Through the years he had been my one constant, the one thing that kept me from loosing it all and just lying down to die. I needed his strength, and he gave it gladly when he squeezed my hand, being careful not to crush it.

I took in a breath, and with the exhale I spoke of the brave man I had known. How he had fought until his body gave out to protect his family. I told all present how a great evil had fell him and his wife, snuffed out the purest light when they stole away with my Goddaughter. I focused so hard on getting those words out I had not noticed what was happening right beside me.

Thinking back on it, I wonder how I had been so blind to it all. Had I not really known, or had I just tried to ignore it because it seemed so utterly impossible?

* * *

(Embry's POV)

There is a line from a song, one that I remember Leah listening to over and over again after she first phased. _"Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you think everything's ok, and everything's going right…"_

Things had looked like they had might have been going right for me. Sure it may have taken awhile, but I was hopeful that things might just start working out between my mother and me. Of course as the song had said, life has a funny way.

The bonfire had been the same as it normally was every year. People joked and laughed, remembering their lost friends. They cried and once again mourned. Food was served, stories were told. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Lulu had sat beside me during the entire night, her head resting on my chest as she was a little to small to reach my shoulder without sitting on my lap. She ate, she smiled, enjoying the gathering. Right before Billy was to begin the last story, the one that would cause even the toughest of us to cry, I had stood along with Lulu to grab one last serving of food.

I hadn't paid as much attention to her as I should have as I piled the plates in my hands full. It hadn't been until Billy started speaking that I noticed the picture frame in my hands. I had thought to replace it on the table, but it would have been rude to stand up by this point. There was always a silent agreement amongst the guests that once the last story was told no one moved or spoke. It was out of respect for both Billy and the Swans.

Instead I half listened to Billy while I observed Lulu. She had cocked her head from side to side in that way of hers. Making her appear much like a puppy. It was something I had always found endearing.

The first moment I realized that something was off was when she had lifted one hand and trailed her finger down the image of Charlie. It was almost a loving gesture. Her finger moved over to continue tracing over Renee and then little Bella. Over and over she traced, her fingers soon joined by tear drops.

I watched with a growing sense of panic as more and more tears fell down her cheeks, her whole hand almost clawing at the pitcure. She started shaking as great sobs moved through her. Just as I heard Billy finish the story Lulu fell from the log beside me, the pitcure clutched in her arms as she screamed silently.

Her whole mouth formed a wide 'O' as soundless sobs and cries tried to escape. By this time everyone's attention was on us. Paul, who had been on my other side moved around to help me grab Lulu and try to calm her.

She pulled away from us, collapsing in the sand. With everyone watching she sat up just enough to wave her hands about. Over and over she formed shapes with her hands and fingers, the same movement over and over.

I looked up sharply as Billy pulled in a ragged breath of air. His face looked deathly pale, his hands trembling as his eyes were fixed firmly on what my mate was doing. I could see that his own tears had picked up once again, his shook his head from side to side as though disagreeing with something.

"No…" That one word came from Billy's mouth with more meaning attached to it than I thought one word could have. Jake clasped a hand to his father's shoulder and shook him, asking what was wrong. Billy just continued to stare at my mate as he spoke the one word that would change everyone's lives forever.

"Bella?"

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so one of the chapters I think many have been waiting for. You actually have a cold to thank for me updating, been too tired to do much else of anything but writing.

Well this story is quickly coming to a close, and as I have said before there will not be any new stories. I have enjoyed fanfic, and do not regret ever getting into it, besides helping me improve my writing I have also found many friends, one of whom I consider a sister. But I believe it is time for me to move on.

I am writing mostly original western romances at the moment, but as of right now I have no plans to post them anywhere or try to get publish. Maybe one day though. I might actually set up a blog for updates if I do decide to post, if that is the case I will notify anyone that is interested in reading them.

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


	23. Fly Away Little Bird

Chapter Twenty-Two: Fly Away Little Bird;

* * *

(Billy's POV)

_Fly away little bird…._ Over and over again the girl in front of me gestured, her hands and fingers speaking the same phrase…. _Fly away little bird._

It was a phrase I had once been very familiar with. Most parents have certain code words they use with their children, to protect and help identify threats. It was a system even I had used when my children had been young. Though unlike Sarah and myself, Charlie had the added threat to his family, being a cop. In trying to create a way to protect their little girl, Charlie and his wife created the phrase, Fly away little bird. When spoken Bella would know to run and hide until she was out of danger and then get help. Many times through their last year alive Charlie and myself practiced with Bella, until the girl fully understood it.

Looking across from me at Lulu I had a hard time accepting what was obvious. If she was Bella, how had we not found her all these years? The forests had been combed for months, every possible hidding place had been searched, but no trace was ever found. If she truly was Bella, why had those men confessed to her murder? It was all just too much to take in.

I hadn't realized that I was still squeezing Jake's hand until my son started to pry my fingers away so he could help his pack mates with Lulu. The world around me finally came into focus as I noticed everyone around me staring between me and the girl with mouths hanging open.

I quickly composed myself, wiped the tears from my cheeks and asked Sam, who had been beside me, to bring me closer to the crying girl. Without a word the Alpha grasped my legs and shoulders and set me down on a blanket beside Lulu.

* * *

(Embry's POV)

What the fuck? That was one of the two things that were running through my mind at the moment. What the living fuck? At first I thought the old man had finally gone crazy, until I really took a look at my imprint that is.

Lulu was still grasping onto that picture as through she would die without it, tears were rolling down her face faster than I could wipe them away. Though mute, I knew she was screaming. I swear I could almost hear her cries in my head.

I thought to the way Lulu had caressed the pictures of Charlie and Renee. Such a loving gesture. It seemed impossible, what Billy had just said, but it also seemed obvious when watching Lulu.

I felt my wolf's hackles rise as Sam brought Billy to sit in front of my mate, Lulu was in such a state that he didn't want anyone but pack around her. I bit down on the urge to snap at Billy and just watched as he reached out a hand and lifted her face up so she was looking at him. After a couple of minutes Lulu began to calm down, though she still cried, she had stopped screaming.

"It's alright Little Swan, shh now." I had never before heard Billy speak so softly, not even when I had been younger and watched as he comforted Jake after he had fallen and scraped his knee. Apparently no one else had either as Jake and Sam both went wide eyed at the man before them.

Lulu sniffed and nodded her head slowly as Billy continued to whisper soothingly to her and used his thumb to softly stroke one cheek.

"There now, are you better now Bella?" The use of the name shook me a bit, but not as much as when my mate nodded. Never before had she shown such awareness to anything anyone said. She would cock her head, bite her lip, or make some gesture that seemed to communicate her understanding, but never anything like this.

Slowly Billy grasped the picture and tried to pull it from her hands, only to have her pull back from him, photo still in hand and scrabble up onto my lap. Everyone was quite for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. We have delt with exploding into wolves, vampires, and imprinting bonds, but no one could even wrap their brains around what was happening right before their eyes.

"Alright, Bella, you can keep that picture if you want. I have more if you want them, would you like that?" Slowly she nodded her head again, but she refused to go anywhere near Billy again. That was fine with my wolf, I just pulled her that much tighter against my chest.

"What are you doing Dad? You can't really believe…" Billy waved Jake off, keeping his eyes firmly on my mate.

"I wouldn't, but look at her. Has she ever acted this way before? Every actually responded this positively to anyone's attempt at communication?" All of us shook our heads. Paul reached out beside me and started rubbing Lulu's back, further calming my imprint down. Lulu, I had grown so used to calling her by that name I wasn't sure what to do. Should I do like Billy and call her Bella now? What if he was wrong though?

"I thought you said that those men confessed to the murder of Bella Swan. Why would they do that if this is actually her?" Leah sat down just to the right of Jake, her face twisted in confusion. Looking around I noticed that the entire pack had gathered around my mate and myself. It had most likely been an unconscious act, for the seemed to have formed a protective circle around us. Keeping us safe from those not pack.

"They did, the picture they painted…Bella's body was never found, and with what they had confessed to doing to her no one thought we ever would. I'm not sure why they would do such a thing, but…I don't know how to explain it, but this just feels right." Again everyone was silent. None one here besides Billy was really old enough to remember Bella that well.

There was a bit of shifting as Emily and Kim slipped their way into the tight circle. As Sam and Jared moved apart to allow them in I noticed that everyone besides Sue, Harry and Old Quil had left the beach.

"So what do we do now?" Emily looked between Billy, Sam and myself, her question most likely the same on everyone's tongue. Billy breathed in deeply, letting out his breath in an almost defeated huff.

"Honestly I have no fucking clue. In a normal situation we would probably take her to the police or something, but…" He looked up at me and I am sure everyone could see my thoughts on such a course of action on my face before I even spoke.

"NO! I'm sorry but no." Emily and Kim shuffled in the sand a bit, uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"But Embry, if she is…" I cut her off with a sharp look, earning me a low growl from Sam. Not that I cared.

"Billy said in a normal situation. This is anything but a normal situation. We burst into giant wolves for fuck's sake! You know what would happen if we take her to the police. They will take her from me, I can't let that happen. I won't allow anyone to take her from me." I could feel myself start to panic at the thought of never seeing my mate again. It would kill me. Billy lifted both of his hands in the air and looked straight into my eyes.

"No one is going to take her away, alright. Your word is law on this matter." This calmed me just enough that I felt the panic recede, though the image of Lulu being dragged away still lingered in my mind. I knew that they wouldn't go away for awhile.

"Now, as I was saying that is what we would do in a normal situation. As Embry has pointed out this is anything but normal. Because of that I am going to have to think. Right now though I think we should all just go home, get some rest.

"I will call a Council meeting tomorrow to discuss this." I wasn't sure what there was to discuss, Lulu would not be taken away, but still everyone nodded and began to pack up for the night. I stayed where I was, Lulu clutched firmly in my lap as one by one everyone left. Jake nodded to me before reminding Paul that they had patrol. I remained where I was until only Sam and Billy were left. The two looked over to me, but thankfully neither said anything before leaving.

It was an hour later that I finally stood up and carried Lulu home. My mate was already sound asleep by then, the picture clutched tightly in her arms. When I placed her in bed I tried to slip the frame from her hands, but even in sleep she wouldn't let go. Figuring it would be best to leave it for the moment, I went to take my shower.

As the water slipped across my body, removing the sand and salt that had caked along every inch of my flesh, I allowed my mind to wander. It just seemed so impossible for this to be true, but yet as Billy said it just flet right.

Drying off, I slipped on a pair of basketball shorts to sleep in, and made my way back to the bedroom. Noticing that Lulu had finally relaxed enough that the picture had slid from her arms, I picked it up and gazed down at the image of little Bella.

How Billy had not noticed is amazing. Even though it had been thirteen years, it was still easy to see. They had the same nose, same lips and eyes. Same hair. It would be just too big of a coincidence for a girl that looked so much like Bella to be mute as well and fall right into our laps.

I placed the picture upright on the table beside Lulu's side of the bed and slipped in my side, pulling my mate securely against my chest. As I closed my eyes I knew that it didn't matter who she was, what her real name was, at least not to me. She was my mate no matter what, and she would always remain so.

* * *

(Billy's POV)

The house was dark and silent as Sam wheeled me inside. Neither of us turned on the light, Sam didn't need to and I didn't want to. Thoughts of what had just happened ran through my head on repeat. The legends never prepared us for anything like this. The imprint had always been so easy, and if there had been complications, it had always been along the lines like what had happened between Sam, Emily and Leah, or even for Quil. This though I found myself struggling to figure out a solution.

"Are you really sure Billy?" Sam pushed me through to my bedroom, even though he knew I could have done this on my own, he was always trying to make it easier on me. Everyone did, mostly on this day of the year.

"I want to be. Oh God, I want to be. Maybe I am just grasping at straws, trying to hold onto a past that had been dead and gone for thirteen years.

"I know all of you think I've gone crazy. I've tried to let go, to say goodbye, but every time I thought I was ready something in me would just feel wrong." I leaned over and pulled myself up and onto my bed, positioning myself in the middle with my back against the wall.

"I don't know what to think, Billy. I mean, yeah I've always thought this bonfire going on for thirteen years was a little extreme, but now though…Billy, what if you weren't meant to let go of them yet?" I looked up at the dark shadow that stood across the room, his arms crossed over his chest as he tried to figure out this evenings events.

"What I mean is, some pretty weird shit has happened around here in the past couple of years. I don't think it is at all that strange to believe that you were meant to hold onto Charlie and his family, because Bella was suppose to find her way back to us. That you weren't allowed to forget, because you needed to remember so she could remember." I had to admit, that idea sounded plausible. It would explain why every time I tried to put the past behind me it actually hurt.

"I don't know Sam, maybe, or maybe I'm just a crazy old man that just created unneeded drama for your pack. Whichever, I am tired and really am not wanting to think on it right now. I'll see you tomorrow." I could hear Sam huff out a breath before she left with a quiet 'goodnight.'

For the next few hours I just remained sitting there in the dark, trying, but failing to not think about the little girl I had loved just as though she had been my own daughter. Even when Jake came in close to four in the morning, knocking on my door to go the fuck to sleep, I still refused to close my eyes. I knew if I did I would end up having the same dream I had right after I had talked to the men that had killed my best friend. The same dream that plagued me with images of what they had supposedly done to sweet little Bella.

I wasn't sure I could handle that, mostly with the other fear looming in my head. That tonight had been a dream, and once I woke I would find that Bella was really and truly dead.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aheam, yeah, really late. Well as i had said I was going to be quitting twific, but I had planned on finishing this story and Rosemary. Well what happened was this, after I had said that I ended up going into a huge writer's block. I had written a couple of chapters for my originals, but then nothing, so until this moment I haven't written anything since summer.

Instead all summer, fall and this winter I have been working on my cooking and jewelry instead. Both of those have improved, in fact I think I have finally perfected my style of jewelry and will hopefully by this coming fall have me a shop up online to sell. :D

Now, as I had a free day, was really bored, didn't want to work on jewelry or sew, I decided today I would try to break my writer's block. So I sat down, looked at my computer, tried to work on an original and ended up instead trying this. I can't promise that I will actually get this fic or any other's I am working on done. As I have said before things have changed for me, that includes what my muse lets me write, but I will say I will at least try to finish at least this story. I am thinking there will only be a couple of more chapters, so cross your fingers that I will actually have the muse to write them.

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


	24. Finality

Chapter: Twenty-Three; Finality;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I gazed down at the curled up form tangled in the sheets. It really hadn't been a surprise the first time Lulu had woken up the night before. It had only been an hour after I had laid down when I was woken by Lulu's thrashing.

Tears had been slipping down her cheeks so quickly I didn't have time enough to wipe them away before more replaced them. I had eventually been able to calm her down, sadly every hour or so she would wake from another nightmare. It wasn't until eight in the morning that she had finally worn herself out enough that she just passed out.

I traced a finger from her temple to the tip of her chin. There really was no doubt in my mind that the girl before me was Bella Swan. It was that thought that was plaguing me at the moment. It created a whole new load of problems. Now that we actually knew who she was, I feared that the Council would decide to take measures.

I knew by Pack Law, that the Council really didn't have any authority over what happened to Lulu. She was the imprint of a wolf, therefore she fell under our laws and not the tribes. It was probably more complicated than it had to be, but past packs had wanted to insure that the imprints were as safe as possible. The fact was that not even Sam had control over Lulu. He could make an Alpha order, but the imprint magic allowed me to overrule anything that my wolf deemed harmful to our mate. The only ones in the pack that were more protected than our imprints, were our children.

Still, knowing this did nothing to ease my fears. Scared that the Council might actually force me to give up Lulu, come into my home and take her away, I had prepared. It might be the smartest move, but I would do what I had to, to keep her with me.

"Billy sent me to come and get you and Lulu. The Council should be ready in an hour." I didn't even turn around while Paul spoke. I knew that he would eventually find his way here. It was strange how even knowing that my brother was in love with my imprint, I felt at ease with him around her. If I was honest, Paul and Sam were the only ones that I didn't totally freak out with.

"She just finally started getting a restful sleep, couldn't Billy have waited until this evening?" I knew I was snipping at Paul, and I also knew that he would ignore it. He knew that I wasn't angry with him, just with the situation I have suddenly found myself in.

"Nothing much I could have done about it. I did tell him that this early was a shitty idea, but you know Billy." Sadly I did. He was a great guy, but as he had never phased he didn't fully understand the pressure that was put on us.

I nodded my head and just continued to stoke my finger over Lulu's face. I had found through the night that she would relax a bit whenever I did that. Paul silently moved about the room, trying to act casual, though I knew he was just as nervous as I was about this whole thing.

"Planning on going somewhere?" I finally moved my gaze from my mate and over to Paul who had the bag I had packed that morning in his hand.

"Just prepared." He nodded and set it down before sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"I doubt Sam would allow anything like that to happen. If it did, well I'm sure Jake and Jared would be on our side. Not sure about Leah. Personally I think she would come in here to take her, herself. With the other wolves it would be up in the air, and sadly I think the rest of the imprints would be against us." I agreed with Paul on that one. I loved Emily and Kim as sisters, but neither of them really understood the pull on the wolf to their imprint. They only felt a small fraction of what Sam and Jared felt for them.

"Since you say 'us,' I take it that you are on my side?" The look he gave me was the one he normally gave Quil whenever he did something incredibly stupid.

"Do you really have to question my loyalty to Lulu?" Ok, it was a dumb question. Paul had proven many times just who's side he was on. I just shook my head.

"I hope you know, if they do try anything I will be going with you two. I won't stay here if you're gone." My eyes went wide for a moment. I figured he would agree with me on this, I didn't figure he would actually leave with us. I looked back down at Lulu and kept my mouth shut. He knew I wouldn't try and stop him, in fact it was a sound idea. Lulu then would have two protectors. Even so, I doubted that anything would happen.

After a few more minutes, Paul left to inform Billy that it would be just awhile longer. Though I hated to do it, I woke Lulu to get her ready. She thrashed around a bit, not wanting to shower or get dressed, but eventually calmed down.

All the way to the meeting she remained still, allowing me to hold her tightly in my arms. I could feel her tears as they slowly slipped from her eyes and over my bare shoulder. It literally hurt to see her so upset, and more so as I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

The Council was quiet as I walked into the building, every pair of eyes were trained directly upon me and Lulu. I carefully took my seat with the rest of my pack, Lulu still crying in my arms.

Billy cleared his throat a couple of times. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. His hair was slightly frizzy, like he hadn't bothered to do more than finger comb it this morning. His face was drawn and pale, and I could see dark purple circles ringing the underside of his eyes. In fact, he looked like absolute hell. He cleared his throat one last time and looked out over the entire pack, including every imprint besides Claire.

"I think it goes without saying, that everyone here knows and understands what this meeting is about?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, Embry's imprint has been controversial from the beginning. The idea of Be…Lulu remaining with the pack has been an uncomfortable one for many. Sadly, with this new development we have to look at things a bit more seriously.

"It has been suggested by a few that we should alert the authorities. To if nothing else, lay to rest the question on Lulu's identity." Before I could say anything I felt Sam's hand rest on my arm and squeeze hard, a silent command to remain calm. Paul though let out a long and low growl before Jake clasped a hand on his shoulder tightly. I took a moment to look around at the pack, and sure enough Paul had been right. Leah and the imprints were nodding their heads to Billy's statement.

"Before anyone gets upset, I want to remind everyone that the final decision is Embry's. You may make your suggestions, but according to Pack Law Embry has control over what is to be said and done to his mate." Well, at least it looked like Billy was on my side. Or at least that he was planning to obey our laws. Not too surprising, as for him to go against the laws in such a way would be considered disrespect towards the pack, and therefore against the Spirits.

Sam squeezed my arm again, this time in a show of support. It was beginning to look a lot better for Lulu and I. Though I knew the conflict was far from over. Leah stood up, presumably to speak. Thankfully Sam spoke first.

"Can I ask what other suggestions have been made? The thought of actually bringing in the authorities is one that isn't sound. It would bring too much attention upon us. Besides the threat of them poking a bit too deep and uncovering the truth of the pack, we have to think about an even bigger implication." Leah by this point seemed to have gotten tired of Sam's interference.

"Bigger implication? What about the rather large consequences of allowing Lulu to remain here?" The look that Sam threw Leah would have been enough to cower just about any of the wolves, though Leah just sneered at him.

"Yes Leah, bigger implication. What do you think will happen when some reporter or another gets a hold of the fact that we have found a girl that had been missing and presumed dead for thirteen years? It is just the type of story that those people are looking for, and before we know it we will be waking up to news teams on our front porches.

"Cameras and journalists will be everywhere, and you can't tell me that isn't a danger to us. What do you think will happen if one, just one of them gets wind of something strange going on. The people here on the rez and in Forks generally ignore all of us. Think that our group is just an anomaly, but those people are trained to look past masks and find the heart of the matter.

"Now, tell me that isn't a legitimate concern?" If the situation hadn't been so serious I might have actually laughed at the expression on Leah's face. She actually looked cowed by Sam. As it was, I remained silent as the arguments continued. I really didn't need to listen to all of this, I had already had my mind made up. All I needed to know was whether or not I would be needing that bag in my room.

"Alright, I think we will admit that we hadn't thought of that. But Leah is right, none of us are equipped with the knowledge or means to take care of Lulu. Besides the fact that we are not sure that she is really Bella or not, the fact still remains that she needs help.

"Professional help. We don't know what this will do to her, mentally and emotionally." Emily had stood up by this point. Somewhere, deep down past the wolf, I understood and agreed with her. Yet I knew I would never be able to do what they all wanted. I could never let her go, the wolf in me would never allow it. If she was taken I feared what he might do. I was sure though that there would be bloodshed.

"Well, what do you suggest we do? Because I have been over this more times than I can count, and I have yet to come up with a solution that will work." Emily was lucky that she was Sam's imprint. His voice was harsh, harder than I had ever heard him use with her, but still pretty gentle considering.

"I know it is not ideal, but she needs to be in a hospital. Somewhere where they have the means to care for her properly. And before you go off on a tirade about questions being asked just listen to me.

"They don't actually need to know about any of this. I know this is not the way that you would want to go about it, but we could just drop her off at a hospital, and wherever they take her you could always have a wolf posted to watch her. As I said not ideal, but something has to be done." I could feel my wolf as I tried to claw its way out. The suggestion that we just drop Lulu off like some unwanted puppy didn't sit anywhere near well with him or me. Apparently it didn't with Paul either.

I remained seated since I was still holding Lulu, but Paul had jumped up and it took both Jake and Jared to keep him from making the mistake of pouncing on our Alpha's mate. He did growl which in turn caused Sam to growl. If it hadn't been for Billy clearing his throat again I was sure the two would have attacked each other.

"There is no way, no _way_ that we would do such a thing!" It was amazing that he had managed to keep as calm as he was. Normally Paul had the dirtiest mouth out of all of us.

"Sit back down Paul. Now, Emily I know you are just trying to help, I know all of you are, but that is not something I think would work." Emily placed her hands on her hips and gave Sam _'that look.'_

"And why wouldn't it? There would be no news teams and cameras, Lulu would get the care that she would need, and Embry would be able to keep an eye on her." Knowing that I would no longer be able to keep my mouth shut on this subject, I handed Lulu over to Paul who gladly took her and tucked her against his side.

"It wouldn't work, because of the death toll." Even I surprised myself at the sound of my voice. It had deepened quite a bit remained flat as I spoke. Apparently my voice and my words shocked Emily too as her eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean death toll?" Her own voice shook a little, and somewhere deep down I felt sorry that I scared her. Mostly though, my wolf wanted her to know who was in charge in this situation.

"I don't mean to insult you, or you Kim, but neither of you understand. And before you say anything, listen to _me_. I know you feel some of the imprint pull, but it isn't anything like what us wolves feel. You could walk away, even now you could walk away and it wouldn't kill you. Your mental state wouldn't deteriorate.

"If Lulu is taken away from me I can assure you I would go insane. Just the thought of it enrages my wolf. I can pretty much promise you that if she is taken away that my wolf will kill to get her back." Everyone was silent after that. All the imprinted wolves nodded their heads slightly, while the others tried not to look at me.

I was sure it was a shock to those not pack, but it was reality. Sam, Jared, Quil and I all shared the same pull to our imprints. I knew just as I knew myself that any of them would kill for their mate. It was just one of the many truths about imprinting we normally keep from the mates and Council.

"I think it's agreed then that, that suggestion should not be brought up again. I do have one other one though, if you will hear it Embry." I nodded towards him, listening but ready to defend my right as Imprinted wolf if need be.

"I have a couple of friends at the station that wouldn't ask questions if I asked for a favor. I could have a sample of Lulu's blood taken and have them test and run it against the Bella's blood that they have in the system. It would clear up the mess over who she is." I thought about that for a moment. If his friends were really trustworthy we would know for sure who she was. Yet, I knew I didn't need that confirmation. Besides the fact that it wouldn't make a difference, no one would be allowed to know who she was. I knew that it wouldn't matter to me. She was my Lulu, that was all that was important.

"Thank you Billy, but I will have to pass. There really is no need, plus I'm sure you have drawn the same conclusions as I have. She couldn't be anyone else but Bella, there are just too many things that add up." He nodded slightly and sat back as silence once again filled the room. Finally Leah spoke up, this time with less fire in her voice.

"What I want to know is why? Why and how this happened?" No one was actually expecting an answer, so it was a bit of a shock as Old Quil spoke up for the first time.

"I have been thinking about that. It is safe to assume that Lulu, or Bella, was always meant to be Embry's imprint. Her family had been friends of the tribe's for years, her father doing a great deal for our people. I believe that the Spirits chose her from the beginning, but the murders of her family had not been seen.

"From what I have been told by Sam, is that it looks as though Lulu has been living with a pack of real wolves all these years. I believe that on the day her parents were murdered that the Spirits sent our brothers to find her and care for her until such a time it was safe to lead her back to us, to her mate.

"I think that is the reason why we haven't seen the pack around, and why she was here in La Push. It was time for her to return to her wolf." Though it sounded insane, it made sense. It wasn't as though something like that could never happen. After phasing I began to realize just about anything was possible.

"So what do we do now?" Again Leah spoke quietly. I was sure this wouldn't last, in a day or two she would be back to her bitchy self.

"Not much I would guess. What happens to Lulu is completely up to Embry, and he has made his intentions very clear. She remains here. From this point on now one is allowed to question Embry on his Imprint, or even suggest removing her." Sam's voice trembled with the Alpha Order he had just placed. It was weird having it now so final.

I knew that there still would be problems, Lulu was far from healthy, but the decision had finally been made. What came in the future I would deal with then. In the mean time I meant to take my mate home and comfort her. I knew it would be a long while before she would begin to heal, but I would be there every step of the way.

* * *

**AN: IMPORTANT! **Ok, now before everyone starts freaking out at me. I have said in past Ans that she would not be getting better, she would not get her voice back, and there would be no lemons. I'm sorry, but I have been trying to make this the most plausible I could. And truthfully a woman like Lulu would never have just recovered overnight.

Right, anyway. So there will only be an epilogue after this. This is basically finished if ya can believe it! While I have loved writing this story, it was a bit draining at times, though not as much as Nightingale.

For those that want to know if I am doing any new projects, at the moment no. In Twific I am trying to finish what stories I already have posted, though I have written a couple of oneshots and might continue to do so.

At the moment I have joined Tricky Raven, and am now posting my wolfie twifics on there along with my original western romances, so if you are on there just look me up. ;) Anyway, I am editing and reposting BTIATF, and going to continue posting Rosemary and The Gold in the Buckle. I will not promise though that I will finish these, as I have said my muse comes and goes sometimes as well as real-life problems, but I will try to finish them.

Now, hopefully I will have the last chapter here up by the end of the week.

Disclaimer:

******All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue: Ten Years Later;

* * *

(Embry's POV)

When I was younger I never really paid that much attention to the passing of time. I never felt it like I do at this moment. Looking over the past ten years I wonder just where everything changed. Was there a particular point where my life changed, or was it a series of events that lead to now?

After that fateful Council meeting things changed. I would like to say that they had changed for the better, nut that would be lying. I never really understood just what taking care of Lulu would entail, not over this long of a period.

It had taken a long time for Lulu to move past her grieving for her parents, and though she had stopped crying she still wasn't the same as she had been before that bonfire. She was now less animated, she still loved her cartoons and playing with dolls, but she didn't enjoy playing around with the pack anymore. She was even more timid, jumping at loud sounds and shying away from new people.

Emily and Kim had once again approached me about taking Lulu to a hospital, but even seeing her changed I couldn't bear having her taken away from me. Of course this lead to even more problems. The once easy friendship I had with those two was now gone, even the newer imprints shied away from me, swayed by what Emily told them.

The pack pretty much ignored anything to do with that situation. The only one that had been on my side, Paul, now had his own imprint. Though sometimes when we were phased together I still caught glimpses of Lulu in his mind. I knew he still loved her, but it had turned more wistful, like a long ago dream he had once had.

If there was one thing though that I truly regretted about everything, it was the loss of my mother. She had, of course, sided with the imprints. We had tried to repair our relationship, but eventually it just fell apart. She had been unable to accept my decision when it came to Lulu, and had tried at every opportunity to sway me into taking her to a hospital.

In the end, she showed up on my doorstep with bags in hand. She had said she was sorry, but she couldn't see me waist my life away. It hurt her too much to watch me give my heart to a girl that was little more than a child. She left that day and I haven't heard from her since. That had been seven years ago.

I watched now as Lulu played in the sand just a few yards away from the bonfire. Tonight we were introducing the newest imprint into the pack. A girl by the name of Evelyn, who Jake was completely mad about. Evie made the last of the imprints, for the first time in pack history every wolf was paired off. Even Leah had found herself someone.

A giggle from across the fire drew my attention from Lulu. There curled up against one another was Jake and Evie. Jake was playing with her hair, twisting it in his fingers as he kissed her neck up and down. My eyes slid past them to watch the rest of my pack. Sam was beaming down at his wife, his hand running over her extended belly where she kept safe their fifth child.

Jared and Kim each had one of their twins balanced on their knees, bouncing them up and down carefully as they talked with Leah and Sean, who were wrapped up in each other so tightly. Even Quil, though Claire was still too young, he sat beside her and listened as she told him about school with that love-struck look in her eyes. It was evident to everyone that the girl was smitten with him and that it wouldn't take too long after her eighteenth birthday for the two to get together.

When I glanced over at Paul and Rachel, the two were curled up together, Paul mimicking Sam by stroking his wife's full belly. Rachel was half asleep against his chest, but Paul was looking over at Lulu with that strange look in his eye that he got anymore.

Deciding to ignore the rest of the pack, I walked over to my mate and sat down beside her. She smiled up at me and made a motion with her hands. It had taken me awhile, but I had eventually learned sign language. Lulu still didn't have a vocabulary above that of a five year old, and even at that it was sometimes stilted. But we were still able to communicate.

I placed a short kiss on her forehead, smiling at the grin she flashed me, and set about building sandcastles with her. This was my life, maybe sometimes I would change it if I could, but it was still my life.

THE END

* * *

AN: WOW! I finished it! Ok, now, just so everyone knows, this was the ending I had planned from pretty much the beginning. She was never suppose to get better. Sorry to anyone wanting an HEA. BUT….I do promise that Rosemary and Detour will have happy ending. So if you are reading those you can rest assured that I will not end them anywhere near like this.

Well, until next time…

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._


End file.
